Akame ga Save
by BlackCrossover2108
Summary: Sheele, Bulat, Dr Sylish, Bols, Chelsea, Kurome, Seryu, Susanoo, Mine, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Esdeath, Leone have all died. But in the end, peace was finally restored and the New Kingdom was established. But was this the happy ending he wanted. Watch as four strangers go back in time to change the history of Night Raid and The Jaegers. Contains two OCs.
1. Save The Past

**A/N So I decided That I would juggle my stories from now on. Anyways, for those who read the trailer and the title of the story. This entire fanfic story is based on saving the Akame Ga Kill characters. In a way, you could I'm basically ruining the plot of Akame Ga Kill but this is basically what I wished happened. For some reason, If you don't agree with the fact that the characters of Akame ga Kill shouldn't be saved then I suggest you don't read this fic because this story is one of those "Too good be true" type of stories. This is basically me giving Akame ga Kill a happier ending.**

 **Also, there** **two OCs** **in this Fanfiction story, Jason and Jack. For those who want to know who Jason and Jack are, then you can either read my other story called Strangers In Remnant because Jason and Jack are featured in that story. Or you can read my profile page because there is information about them on there. But to cut things short for you, all you need to know is Jason and Jack are really OP, in other words Over Powered.**

 **For those who were looking forward to Shelter The Sequel: Arigato, then you should probably check it out now.**

 **Anyways, the chapters I write in this story might be short compared to Strangers In Remnant but I'll try make them as long as I can. The events will be based on the anime Akame Ga Kill and not the manga. **

**Also, for those who are currently reading Strangers In Remnant. I do warn you, there might be _small_ spoilers since this story takes place after Strangers In Remnant. I'll try not to spoil the big things about Strangers In Remnant though.**

 **Quick reminder. This is based on Akame Ga Kill... therefore, there will be a lot of killing.**

 **I'm still new to fan fiction but I hope you enjoy and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

* * *

A mist purely made out of sand filled the desert. A mist so thick that you wouldn't be able to see what's in front or behind you. The wind blew carrying sand with it. The desert. A place filled with sand. A place where people would fight for the smallest resource. A place where people would barely hold on to their sanity. A place where would die in the worst way possible. A place where criminals roamed free.

"Hey boss look. Someone's coming towards us"

"She's armed"

"No matter. We have her surrounded. She was dead the moment to set foot on our territory"

"Oi look. She actually looks pretty hot. Perhaps we could have some fun once we've killed her"

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Alright boys don't kill her too much"

They all lick their lips and stare pervertedly as the hooded girl walks slowly towards them.

The wind blew off the girl's hood revealing long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes.

Suddenly, the girl charged forward and jumped into the air. Everyone gasped at her incredible speed and looked up. However the sun shined in their eyes blinding them briefly.

"What the-"

"Eliminate"

Those were the last words he heard before dropping dead onto the ground, his body in two pieces.

The others look in shock.

"BOSS!" one of them yelled as he saw his boss' body on the ground. The criminal then turned and looked at the girl "DAMM YOU!"

The criminal pulled out two deadly looking axes and charged at the girl. He swung his axe at her but the girl easily dodged and then sliced his throat with her sword.

As his body fell lifeless on the ground, all the other criminals woke up and were suddenly filled with anger.

Two men charged at the girl. One carried a huge fat kitchen knife and the other carried two hand blades. The two of them swung their weapons but failed to even touch the girl. The girl chopped off the hand of the one who carried the kitchen knife and then stabbed the other one right in the heart.

The criminal who lost his hand fell to the floor screaming in pain. The poison of Murasame quickly took effect and the man instantly died.

Four more ran towards the girl forgetting their plan of attack for they just wanted to kill her.

The four attacked at the same time but the girl jumped in the air again dodging the attack. She landed behind one of them and stabbed her sword through the man's back. She quickly moved onto the next man chopping off his head. When amazing speed she zoomed past the remaining two criminals slicing their throats as she ran past them.

A man skinnier than the others, wearing a mask, threw knifes at the girl. When the girl dodged them, the masked man charged at the girl with five knifes in each hand. The mask criminal swung his weapon at the girl, he was fast...but not fast enough as the girl was able to leave a small cut on his leg. The masked man fell to the floor dead as the poison of Murasame had already killed him.

A man the size of a fat gorilla appeared behind the girl, he swung his giant spiky hammer at her. However the girl once again jumped into the air dogging his attack. The girl started spinning in mid-air gaining momentum, she then swung her sword vertically chopping the fat man in half.

Another criminal approached the girl spinning both his two flails. But the girl sliced his throat before he could even make a move.

Eight men carrying spears, curved swords and clubs all jumped at the girl at the same time from all direction. However they were all too slow. Before they even reached the ground, the girl swung her sword killing three men with one slash, she quickly picked up one of the corpse's sword and threw it at one of of the criminals face. The remaining four swung their swords at her but missed by a margin. One of them ended up stabbing one of his comrades. The girl easily finished them off slicing their throats.

Another man carrying a deadly looking scythe charged at the girl from behind. The girl quickly turned around and swung her sword horizontally cutting both the scythe and the man himself in half.

From a distance another desert criminal is rapidly shooting at the girl with a bow and arrow. The girl moves her head side to side dodging the arrows with ease. She then ran towards the criminal who was shooting arrows like a cheetah. The criminal panicked when he saw the girl charged at him that he started firing arrows rapidly with absolutely no efficiently.

The girl didn't even need to move to the sides to dodge the arrows. She just increased her speed.

Suddenly, four men emerged from the sand and stood in the girl's way, each holding a dangerous looking swords. Without slowing down, she zoomed past them giving them medium sized cuts on their legs and stomachs, leaving Murasame's poison to kill them.

By now the bowmen had already ran out of arrows and was running for his life. The girl easily caught up to him, she swung her sword diagonally killing the bowmen.

10-15 more criminals surrounded the girl each one holding a very deadly looking weapon. They all jumped at her at the same time.

(FEW MOMENTS LATER)

The bodies of around 30 criminals now laid on the ground lifeless. Most of their eyes were still open for most of them died a swift death.

The girl stood in the middle of the pile of corpses.

The girl blinked twice for she forgot what she thinking about a moment ago.

Despite the wind of the desert blowing sand everywhere, she could still hear footsteps. She remembered, there was still a second wave to deal with.

Suddenly... the wind stop blowing and the mist made of sand disappeared revealing the shine of the sun. The girl had to cover her eyes for a moment until her eyes adjusted to the light.

"So! You must be Akame!"

Akame turned to her head to where the voice came from. There were two figures standing not far from Akame.

Their clothes were quite smilier. They wore something that looked like the combination of a lab coat and a hoodie. One wore red and black while the other wore blue and white. They wore hoods so you couldn't see their faces.

Akame got her sword ready. "Who are you?"

The person who wore red and black opened his hood revealing the face of boy with short black hair. The boy had a large grin on his face "The name's Jack. And the guy next to me is named Jason"

As soon as Jack introduced him, Jason opened his hood revealing the face of another boy also with short black hair. Unlike Jack, Jason had a very serious expression on.

Akame didn't trust them "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk" Jason replied

"Why should I trust you?" Akame said glaring daggers at Jack and Jason.

Jack's grin grew wider "Because..." Jack raised his hand towards the sky. A dark red aura started to surround Jack's entire body. Akame felt a great amount of power coming from Jack. Akame prepared for her sword.

All of a sudden, a large plate appeared right in front of Akame. The plate was full of... delicious meat.

Akame paid no attention to the food that had magically appeared and continued to glare daggers at Jack and Jason.

There was silence among the three. Jack and Jason felt the tension of the atmosphere get higher by the second ad both sides continued to glare at each other.

...

"What do you want to talk about?" Akame said who was already half finished with the meat that Jack gave her. Her serious facial expression returned to a neutral and blank expression.

Jason sweat dropped as he couldn't believe that Jack's trick actually worked. "You were that hungry huh?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Akame repeated with her mouth full this time.

Jason hesitated for moment "We want to talk about Night Raid"

Akme stopped eating for a short moment. Night Raid used to work in the shadows so very few people knew about them "What about them?"

"If you had-"

"More please" Akame said holding out the plate that was now empty. Not a trace of meat was left. She looked at Jack with a blank expression.

Jack blinked in surprised. "EH?" He couldn't sworn he made enough but apparently he underestimated Akame's stomach. Jack walked up to Akame and took the giant plate from her.

"I'll be right back" Jack said before suddenly disappearing.

Now it was just Akame and Jason. Akame and Jason stared at each other both wearing a natural expression. Jason continued "If you had the power to go back in time and save all you comrades... would you do it?"

"That's not possible" Akame replied immediately "That only happens in fantasy stories"

"I said _IF_ " Jason replied back "Would you do it?"

"Yes" Akame replied immediately

Jason didn't expect the quick response "Okay then... one more question-"

Jack suddenly reappeared at the scene. A Danger Beast that looked like a giant boar laid dead next to Jack. Jack stomped his foot, suddenly tiny red and black micro cubes appeared and started combining together. Together Jack created a giant oven. Jack raised both his hands into the air, more tiny red and black micro cubes appeared and combined together to create two giant red and black mechanical hands. Using the hands, he picked up the giant danger beast and threw it into the furnace.

Once it was cooked. Jack summoned two red and black swords, he applied boasters to his shoes increasing his speed, he charged at the cooked danger beats and chopped it into 100 pieces. All the pieces landed on the giant plate.

Jack handed the plate of meat to Akame. Akame started drooling over her food and went straight to eating. "Continue" Akame said with her mouth full.

"R-right" Jason said almost forgetting what he was going to say "If you had the ability to save your sister. Would you do it?"

"That's no possible" Akame replied immediately "Even if I did have the ability to go back in time. Saving my sister is impossible... there was no other way. No matter what you do, one of us had to die. It's pointless to even think about that"

"I said _IF_ " Jason replied back "If there was a way to save both your sister and your comrades. If there was a way to save both the Night Raid and The Jaegers...would you do it?"

Akame stopped and stared at Jason like he had gone insane. The though about saving both Kurome and her comrades sounded impossible, Kurome wanted to kill her and her comrades after all.

After seeing Jack cook the meat for her, she could sense that Jack was very powerful. She had a feeling Jason was just as powerful...However, it doesn't matter how powerful you are, you can't save both sides. You have a pick side. It was crazy enough to think that you could go back in time but to think that you could save both sides was beyond from sanity.

But if Akame did have the ability to do so then.."Yes" she answered.

Jack grinned "That's all we needed to hear"

All of a sudden, a blue and red portal appeared behind Jack and Jason.

"Well" Jack said turning around and facing the portal "Thanks for the talk"

While still facing the portal, Jack waved goodbye and then entered the portal.

"It was nice talking to you" Jason said turning around to enter the portal.

As soon as Jason entered the portal. The portal disappeared and bright light appeared blinding Akame for a brief moment.

The bodies of around 30 criminals now laid on the ground lifeless. Most of their eyes were still open for most of them died a swift death.

Akame stood in the middle of the pile of corpses.

Akame blinked twice for she forgot what she thinking about a moment ago.

Despite the wind of the desert blowing sand everywhere, she could still hear footsteps. She remembered, there was still a second wave to deal with.

Suddenly...

* * *

 **In Another Dimension 3:30pm**

Somewhere In a secret facility, a women was happily humming to herself reading fan letters. Her songs have been a national hit, ever since then her popularity has been growing every day. The women wore knee high white boots, shorts which were way too short to be worn in public, and a white and red unzipped jacket that revealed that the girl was wearing nothing but a white bikini.

A man by the name of Professor Gibson sat in the same room of the women. He was on the computer working on some data.

The two remained quiet not saying anything for they just enjoyed each other's company.

Professor Gibson then stood up and faced the women "Hey I have to go and take care of somethings. Can you watch the kids while I'm gone"

White Rock Shooter, who preferred to be called Sing-love, pouted sweetly "Aww, do you have too?"

Professor Gibson giggled "Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour or so" He said giving Sing-love a kiss on the head. Sing-love smiled and waved goodbye as Professor Gibson exited the room.

Sing-love was about to go back to reading when she heard a child's voice.

"MAMA!"

Sing-love looked down and saw baby Stella staring back at her with a blank expression. Baby Stella lifted her tiny hands in the air.

"Hallo Stella! How did you get in here" Sing-love spoke like how a person would talk to a puppy dog.

Baby Stella lifted her tiny hands in the air again "MAMA!"

Sing-love smiled, she bent down and picked baby Stella up. "Oh aren't you just adorable!"

"MAMA!" Baby Stella exclaimed for it was the only thing she could say besides papa.

Sing-love smiled. "Do you wanna play?"

Baby Stella nodded excitedly

"Okay then, let's go and get all your sisters and-" Sing-love stopped when she felt someone else's presence in the room.

Baby Stella titled her head in confusion "MAMA?"

Sing-love put Baby Stella down "Go play with your sister, don't worry I'll be there" She smiled to reassure her.

Baby Stella nodded and headed towards the exit. Once Stella was out of room Sing-love grinned. "Well! Well! Well! Look who it is!"

Sing-love turned around faced Jack who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Long time no see" Jack said "How long has it been?"

"A week" Sing-love replied

"Really? For me it's been years" Jack replied "By the way, was that Stella. OMG She looked adorable!"

"Jack why are you here?" Sing-love asked getting straight to the point

"Can't I say hi to an old friend" Jack replied defensively

It was true, Sing-love and Jack were old friends but if there was one Sing-love knew is that Jack didn't show up just to say hi "Just get to the point"

"I've come to you with an offer" Jack said

Sing-love was getting a weird sense of deja vu "What type of offer?"

"How would you like to apart of my story. A story full of adventure, unique characters, and creatures you've never seen before. Trust me you won't be disappointed" Jack replied

"Where have I heard that from?" Sing-love replied sarcastically as she remembered Jack saying the exact same thing to her when they first met.

"Well it worked last last time" Jack said

"let's just say I do agree to go with you" Sing-love says "How long will I be gone for?"

Jack thought about this for a moment "You'll probably be back by today 3:40pm"

"You didn't answer my question" Sing-love said, she already knew how Jack worked "I asked How long will I be gone for?"

"Probably a couple of months" Jack replied r

"..." Sing-love thought about this for a moment. What's the worst that could happen? Sing-love asked herself. Besides, she had to admit her joinery to Remnant was fun as well. "Sure why not" she replied

"Then we'll go now"

After that, Sing-love and Jack disappeared in a red and black light.

* * *

 **Akame Ga Kill**

Jack and Sing-love appeared on a mountain hill. Sing-love took a look around, she could already tell that she was in an era where people still used horses for transportation.

"So where are we?"

"Very far from the capital" Jack said scouting a small castle that was not far from them with red and black binoculars. "Were going to be raiding that castle soon"

"When?"

"When we the others get here" Jack replied "By the way, do you still kill people"

"Depends who I'm killing" Sing-love replied instantly.

All of a sudden, a blue and white portal appeared behind Jack and Sing-love. Jack and Sing-love looked and saw two figures coming out of the portal.

Jack surprised "Wow Jason! You actually manage to convince her to come...How?" Jack asked looking at Jason

"Don't ask" Jason said briefly.

Sing-love looked at Black Rock Shooter, or Black for short, "Long time no see Black. I'm kinda surprise that you of all of people decided to come"

"He wouldn't leave me along" Black replied

"ANYWAYS!" Jason said changing the subject. "Since were all here, we should probably get started"

"Why are we even here?" Sing-love asked

"Don't worry, We'll explain everything" Jack suddenly grinned evilly and looked at the castle "Right after we kill every man that lives in that castle"

Suddenly, Jack, Jason, Black and Sing-love disappeared in a red and black light

* * *

The four reappeared on the roof of the castle completely hidden. The looked through a window.

What Sing-love and Black saw disgusted them. Every man who was in the mall hall of the castle were all doing...erotic and perverted things. Women were being forced upon, Kids were being treated like rubbish and the bodies of innocent men laid on the floor. Every man that was till alive was a bandit, criminal or assassins each responsible for unforgivable things.

It was then, Sing-love was reminded of why she used to hate humans.

"There's around 120 men in there" Jack said "Since there's four of us, Each of us will kill 30"

Jack looked over to Jason "Any objections?"

"..." Jason didn't say anything at first for it looked like he was debating with himself.

"This is what you signed upon for Jason" Jack said "In this world it's kill or be killed"

"I know"

Suddenly, they heard a man yell "Oi! There's something falling from the roof!"

Sing-love, Jack and Jason realised Black weren't with them anymore.

Black fell from the roof and landed right in the middle of the horde of bandits.

She summoned her cannon and fired one shot creating an explosion in the middle of the horde of bandits. Killing at least 5 people in one shot, their bodies now in pieces.

Jack grinned and he and Sing-love jumped in as well to join the fun. Jason was the last jump down.

Black smashed her cannon on someone's neck and the stabbed another person in the heart. With efficiently, she sliced someone's stomach, kicked someone in the face, sliced someone's shoulder to their hips, shoot someone in the face, and then stabbed someone in the heart. Anyone who came near her died instantly.

A group of bandits holding axes, swords and spears were bunched up together and charged at Black. Black aimed her cannon and fired three flaming rocks at the group killing all of them. Their body parts flying all over the place.

* * *

 **Black Rock Shooter**

Occupation: Otherselve

Current Kill count: 30

* * *

Bandits stared pervertedly at Sing-love's body as they surrounded her. Women held onto their children as they stood in the middle of the unexpected battle.

With her white-scythe in hand, Sing-love disappeared and then reappeared in the same spot. The 30 men that surrounded her suddenly dropped dead on the ground and all the women and children were somehow outside in a safe location.

* * *

 **White Rock Shooter**

Occupation: Singer

Current Kill count: 30

* * *

Jack summoned a red and black device, he presses a button on the device and 30 bandits froze in time.

As the group of 30 were frozen, Jack summoned two red and black sword and charged at the group and for each bandit he chopped off one arm.

He then unfroze time and the 30 bandits started screaming in pain for their arm had somehow been chopped off.

Jack just stopped for a moment and listened to the screams of pain for it was music to his ears. He then summoned two red and black machine guns and rapidly fired at them. He continued to fire at their bodies even though he knew they were dead.

* * *

 **Jack (OC I created)**

Occupation: Dimension Rebel

Current Kill count: 30

* * *

"How is this possible!" One of the criminals said "There's only four of them!"

That was the last thing he said before getting shot in the head.

Jason stared at the man he just killed. He mixed feelings about this.

Suddenly, 29 more assassins jumped at Jason. Jason used his micro cubes summoned 29 blue and white floating sniper guns and fired at each one of the assassins in the head. 29 people died not feeling a thing for their death was quick.

* * *

 **Jason (OC I created)**

Occupation: Dimension Rebel

Current Kill count: 30

* * *

120 corpses laid all over the floor. The smell of blood filled the castle.

Jason was finally glad that it was over. He didn't want to do this but there was no other choice. Well... Jason thought it was over.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard. Everyone looked and saw that Black was shot in the head.

The boss of the entire castle was holding gun pointing it at Black. When the boss saw Black twitch, he emptied his gun on Black Rock Shooter's head.

When he ran out of bullets, he started running for his life. But he didn't get far as someone grabbed him by the neck. His eyes widened as he realised who it was.

With the bullets holes still visible on her face, Black Rock Shooter death stared the boss of the castle.

"T-That's impossible! Are you... ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN!?"

Those were his last words as Black beheaded him with her katana and a flaming blue eye.

There was silence among the four.

Jason and Sing-love decided to go help the women and children that were outside.

After all that was settled, the four of them sat in the middle of the castle with the corpses still round them.

"We just slayed a entire guild" Jason started "This guild was full different bandits and assassins who all shared one interest"

Jason picked up a piece of paper that once belonged to one of the bandits. The paper said 'I love Esdeath'

"They basically worshiped a women named Esdeath here even though they've never met her" Jason explained "They believed that the strong shall survive and the weak shall die. Which is why they would usually raid villages and kill off all the men and take their women and children. However, in the future Esdeath will be killed and this guild would've disbanded"

"So was there any point in killing them?" Sing-love asked

Jason took in a deep breath "Allow me to first explain the plot of this world-"

"To cut things short" Jack said interrupting Jason "Basically there's a corrupted capital ruled by a kid. A group of people called the Revolutionary Army wants to change that. There's a group of assassins named Night Raid is part of this revolution army. In the capital there's this group called The Jaegers. These two groups fight each other an so on" Jack explained too lazy to explain the whole plot.

"In this world there is a type of weapon called an Imperial Arm. There 48 Imperial Arm. People who possess these imperial arms are granted with great powers. However there is a rule, when two imperial arm users fight each other...one of them must die" Jack explained "Every member in the Night Raid and Jaegers is an Imperial arm user. These two groups will fight each other and eventually most of them end up dying... That's why were here"

"To make sure none of them die" Jason finished

Black just stared at Jack and Jason like they were insane. From what they've heard, saving both sides seems impossible. Sing-love on the other-

"So were here to change history... Sounds like fun" Sing-love commented

"That's sounds really naive" Black commented

"Yeah I agree" Jack said "Because if you think about it, what were doing is crazy. Both sides want to kill each other... and our mission is to make sure none of them die"

"Why" Sing-love asked out of curiosity

Jack pointed at Jason "You see Jason has an obsession over happy endings so when he saw the events of this world end... he wasn't really satisfied. He also thinks that they didn't really deserve to die"

Jason ignored Jack's comment and continued "We took out this guild since our goal involves saving Esdeath however there is one more reason...there is an imperial arm buried beneath this castle"

"So were going to use it" Sing-love asked

"No" Jason replied quickly "were going to need it, but were not going to use it"

"How about the rule" Black asked "You said when two imperial arm users fight each other one of them must die. How are you going to solve that?"

"Do you two remember what Character Summoning is" Jason asked.

Both Sing-love and Black remembered it perfectly well. Black remembered back in Remnant, Mato's friends were able to do it.

"Just in case you forgot" Jack added "Character Summoning is the ability to summon a copy of a certain characters. For example"

Jack looked over to Jason. "AKAME!" Jason suddenly yelled, Jason was engulfed in a blue and white light that blinded everyone. The light faded and a figure that looked exactly like Akame appeared.

"Basically, if we have to" Jack said "We'll replace the original with a fake just when their about to die"

The solution seemed like it would work. But there was still one more question.

"How are we suppose to save both sides when both sides are trying to kill each other" Black asked "It's not like we pick both sides"

"Actually" Jack said grinning "We can"

Black and Sing-love stared at Jack wondering what he had in plan.

"It's actually really simple" Jack declared "Black and Jason will work behind the shadows and watch Night Raid. Sing-love and I will work above the above the light and watch The Jaegers"

"So your saying-"

"This is where we part ways" Jack said not letting Sing-love finish her sentence. "Besides...after what we just did. There's really no turning back now"

Jason and Jack stood up and so did Sing-love and Black. Sing-love looking forward to this while Black wondered what she just got herself into.

"Then it's settled, Our goal is to achieve _The Perfect Happy Ending_ " Jack declared "Our mission is to make sure none of the Night Raid and Jaegers members die... so feel free to kill anyone else who stands in our way" Jack looked over to Jason "Any Objections"

"No..." Jason said before looking back at Jack "Make sure to take things seriously. Changing history may be fun for you but it isn't easy" Jason said

"I know already" Jack said. "Anyways, we should probably get going"

Black and Jason started walking the opposite direction of Jack and Sing-love.

"Good luck Jason" Jack said "Your going to need it"

"Cya Black!" Sing-love waved goodbye "It was nice seeing you again"

Black and Jason didn't say anything back. They just walked silently into the shadow of the night while Jack and Sing-love grinned before walking out the exit of the castle.

*Chapter ends with a photo of Jason, Black, Jack and Sing-love splitting up into pairs*

* * *

 **A/N END of that chapter. Now I'm not a professional when it comes to the plot of Akame Ga kill so I'm portably going to make a lot of mistakes, I haven't read the manga. Anyways, thank you hidden leaf ghoul ninja, tendaysromeo, XY Kid, someonestupED, Bowser3507 and damnlastwords for reviewing.**

 **Thank you damnlastwords and someonestupED for favouriting and thank you** **Bowser3507 and** **jjgamer59 for following this story.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the reviews and I'll try make it right. Thanks for reading I hope I didn't disappoint you guys (Probably did though)**

 **This chapter was finished on 25/04/2017**

* * *

Tatsumi felt something and looked around

"What's wrong Tatsumi?" Akame asked as she took a grape to eat.

Tatsumi looked around. Guess it was just his imagination "N-nothing"

"Oh is the newbie hearing things now" a voice said mocking him

Tatsumi crushed the apple that was in his hand and stared angrily at Mine "What did you say?!"

"Hey Tatsumi"

"Bulat" Tatsumi said before realising something "Huh? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're on an emergency assignment" Bulat replied

"An assignment?" Tatsumi asked "What about me?"

Mine replied almost instantly and pointed at Tatsumi "The Newbie can stay home! Just chopping those cucumbers or whatever!" She started laughing mockingly at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi's left eye twitched in annoyance as he thought to himself "Why does she mess with me so much?"


	2. Save Your Sadness

**Events are based on the anime not the manga**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters...except for Jason...and Jack.**

* * *

The sun has set and the moon has taken it's place. The streets are empty for there isn't a soul in the world who would go outside at dark.

In the trees, the presence of three people are completely hidden. Black, Jason and an exact copy or clone of Sheele.

"Who are we waiting for?" Black asked

"Night Raid's Mine and Sheele will run past here very soon" Jason said "Here, They'll be ambushed"

"By who?" Black asked

Jason pointed to another tree that was on the opposite side of them. Hiding in the leaves of the trees, Black saw the faint outline a person and a puppy dog.

"Her name Seryu Ubiquitous" Jason explained "She wields the imperial arm Hekatonkheires which she named Coro. A biological imperial arm, in order words it can regenerate from injuries and attacks. Only way to defeat them is to kill their owner or destroy their core"

"So tonight she's going to kill Sheele" Black guessed

"Not on our watch"

* * *

In a mansion not far from Jason's and Black's position.

"AAAAHHHH!" The women screams as she watches her husband drops dead on the floor with a sword impaled through his heart. The murderer smiles evilly as he loved the site of a dead body. He then turned his head to the women.

The woman moves back until her back hits the wall. "Please don't kill me! PLEASE! I'll do anything!" She begged

The murderer shook his head "Sorry, No can do. But since I'm in a good mood today... I think I'll make your death as slow as possible"

"no...NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" The women begged but her cries were fruitless as one of the henchmen grabbed a hammer and gave it to Tybil.

 **Brent Tybil  
A man who lures poor people into his home with his money and charisma before ****mercilessly killing his them. He has a disgusting habit of playing with the dead bodies of his victims, he especially loves to play with the dead bodies of young females.**

Tybil raises his hammer but immediately stops when he sensed something. He turned around "WHO'S THERE!"

Everyone looks at him confusingly. Even Tybil was confuse himself, he could've sworn he sensed that he was being watched. He shrugged off the feeling and soon returned to his usual malicious self.

Little did they know, they were being watched by a particular pink-haired sniper.

* * *

 **Mission** (Mine  & Sheele)

Objective: Assassinate Brent Tybil and all his henchmen.

* * *

Mine cursed herself as they weren't able to save the husband. They could've attacked earlier but Tybil was always too wary of attacks whenever he wasn't killing for excitement.

Back to Tybil. Tybil slowly walked up to the defenseless women with a hammer and a heinous smile.

By this point, the women had already given up on life and was already saying her prayers. There was no hope for her...that's what she thought. Tybil raised his hammer but once again stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

Everyone is room already knew it was something bad for no one would dare knock on their door at this time of the night. One of the henchmen grabbed out a gun and slowly walked to the door.

The remaining four henchmen stood besides Brent Tybil.

The henchman arrived at the door and waited for a bit. He then flew the door open and aimed his gun. But he was beheaded before he could pull the trigger.

"My apologizes" A women said entering the mansion holding a pair of giant scissors. Two henchmen aimed their rifles at Sheele.

Mine, who was about 5 km away from the mansion, aimed her Pumpkin and fired a shot of spirit energy. Her shot pierced through the window and killed the two henchmen hitting them both in the head.

As the two men dropped dead. Sheele charged at the remaining two. In a desperate attempt, the remaining two guards pulled out their handguns and fired.

Sheele easily dodged and blocked the bullets. She chopped both men in half once she got close enough. The only person who remained was Tybil himself.

Tybil recognised Sheele for she was on one of the wanted posters, so he didn't bother fighting back when Sheele charged at him. Instead, he grabbed the women and used her as a shield.

Sheele stopped dead in her tracks.

Tybil smiled triumphantly as his trick worked. But he thought to soon for he was shot in the head by Mine's Pumpkin. He let go of the women as his body dropped dead.

The women looked around, still processing what she just saw. She looked at Sheele "W-who are you?"

Sheele did the last thing the women expected her to do. Sheele smiled "It's okay. Your sister hired us to murder that man and his guards"

At the mention of her sister's name, the women remembered that her sister had warned her not to go near Tybil but she was too naive to listen to her own sister. Now her husband was dead.

She broke in tears "THANK YOU! Thank you so much" the women cried as she mourned over her husband. If she had listen to her sister this would've never happened. Sheele stood there giving the women time to mourn.

"Sheele!" Mine called who had just arrived at the scene, standing at the door of the mansion. "We have to go...now"

Sheele looked back at the women "Will you be alright?"

Still crying, the women nodded "Thank you"

With that, Mine and Sheele left the mansion. The women left soon afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Leone had successfully assassinated a drug-smuggling gang and were currently heading back to base to give their report.

"Hey..." Tatsumi began as they walked through the night "What's going to happen to all those girls?"

"That isn't our responsibility, is it?" Leone replied

Tatsumi looked down at the ground. He already knew that but he couldn't help but feel concerned for those girls who had been under high amounts of drugs. "But..." he tried to search for the right words but then Leone spoke again

"In the slums, there's an old, retired doctor. And he's still pretty skilled. I'll explain the situation, and have him take a look. He loves young girls, so I'm sure he'll do it."

When Tatsumi fully understood what Leone just said, he smiled "Sis!" His smile turned into a sly and teasing smile "When all is said and done, you're pretty nice."

Leone scratched the back of her head "It's only because I knew one of them. There's no other reason!" Leone said closing her eyes.

"The reason doesn't matter"

Leone opened her eyes and looked at Tatsumi.

"As long as a tiny bit of hope exist, that's all that matters." Tatsumi said who was now smiling genuinely.

Leone looked at him "Tatsumi..."

Tatsumi stopped walking and looked at Leone who continued talking.

"I've thought this from the start," Leone leaned closer to Tatsumi's ear "but that expression you make is really cute." Leone then licked his ear.

"Huh?!" Tatsumi exclaimed blushing while backing away from Leone "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?"

Leone smiled while laughing triumphantly "I was marking you, literally. If you grow up to be a good-looking man, you're mine."

Leone then looked at the sky "Anyway, I wonder if the others are okay."

* * *

Mine and Sheele are now currently running through the night. They are returning to base to give Najenda their report.

"That Tybil guy was almost too vigilant." Mine commented as they ran.

"But we still finished him without problem." Sheele said happy that both of them were alright.

From the trees, Seryu grinned as she had finally found what she had been waiting for.

Mine and Sheele looked behind them and barely managed to doged as Seryu came crashing down on them from the trees. Mine's and Sheele's widened as they certainly didn't expect this.

Seryu's grin grew wider.

Mine was moved back from the sudden ambush as her face grew alert "An enemy? What's with her? I didn't feel her presence at all."

"She's different from the other imperial police, who don't hide their presences" Sheele observed.

Seryu took out an A4 piece of paper. _"As I thought. Her face matches the wanted posters. Night Raid's Sheele, confirmed. And judging by the Imperial Arms, the other girl is also a Night Raid member. Hiding night after night was worth it..."_ Seryu thought to herself as Sheele and Mine glared at her.

Seryu's grin grew wider "Finally...We finally meet, Night Raid!"

Coro stood beside Seryu as a dangerous and psychotic aura appeared around her. "I'm Seryu Ubiquitous, of the imperial police. In the name of absolute justice, I shall make evil pay, here and now!" Seryu exclaimed as her grin grew wider and more sadistic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Black and Jason spectate the events.

Jason had warned Black about the evil that lurked in this world and how even kind-looking people can turn out to be the most evil and unstable people. However, experiencing it first hand still shocked Black a bit. But she remained calm.

As Black listened to Seryu's ruthless speech a thought came to her mind "Her voice sounds like mine"

Jason also noticed, he placed his hand on his chin and thinked "Come to think of it...you and Seryu share the same voice actor. Kana Hanazawa." Jason said breaking the fourth wall a bit.

Black didn't understand Jason's answer but the name Kana Hanazawa brought back memories. Kana Hanazawa was the fake name she used when she was in Remnant with Mato. However Black also felt unfortable that a person like Seryu shared the same voice as her. It made her cringe.

"Black" Jason said returning to a serious tone "When the time comes...this is what I want you to do"

Both Jason and Black looked at the clone of Sheele that Jason summoned.

* * *

"Given that you recognize us, we have to take you with us or kill you." Mine said confidently

"Wanted dead or alive" Seryu raised her hand pointed her index finger at the sky "Then I shall execute them!"

Seryu then pointed at Mine and Sheele "Father died in the line of duty, fighting villains like you! And you killed my mentor, General Orge!"

Mine and Sheele just glared at Seryu, uninterested in Seryu's speech and was ready to jump at any time.

Seryu's eyes widened in anger "I will never forgive you!"

"She seems ready to go..." Mine said readying her punkin half grinning "Very well. Advantage favours whoever strikes first!" Quick as lightning, Mine changed her imperial arm into machine gun mode and rapidly fired at Seryu.

Seryu didn't move an inch as Coro stood in front of Seryu to protect her. Mine continued rapidly firing, every bullet hitting and creating smoke.

Mine fired one last bullet before stopping "Did I get her?"

The smoke cleared and what used to be a cute puppy dog was now a vicious creature. Coro had grown about 100 times it's size, Koro's breathing sounded like a threatening growl as multiple bullet holes were seen on Koro's stomach.

The bullets holes quickly closed themselves until it was good as new.

Sheele recognised it "Mine, that's an Imperial Arms."

"Seems like it" Mine said who also knew what it was "And it's organism-based." She said taking out the magazine in her imperial arm.

Seryu went to stand beside Koro and aimed her arms, that were equipped with guns, at Mine and Sheele " _Tonfa Gun!_ " She yelled before rapidly firing at the pair.

Both Sheele and Mine moved to the side dodging the attack. At the same time, Mine finished reloading her Pumpkin and Sheele took out her Extase.

Seryu continued to fire " _Even if I hit them from this distance, it won't be very effective_ " she thought to herself as she stopped shooting. She looked at Coro and pointed at the two night raid members "Coro, prey!"

At the sound of Seryu's voice, Coro jumped and started spinning in mid-air gaining momentum. As Coro spinned, it opened it's mouth showing it's sharp teeth. Coro attacked Sheele

Sheele could've easily moved out of the way to dodge. Instead, she just stood there and waited for Coro to come close enough. Once Coro was close enough, Sheele raised her weapon. Her eyes grew dark and she swung Extase landing a critical hit on Coro.

"Forgive me" Sheele said emotionless.

Thanks to Sheele's attack, Coro missed it's attack and Coro smashed into a pole. Seryu, unfazed by the events, stood completely still.

Sheele raised her Extase, that was covered it blood, and swung it. Sheele's Extase, that used to be covered in blood, now looked brand new as Sheele held it, walking towards Seryu.

Seryu's serious and dark expression turned into a malicious grin.

As Sheele walked towards Seryu, the shadow of a large creature covered Sheele.

Coro growled. The large cut on it's mouth, that Sheele gave it, healed almost instantly. Sheele looked at it in shock. Coro showed it's vicious teeth while staring back at Sheele.

Coro was suddenly shot by a large amount of spirit energy, forcing it back. Coro's feet skidded across the ground until he stopped, standing next to Seryu.

"Don't you remember the documents, Sheele?" Mine said looking at Sheele who was a bit overwhelmed "Organism-based Imperial Arms have a core in their bodies. If you don't destroy it, they'll keep regenerating. And Akame's Murasame won't work without a heart, either."

Sheele calmed down a bit "Quite the troublesome opponent, isn't it?" She commented

Seryu, who had her arm crossed, gave another order "Coro, arms"

As soon as Seryu said that, the tiny flippers that were on Coro turned into big muscular arms.

Mine was disgusted at the view "Ew...Gross..."

Seryu pointed at Mine and Sheele "Pulverize!"

Coro roared as it charged at the pair, throwing a series of punches.

"Mine, get behind me." Sheele said standing in front of Mine. With her giant scissors, she blocked every punch that Coro gave her.

However, even with her imperial arms. Sheele struggled "Heavy!"

Seryu suddenly blew a whistle that echoed through the night. Mine gasped as Seryu's grin grew wider.

The punches Coro threw, came in like bullets being fired from a machine gun. Sheele continued to blocked while Mine closed her eyes and thought about the situation.

 _"A tempest of attacks. And She's called for backup. That's what I call"_ Mine opened her eyes _"a pinch!"_

Mine jumped over Sheele "So, now...GO!" she aimed her Pumpkin at Coro and fired a powerful shot of spirit energy. Coro was engulfed in the attack and it's skin started to melt.

Seryu had to half cover her face from the light and wind coming from Mine's attack. _"It's power increase?!"_ she thought to herself.

Mine jumped back and looked. The big hole that was on Coro's face regenerated and healed "Damn it...It's already started regenerating. What energy..."

Seryu laughed, amused at the scene "Don't underestimate the stamina of Imperial Arms."

As Seryu smiled, Sheele emerge from the smoke caused by Mine's attack and charged at Sheele. Seryu gasped

"Imperial Arms are tools." Sheele said "It will stop once it's user is killed."

 _"She was aiming for me from the start!"_ Seryu thought at she realised their true objective. She raised her arms in defense.

"I'll get her with my secret move" Sheele though as she pointed her giant scissors "EXTASE!"

As Sheele yelled, her weapon started glowing brightly blinding everyone including Seryu.

Seryu covered her eyes from her arm " _Light-generating metal? How can such a move exist?_ "

Sheele aimed her weapon "This is the end" she said as she attacked with her scissors.

Seryu gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to let it end here. Using her Tonfa Guns, Seryu blocked Sheele's incoming attacks. Sheele's attacks came in like a machine gun as Seryu let out a war cry.

Then, after a series of blocking, Seryu managed to slow down the speed of Sheele's attacks. " _She's strong!"_ Sheele thought to herself as her eyes widened.

Coro finally noticed that Seryu was being attacked. Sheele swung her scissors again but Seryu manage to block and dodge each one of them. Coro went to support Seryu but stopped when Mine shot it in the hip "Stop right there." Mine said talking to the creature "I'm your opponent, remember? I won't let you go."

Mine once again thought about the situation " _As the threat lessens, it's power weakens. But it's enough to keep it busy."_ she thought as Coro turned around and face her " _And by process of elimination, I'm starting to figure out where the core is."_

Coro charged at Mine.

Meanwhile, back to Sheele and Seryu. Seryu was pushed back and her back hit a fence. She looked up at Sheele and quickly reacted when Sheele swung her giant scissors. Seryu dodged and Sheele's attack chopped the fense in half.

The two was now in a forest of trees with Sheele chasing Seryu. They both fought with Sheele doing most of the attacking and Seryu blocking.

Then, Seryu tripped over and rock and dropped one of her Tonfa guns. "Crap!"

Sheele took this chance and chopped off both of Seryu's arm off. Seryu screamed in pain. Her arms flew into the air with blood splattering everywhere. Sheele realised what she just did " _She sacrificed her arms to stop a fatal blow."_

Sheele ignored it for now and went to quickly finish Seryu off.

"Justice will always prevail!" Seryu yelled as a insane and mad smiled appeared on her face. Seryu's eyes were creepily wide open as two hidden guns came out of the holes of Seryu's arm.

Sheele's eyes widened a bit in shock " _Body modification?_ "

As Seryu aimed her guns, she spoke "This is the trump card General Orge gave me. TAKE THIS!"

A gunshot was heard. The single gunshot echoed through the field.

There was silence. Sheele stood there, smoke steamed from the spot where the bullet hit her Extase.

 _"She blocked it?"_ Seryu thought not believing that her trump card was so easily blocked.

Sheele didn't waste any more time. She spun her weapon to gain momentum and swung her weapon chopping off Seryu's guns that was attached to her body. Seryu once again screamed in pain as it like her arms were being chopped off for a second time. Blood poured out of the holes of where Seryu's arm used to be.

 _"Not done yet..."_ Seryu thought, her grin returning to her face _"If I use it, Coro will overheat and be temporary immobile. But I have no choice"_

Coro stopped as it heard Seryu's voice "Coro last resort! BERSERKER!" -

Suddenly, grew more bigger, muscular and demonic. It's collar broke as it's skin turned dark red. Coro flexed it's muscles as it stared at Mine. It opened it's mouth showing three layers of teeth before roaring loudly.

The roar was so loud and ear-piercing that Mine and Sheele was forced to stop and cover their ears with their hands.

 _"So they have a secret skill, too."_ Mine thought as she covered her ears. Because of the sound, Mine was completely immobilized.

All of sudden, Coro grabbed Mine...hard. Coro not only increased strength, it increased it speed as well.

Mine's eyes widened in horror "Oh no-"

"MINE!" Sheele cried out.

Seryu's grin grew wider "CRUSH HER TO DEATH!"

Corr tightened the grip on Mine's body. Mine gritted her teeth in pain. She started screaming in pain as Coro tightened it's grip even more.

Mine's bones started to make a cracking noise as she screamed even more. Tears started to appear on her face as Mine's eyes were closed.

Suddenly, the sound of scissors were heard and Coro's arm, the arm that was crushing Mine, was chopped off.

Coro's arm landed on the ground causing the ground to shake as Sheele landed safely. Mine was lying on the floor, she was okay.

Mine smiled in relief as she realised who just saved her "Sheele!"

Sheele was really glad "I made it just in time!"

She celebrated too soon for a gunshot was heard. The gunshot echoed through the battlefield of the night.

The bullet went right through Sheele's chest as her body started falling towards the ground. Mine stared, an incredulous look of horror filled her face.

From the sidelines, still smiling widely, her mouth was wide open revealing a hidden gun. Seryu's face was filled with an evil triumphantly smile.

" _My body..."_ Sheele thought as Coro charged at her with it's mouth wide open. It was as though time had slowed down "w _on't move_ "

Seryu bit down on her gun as she smiled evilly, her face filled with triumphant "JUSTICE IS SERVED!"

Sheele knew what was coming next... She was going to die. It was as thought time had slowed down. Using this time, Sheele thought about the past.

Night Raid. The place she belonged.

She remembered the celebration party Night Raid threw when Sheele obtained an Imperial Arm, she remembered the proud look on everyone's faces. Although Akame just started hungrily at the cake Night Raid baked for Sheele.

She remembered all the good times she had with Najenda, Lubbock, Leone, Akame, Bulat, Tatsumi and Mine. She loved all of them. She had a lot of fun times with them.

Mine stared in horror. She watched at Coro slowly got closer and closer. It's mouth was wide open showing it's vicious teeth and it was right on top of Sheele. Mine couldn't do anything, all she could do was watch as Coro _slowly_ got closer. Mine suddenly realised something. The battlefield was filled with complete silence and time was moving really slowly...almost too slow.

Mine suddenly heard footsteps. The footsteps of a figure sprinting.

It was the most supernatural thing Mine had ever seen. While Coro, Seryu, Sheele and Mine were moving slowly in time, the figure approaching them was sprinting at them at full speed. Time slowing down didn't seem to affect the approaching figure.

Mine looked. The figure was a woman. The woman was very skinny and wore a long sleeved black jacket with her hood over her face. Her jacket was unzipped revealing nothing but a black string bikini, boots and gloves.

However, that was not what shocked Mine the most. What shocked Mine was what the woman was holding in her left hand. A copy or some sort of clone of Sheele.

The woman reached Sheele and pushed her out of the way, causing Sheele to dropped her Extase, and replaced her with the clone.

Time returned to normal and the clone of Sheele was bitten in half by Coro.

The real Sheele fell to the floor. Mine looked at Sheele, she saw blood and Sheele was unconscious "SHEELE!"

Coro reacted quickly, it devoured the clone of Sheele completely and charge at the women. The woman raised her hand, suddenly her glove started to glow blue. Tiny bits of black and blue metal particles appeared out of thin air. The particles formed together around the woman's arm and formed a black cannon .

The women aimed her cannon but instead of aiming at Coro, she aimed at Seryu and fired. Her cannon made a charging up sound before firing five flamming blue rocks at Seryu.

Coro reacted. It sprinted and stood in front of Seryu. Coro made it just in, blocking the attack with it's arms.

As the smoke cleared and Coro stood there breathing heavily. It received heavy damage but it slowly regenerated. Both Seryu and Mine stared in complete shock at the mysterious woman who had showed up. The woman stood in front of Mine and Sheele facing Seryu.

The air caught on to the woman and blew off the woman's hood revealing her face. Mine looked at the Woman. Her jacket was black with a white star on the back. But what was more shocking was that her skin was completely pale and her eyes had a blue circular pattern in them.

Mine looked at the woman's cannon. It was a weapon she had never seen before. " _What kind of Imperial Arm is that?_ " she asked herself

Seryu's shock soon turned into rage. "HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY! CORO!"

Coro roared before charging once at Rock, throwing it's fist at her. The woman swung her cannon and it clashed with Coro's fist. However the woman overpowered Coro leaving Coro wide open. She was really strong considering how skinny she was.

With both efficiently and speed, the women then summoned a black katana and slashed it diagonally at Coro, she then smashed her cannon into Coro's head, slashed her sword horizontally, swung her cannon vertically, slashed her sword diagonally, stabbed her cannon forwards into Coro's face, swung her sword horizontally before finally kicking Coro with her foot with incredible strength forcing Coro back.

Seryu stared in disbelief " _I-impossible. She's beating Coro even after using Berserker. This is bad, Coro will overheat when the Berserker wears off...if that happens"_

The woman stared emotionlessly at Seryu as she slowly walked towards Coro. Coro's injuries healed slowly and faced the women.

Still lying on the floor, Mine stared as the battle took place. So many questions were going off in her mind. However one question stood out for Mine.

Why was this woman helping them?

Suddenly, multiple footsteps were heard and Mine, Sheele and the women were surrounded by Imperial Guards.

This was bad. Mine had a broken arm, Sheele was unconscious and the mysterious woman was outnumbered.

The woman seemed unfazed by the sudden turn of events.

"Time to go" said a new unfamiliar voice coming from behind Mine. Mine looked behind her and saw boy. The boy was wearing what looked like the combination of a lab coat and a hoodie. His clothes consisted of the colours blue and white.

Mine's eyes widened " _When did he-_ "

The boy placed his hands on Mine's and Sheele's shoulder. Suddenly Mine, Sheele and the boy was engulfed in a bright blue and white light that blinded everyone.

" _Another one?!"_ Seryu thought looking away from the light. Nothing was making sense to her.

"What is this?!" One of the guards asked covering his eyes

"Be careful! We don't know what might happen!"

The light faded. Mine, Sheele and the boy were gone. The woman remained there staring emotionless at Seryu.

"What was that light just now?" One of the imperial guards asked.

It took a couple of seconds for Seryu to realised that Sheele and the other one had escaped. "How dare you get in my way...I don't know who you think you are...but people who help criminals are just as evil." Seryu began before raising her voice "JUSTICE IS ABSOLUTE! EVIL WILL NEVER PREVAIL!" Seryu yelled pointing at the woman. Her face was both twisted and full of rage.

Black cringed. She didn't like the fact that Seryu had the same voice as her. The way Seryu spoke was different and her tone was very different...but her voice sounded like Black's.

The capital soldiers were a bit shaken looking at Seryu's twisted personality but still continued their job and stared back at Black "Arrest her!"

Five men charged at the weapon each holding melee weapon.

One guard swung their sword at Black. Both faster and stronger, Black swung her cannon breaking the guard's sword, armour and bones.

Another guard swung a large sword at her. Black blocked with her cannon and then slashed his stomach with her katana.

Three imperial guards, two male and one female, charged at her with a spears. Black unsummoned her cannon and focused on her katana.

Black swung her katana chopping one of the spears in half while injuring the female at the same time. She kicked the second man in the face causing his a couple of his teeth to fall off along with some blood.

The last spearman desperately swung his spear at Black. Black caught the spear with his hand. Still wearing gloves, she crushed the man's spear into two pieces using just her hand. She then kicked him in the stomach, blood sputtered out of the man's mouth before being sent crashing back into a building.

The rest of the imperial guards stared in horror as they just witness seven of their men were defeated like they were nothing. They quickly snapped out of their shocked, three imperial guards holding rifles aimed and rapidly fired at Black.

20-35 shots were fired and each one of them hit Black in every single place. Her blood spattered everywhere as the imperial guard continued to fire. After the three of them run out of bullets they stopped and looked.

Black remained standing, her eyes were closed, bullets holes in both her clothes and skin.

A single imperial guard panicked when he saw that Black was still standing. He grabbed out a handgun and fired a single powerful shot.

Black opened her eyes and reacted. She swung her katana cutting the bullet in half. The bullets holes in her skin and clothes started closing and regenerating.

Everyone stared at her in horror. "M-M-monster!"

Using everyone's shock as a chance, Black re summoned her rock cannon and fired three flamming rocks at the group of imperial arms killing 5-10 people. The explosion of Black's attack left the rest of the guard severely injured. A large fire appeared in the middle of the battle field.

"We need more reinforcements" one of the imperial guards said blowing his whistle. Once he blew his whistle he fainted.

"CORO!" The large red skin dog jumped at Black throwing it's fist at Rock. Rock raised her cannon and blocked. In this situation, Black and Coro were equal in strength with Coro slowly overpowering Black.

"KILL HER CORO!" Seryu yelled

 **Black Rock Shooter vs Seryu Ubiquitous** (Both voiced by Kana Hanazawa)

With her other arm, Black stabbed her katana into Coro's stomach. However, Coro ignored it and used it's other hand to punch Rock right in the stomach.

Black was sent flying across the field. She skidded across the ground like a rock being thrown across water. Black then did a back flipped and her feet skated across the ground before stopping.

Coro roared and charged at Black.

Black raised her cannon pointed it towards the sky. Suddenly, her cannon split opened and rotated until it transformed into a gatling gun. The rotor head spun as Black let her bullets rage onto Coro.

Coro used it arms to blocked as it received the hundred of bullets Black was firing.

Coro's skin started to dissolve and many bullets holes appeared in it's arms. But it kept moving forward. Coro finally got close enough and threw it's fist at Black. Black quickly transformed her machine gun back into a cannon and jumped back dodging the attack.

While Black was in mid-air, Coro threw itself at her. Black was about to block with her cannon when suddenly a gunshot was heard.

From the back, Seryu's mouth was open and smoked steamed from the gun from inside her mouth. Seryu had fired once again and fired a bullet that hit Black right through her head. Blood spattered from her head. It didn't kill her but it was enough to immobilize her.

Coro opened it's mouth and bit Black in half...at least, that's what Seryu wished should've happened. However in reality, someone else appeared and grabbed Black before Coro could devour her.

Black looked, only to see magenta circular eyes staring back at her.

White Rock Shooter. Also known as Sing-love.

Sing-love grinned as she was carrying Black bridal style.

"You can let go now" Black said emotionless

"You know I would always carry my daughter like this" Sing-love said "And you just so happen to look exactly like her" She joked.

Coro roared interrupting their moment and threw it's fist at the pair.

All of a sudden, little bits of red and black micro cubes appeared out of thin air and together they formed a red and black shield. The shield floated in front of Black and Sing-love and easily blocked Coro's attack.

"Sorry to interrupt your little duel Black" Jack said entering the battlefield. Jack wore his usual red and black outfit with his hood covering his face. "But leave the Jaegers to us"

(FLASHBACK)

Jason looked at Black "I need you to hold off Seryu until the other two arrived"

"Why?" Black asked. She wondered why she could just escape. She also wondered why Jack and Sing-love meet to fight her when they're supposed to be make sure Seryu stays alive.

"Apparently Jack has this plan" Jason replied "He won't tell me what it is, but he says his plan will definitely work"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Sing-love put down Black "You can go now. Leave her to us"

Black didn't waste a second, she sprinted in the opposite direction exiting the battlefield.

Seryu cursed. " _Enemy reinforcements?!"_ She thought. " _And the other one got away. Now matter, I'll execute these Night Raid members and go after the other one later"_

"Night Raid" Seryu growled at Sing-love.

 _"Aww that's cute"_ Jack thought to himself " _She thinks we're part of Night Raid_ "

By now Seryu knew this was an enemy she shouldn't mess with. But there was no way she was going to retreat. Only villains and cowards run from the battlefield. Cowards like Sheele and Black. Seryu thought. "CORO!"

Coro once again, obeys the command of it's master and charges at Sing-love and Jack.

Sing-love was about to spring into action but Jack raised his hand in front of her telling Sing-love to stand still.

Coro charged at Jack and threw it's fist at him.

Jack could've blocked, dodged or even attack back. Instead, he stood still and waited for Coro's attack. Coro threw it's fist however it stopped when it's fist was 1 cm away from Jack's fist.

"Coro?" Seryu said wondering what was wrong.

Coro started to shrink, it's skin returned to normal and it's giant arms disappeared. Coro shrunk until it was back to it's original tiny size. Coro laid on the floor, smoke steam from it's body and Coro wasn't moving.

Seryu eyes widened as she finally understood what happened. Berserker had weared off which means Coro had overheat for a few moments. Seryu opened her mouth and fired another bullet from her mouth.

Quick as lighting, Sing-love summons her white-blade and chops the bullet in half.

Seryu stares in complete shocked as all of her options were literally taken from her from within a minute.

"SERYU!"

The remaining imperial guards from before were now standing in front of Seryu and were facing Sing-love and Jack. Then, imperial reinforcements appeared and surrounded Jack and Sing-love.

Sing-love summoned her white scythe which scared everyone.

"Remember, were not here to kill her" Jack reminded her.

"I know" Sing-love said calmly looking at the imperial guards who were surrounding them "Can I kill them?"

Jack smiled evilly "Be my guest"

Sing-love suddenly disappeared as all the imperial guards, who held melee weapons, charged the pair. As they charged they heard a beautiful voice humming. It was the last thing they heard for they all dropped dead after that.

Sing-love reappeared in the same spot and faced Seryu.

Everyone besides Jack stared incredulously at Sing-love. "J-just what are you?"

Jack grinned evilly for he was waiting for someone to asked that "Us? Oh we're just your ordinary evil criminals"

Everyone wondered how Jack could be so straightforward. Even Sing-love was curious. Apparently Jack has a plan but didn't say anything. He said he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Sing-love! Were leaving" Jack suddenly declared

Sing-love raised an eyebrow "What was the point of all that?"

"oh you'll see" Jack said grinning. The pair was suddenly engulfed in a black and red light. When light faded, Sing-love and Jack were gone.

"J-just who were those people" One of the imperial guards asked not believing what he just witness. He couldn't believed that most of his comrades were killed from within a second.

Meanwhile, with no arms, Seryu sits there staring at Coro, trying to process what just happened. She finally reached a conclusion. " _First, Night Raid sent Sheele and the other one to fight Seryu and when Seryu was about to win, they then sent reinforcements to save Sheele and the pink haired one while Seryu was tired out. They used dirty tactics just like how evil people would. To make things worst, they spared me just to make fun of me"_

It started to rain.

Seryu gritted her teeth in anger _"Night Raid! How dare you make light of me. I'll make you regret your decision. In the name of Justice, I will get my revenge!"_

* * *

 **Night Raid's Base**

Lubbock felt his strings around the base move "Someone's here!"

"It must be Mine and Sheele" Tatsumi said running outside while everyone followed.

The reason why they were all worried is because Mine and Sheele were extremely late making everyone worry about them.

Ignoring the rain, everyone rushed outside. Tatsumi was the first to arrive outside. He arrived outside just in time to see a glimpse of a boy. The boy wore clothes that consisted of the colours Blue and White. The boy disappeared as soon as soon as Tatsumi arrived outside.

Tatsumi wondered who he was but soon forgot his question when he looked down. Both Sheele and Mine were lying one the ground unconscious. Mine's arm was broken and Sheele had a bullet hole in her chest.

"MINE! SHEELE" Tatsumi said running up to them.

Not long after Tatsumi, the rest of the Night Raid members arrived.

Najenda saw Sheele and Mine and instantly reacted "GET MEDICAL HELP NOW!" she ordered

"On it" Lubbock said rushing back inside.

"Bulat! Leone! Carry them inside" Najenda ordered

Being the strongest ones there, Leone and Bulat didn't hesitated and followed Najenda's orders. They picked up Mine and Sheele and quickly carried them inside.

Akame and Tatsumi followed.

Mine and Sheele were rushed inside and given medical attention immediately. Everyone was relieved that Mine had just broken an arm and nothing else...it was Sheele everyone was worried about. A bullet had gone straight threw Sheele's chest which could easily kill anyone.

The wrapped Mine's broken arm while Sheele was rushed into a room. Only the doctor and Najenda were allowed inside the room. Everyone else had to wait

Akame hugged Mine when Mine regained consciousness almost breaking her other arm.

Mine was then bombarded with questions. Mine went to explaining about what happen after their mission. But in the middle of Mine's explanation, Najenda came out of the room that Sheele was in. Najenda had a serious expression on her face.

Everyone tensed. Tatsumi stood up and faced Najenda "Well? Is she-"

"Thanks to the bullet, most of Sheele's body had become completely paralysed" Najenda explained. "She won't be able to fight until she has healed"

Everyone felt a sense of relief rush through the bodies. Najenda didn't say the _two words_ which meant-

"She's alive and stable" Najenda finished

Akame was so glad to hear those words. Mine sighed in relief. Tatsumi smiled as he was both relieved and glad.

Then, before anything else could be said, the door to the Sheele's room opened and the doctor came out. "She's awake" The doctor told the group.

"Can we see her?" Mine asked eagerly.

Najenda nodded "Yes but be quiet. Thanks to that bullets, Sheele's body has become quite weak" everyone nodded and entered the room. Sheele was lying on a bed, bandages covered his chest and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"H-ha-hallo e-everyone" Sheele said weakly.

"Sheele!" Akame, Mine and Tatsumi yelled running to her bed.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Akame said

Everyone shared Akame's feelings. They were all just glad that she was okay.

Tatsumi looked at Sheele and made a fist with his hand. He couldn't believe that it was Seryu who did this to her. Tatsumi suddenly felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Tatsumi looked and saw Bulat staring at him

"You shouldn't let rage take over you" Bulat said "You should've been ready for this when you agreed to join Night Raid"

Tatsumi thought about Bulat's words and calmed down bit.

Sheele smiled as she was able to see her friends again. To be in the place where she belonged. But her smiles soon turned into a sad expression "I-I'm s-sorry everyone-"

"Don't talk" Akame said not letting her finish "It's okay. Just get some rest"

Najenda knew why Sheele apologized. Sheele must be thinking that she wasn't strong enough. "Don't worry Sheele. You may have lost Extase but your lost wasn't in vain." Najenda said "Thanks to you two there's one less imperial arm user serving the Minister. An organic Imperial Arm can be very dangerous when engaged in battle with. A lot revolution army soldiers would've died fighting Seryu"

Mine and Sheele tensed when that was said. Najenda noticed this and raised an eyebrow "You did kill her right?" Najenda just assumed that they did considering the rule where when Two Imperial users fight each other, one of them must die. Since Mine and Sheele were still alive, Seryu must have been the one who died. But then again. Nejanda hasn't heard Mine's whole story yet.

"Honestly" Mine began "I actually don't know whether Seryu is alive or not"

This grabbed everyone's attention.

"During the battle...when Sheele was about to be killed. We were saved at by two people" Mine explained.

Everyone gasped as they were shocked at two things. First, the fact that Sheele was nearly killed. Second, they were saved?

"To be honest, Sheele and I would've been dead if it weren't for them" Mine said

Tatsumi suddenly remembered something "Wait, when I rushed outside, I saw a short glimpse of a boy wearing blue and white. Does that ring a bell?"

Mine and everyone else was a bit surprised. But Mine then nodded "Yeah that's him." Mine then continued to explain about how there was this woman who was able to fight against Coro and was able to summon some sort of cannon. She explained what the women looked like and how the battle occured in detail. "The boy then somehow teleported us out of there so I don't know what happened next"

"Teleport?" Lubbock asked "How is that possible?"

Najenda took a guess "Shambhala. Not much is known about this Imperial Arm, but I read somewhere in a book that it has the ability to teleport a person to wherever you want. Maybe the boy has it"

"Maybe" Mine added.

"Did you find out why they saved you" Akame asked. She was grateful for what they did but she was a bit suspicious. It seemed too good to be true that someone as powerful as them only appeared just to save Sheele.

Mine shrugged "We didn't exchange any words so I don't know"

"Well there's no use wondering about it now" Nejenda said standing up "For now, we should all get some rest. It's getting late"

"Boss, what should we do if we meet them in the future" Leone asked

"Get as much information out of them as you can" Nejenda said "For all we know, they might have other objectives"

"Shouldn't we scout them?" Leone asked "If they saved Sheele and Mine then surely there on our side"

Najenda shook her head "If they wanted to join us they would've just joined the revolutionary army"

She had a good point.

"But until then" Najenda said "Get some rest"

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

The next day continued. Akame had to feed Mine because of her arm.

Night Raid received a direct order from the Revolution Army leaders to assassinate two civil officers which Leone and Tatsumi easily dealt with.

Tatsumi also learned why Leone became an assassin.

But other than that, the day went on like usual. Until Night.

It was midnight and Tatsumi just couldn't sleep so he visited the graves of Ieyasu and Sayo. As he laid flowers on their graves, he remembered the night when Sheele came to comfort him. While Tatsumi mourned over his friends' death, Sheele came and held him. Tatsumi really did enjoy that moment...speaking of Sheele Tatsumi thought he would pay her a visit. It was midnight but Tatsumi still wanted to make sure she was okay.

As he walked through the hallways of the base. He met Akame.

"Akame?" Tatsumi said wondering why Akame was up so late. He then looked at the plate of snacks that was in her hand "A midnight snack?"

"No" Akame answered "This is Sheele's favourite meal. I thought she might be hungry so I decided to visit her"

"Not everyone is as hungry as you Akame" Tatsumi said sweat-dropping "and it's midnight, she might be sleeping"

"You were planning on visiting her as well weren't you" Akame said

Tatsumi sighed in defeat "Yeah"

"Let's see her together" Akame said

Tatsumi nodded. Together, the pair visited Sheele's room. To their surprise, Sheele was awake and was surprised to see Akame and Tatsumi.

"Hey Sheele" Tatsumi greeted

"We brought you food" Akame said showing Sheele the plate that contained her favourite meal.

Sheele smiled "T-thank you" She was really glad to have friends like Akame and Tatsumi.

"Why aren't you asleep" Tatsumi asked.

Sheele's face fell and she returned to a sad expression "I'm s-sorry"

Tatsumi and Akame wondered what she meant.

"I'm sorry for being so useless" Sheele continued

"Don't say that" Tatsumi said trying to assure her.

"But it's true. I'm clumsy at everything and you guys are always doing a better job than" Sheele said sadly "and now that I've lost Extase, I'm really useless now...maybe it would've been better if I had just di-"

Akame dropped the plate of snacks causing it to shatter into pieces when it hit the floor. Akame then placed both her hand on Sheele softly. "Don't ever say that!"

Sheele and Tatsumi had never heard Akame raised her voice before. Nor have they seen her cry "I don't care about all that! You're still and will always be a precious comrade to me! You're alive! That's all that matters to me!"

Tatsumi stared in shocked as he had never seen Akame this emotional. He always thought Akame was amazing because of how composed she was no matter what the situation was. Tatsumi already lose Ieyasu and Sayo so he already knew how it felt to lose precious comrades. But from the look of Akame's face, Tatsumi could tell that Akame has been through worst.

" _To think Akame was this worried about Sheele_ " Tatsumi thought. " _That's right...she was worried about me when I went on my first mission_ "

It was then Tatsumi realized the cold reality of life...There's no way anyone can get used to this kind of pain. The pain of losing a precious comrade.

Tatsumi felt stupid that he thought someone like Akame was used to deaths. In reality Akame felt great pain every time her comrades died.

They were lucky enough that someone came and saved Sheele and Mine, otherwise...Tatsumi would've-

Tatsumi was slowly understanding...just how heartbreaking this line of work _can_ be.

 _"What am I doing?"_ Tatsumi asked angrily at himself, making a fist with his hand. " _I'm such a fool!_ "

" _The pain of losing a comrade... Akame has experienced it too much_ " Tatsumi thought to himself " _I have to face forward like a man! For Akame and everyone else in Night Raid!"_

Tatsumi then did the most unexpected thing. With all his might, Tatsumi punched himself...hard. "OOFFF!"

As Tatsumi fell to the floor, he remembered something very important " _Also, the reason why I began this dirty work was for the money. Money...so that they wouldn't starve...that's right, I have people...people who I want to make happy"_

Tatsumi fell to the floor.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Akame asked

"Are you okay Tatsumi?" Sheele asked

"I was just flipping the switch" Tatsumi said getting back up "Don't worry about it. Anyways, I too want to apologized"

Sheele and Akame looked at Tatsumi.

"I want to apologize for being so thoughtless... I'm going to make you a promise." Tatsumi made a fist with his hand and placed in on his heart "I will not die! I'll certainly stay alive! I'll never make you or anyone else experience that pain!"

Akame's cheeks were red and her eyes were still watering. But she felt touched. "Tat-sumi"

Sheele smiled as she too realised something. Yes, her comrades were precious to her... but she was also precious to them. Sheele placed her hand on her heart "In that case. I promise that I won't die either"

Akame smiled genuinely. Her cheeks were still red. She was overjoyed to hear that.

Tatsumi, Akame and Sheele placed their hand in the middle. Tatsumi smiled with both happiness and determination "We'll make a new country. A country where we'll always be able to see everyone's smiling faces."

Sheele smiled. "Together"

Akame wiped away her tears "Yeah, that's right"

Meanwhile, Najenda, Bulat, Leone, Lubbock and Mine were outside Sheele's room listening to their conversation. Turns out, everyone wanted to visit Sheele. But they all decided to leave and not ruin the moment after hearing all that.

Najenda smiled as she walked away " _That's a very bold statement to claim Tatsumi. I hope you can keep that promise"_

Bulat grinned _"That's the spirit Tatsumi. You still have a long way to go...but with strict training, I know one day you'll surpass me and leave me in the dust... I look forward to seeing it."_ He thought to himself as he too walked away towards his room.

Lubbock walked away angrily " _Hmph, how come he gets all the ladies_ " Lubbock then sighed and smiled as he thought about it for a second time " _You're a good guy Tatsumi. You're exactly what this group needed"_ He thought as he walked away towards his room.

Leone smiled "Y _ou're learning so much and everyone here is supporting you. Tatsumi, I'm really glad I chose to bring you into this group."_ Leone said walking away.

Mine was the only one who didn't smile. Instead, she had a look of determination. " _Sheele...I promise I'll get Extase back for you. You can count on me_ " Mine thought to herself. When her broken arm in a cast, she walked away in a different direction. She remembered Seryu's twistd face and how she mocked them " _I know you were just doing your duty...but if you're going to be hunting us from now on, then so be it._ Seryu Ubiquitous... _The next time we meet, I will certainly take you down!"_

* * *

 **A/N End of chapter! It's only going to get more complicated from here but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you Nevada el Diablo, Hero King Gilgamesh and Eternal Lancer for favoriting this story and thank you dialzen, Nevada el Diablo and Hero King Gilgamesh for following this story.**

 **Now I'll be answering a couple of review questions:**

 **Tendaysromeo: Okay! But can you please some minor characters because I haven't read the manga. However, I have started reading it now so yeah.**

 **XY Kid: I already read up to chapter 23.5 in the manga and I can't help but agree with you. Don't worry, I have plans for those three.**

 **Before I finish, I forgot to point out something. For those Black Rock Shooter fans who are wondering in the last chapter, Why was Sing-love living such a happy life and why was Doctor Gibson alive and why is Stella still a baby? Well, those questions WILL be answered in my other fan fic Strangers In Remnant...That's all I'm going to say about it.**

 **Anyways, Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed and I hope I didn't disappoint you (Probably did though) and I'll see you in the next chapter. BYE!**

* * *

 **Night Raid's Base**

Everyone, besides Sheele, has gathered together for Najenda had summoned them.

"Everyone is here" Najenda said once Mine arrived "I have three pieces of bad news to relay. Listen carefully."

Najenda first explained how they had lost contact with their local team. She then told everyone about how Esdeath had return to the capital which shocked everyone. Leone was assigned to spy of Esdeath which Leone gladly accepted.

"And finally" Najenda said pointing her finger up "There's been a string of murders in the capital. The targets are civil officers. The death includes 4 officials and 61 body guards. The problem is, there posters claiming to be from night raid have been found at all the crime scenes"

Bulat was a bit confused "They're framing us for the crimes? It's easy to see they're fakes right?"

Tatsumi shared Bulat's opinion "But that's obvious isn't it? I mean for us to suddenly start claiming responsibility seems a bit far fetched"

Najenda nodded "That's what I thought for the first and second cases too, but...Now it seems it could have been us"

"Why" Tatsumi asked

"After each incident, the officials have increased security. Even so, they are still being killed" Najenda explained "In the last incident, the former prime minister Chouri and around 20 highly skilled guards were all massacred. As well as his daughter who was a discipline of the imperial fist Temple's master. No one but us could accomplish something like this- is the popular opinion"

Akame picked up from what Najenda was trying to tell them "The criminals are just as powerful as us. In order words, imperial arm users". Akame suddenly thought about her sister.

Najenda continued "Those who were killed were good people who wanted nothing to do with the current prime minister. They were people who made the minister feel ill at ease. In order words, the prime minister is getting rid of his enemies and having Night Raid take the blame."

"Could this also be a trap?" Bulat pointed out "To lure out the real Night Raid"

"I realize this could be a trap...but I wanted to inform you anyway" Najenda claimed "The officials who were killed were all highly skilled people...who opposed the prime minister...and would have nothing to do with the revel army scouts. They cared only for their country. Good people like these officials will be essential in creating our new country. We can't afford to lose any more of these talented people. I think we should head out and crushed this group of fakes-"

At the word of "Fakes" Lubbock suddenly remembered something "They're not the only Night Raid Imposters"

Everyone suddenly looked at Lubbock wondering what he meant.

Lubbock looked at Mine "You know those two people you talked about. The ones who saved you and Sheele"

Now Mine was very curious "Yeah, what about them?"

"Apparently there's four of them" Lubbock declares

Everyone is shocked at what Lubbock just said.

"What makes you say that?" Najenda asked

"While I was on a mission, I found these along the way?" Lubbock said showing the group four pieces of papers.

Everyone gasped at what they saw on the papers.

"Whether this was their objective or not. _This_ is what the capital thinks" Lubbock finished

"I don't blame them for thinking that" Leone said "They did save Sheele and Mine after all"

Najenda was more concern about the fact that there were four of them. From the looks of it. It seems the people who saved Mine and Sheele are in a completely different group. "One of them can overpower the strength of an organism-based Imperial Arm while the other can teleport. It's hard to imagine what the other two can do."

A image of the four powerful individual beings standing below the Night Raid's Logo popped up in everyone's mind.

"If you do run into them" Najenda continued "Proceed with caution. You can tell these people are powerful individuals and we still don't know whether they are friend or foe. But for now, we must focus on the problem at hand...What are your opinions on this?" Najenda asked going back on topic.

Everyone including Tatsumi agreed that these Night Raid fakes who have been killing good officials needed to be dealt with. However, while Nejenda gave the orders about who was going where, Mine was now thinking about something else.

Mine looked at the papers Lubbock showed them. The papers had a picture of each of them and contained the words:

 **"Four Unknown Night Raid Member"**

 **"Extremely** **Dangerous, please report these people if you see them"**

 **"Wanted Dead or Alive"**

The chapter ends with a picture of Black's, Sing-love's, Jack's and Jason's faces on four different Wanted Posters.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 19/05/2017**


	3. Save The Hardship

**A/N Events are based on the anime and not the mange.**

 **Warning: Contains lots of grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Reserved rice, huh?" Lubbock said observing the scene "As expected of good guys"

Lubbock and Akame were currently hiding in a tree not far from a village where the political officer they're meant to protect is giving rice to the village.

"That amount should lift the people's spirit" Akame commented before her stomach started growling from hunger "Watching this makes me hungry"

Lubbock quickly reaches into pocket and pulls out some sort of snack bar "I'll give you this, but I'm counting on you when the enemy comes."

Akame looks blankly at Lubbock's snack. Instead of taking it, she bites Lubbock entire hand.

After moments of waiting, Lubbock checks his strings again "No reaction...looks like we're coming up empty."

"Don't let your guard down" Akame said taking another bite out of the snake Lubbock gave him.

"I know" Lubbock said seriously

Akame then looks at the sky " _Tatsumi...Bulat...If the enemy is on your side...please...Make it through alive!"_

* * *

 **The Ryuusen**

Saling across waters, the giant red and gold ship known as The Ryuusen leaves the dock. The ship holds many people, each wearing a dress or suit. Wearing a suit himself, Tatsumi is one of those people. He looks and sees a short old man surrounded by guards "The old man I'm suppose to protect is surrounded by people"

Tatsumi relaxes "Assassinating him would be impossible" He declared confidently. "Looks like we're coming up empty-"

Before he could finish his sentence, an invisible figure punch him in the neck. This took Tatsumi by surprise "Huh, wh-what?"

"That's a touch call to make on your own, Tatsumi" A familiar voice spoke.

Tatsumi looked around, only to see no one around him. "Eh? Aniki?"

"My invisibility gives me the upper hand" Bulat said "After all, you never know what the enemy plans."

He realised Bulat was right. "That's true. I'm sorry Aniki." He then switched to another topic "How many times have you hit me?"

"Well, consider it tough love" Bulat replied "love..." He repeats again "love..." he repeats again while blushing under his armour.

"You don't have to say it three times!" Tatsumi said backing away a bit before getting serious again "At any rate, this armour sure is useful. Thanks to it, we were able to board the ship."

"Yeah!" Bulat said placing his hand on his chest "In the war against the south, I fought with this. It's like my partner. However..."

Bulat then proceeded to tell Tatsumi his backstory. The story how he was the superior was arrested since he didn't except the minister's bribe and how Bulat was set up as a criminal because apparently there was some jealousy towards him.

"Before they could do anything, I made my escape using this Imperial Arms." Bulat finished

"Unbelievable" was all Tatsumi could say about the Minister's action.

Suddenly, a spark of electricity sparked from Bulat's armour. "The invisibility is at it's limit. I have to take the armour off for a while."

"Don't they know your face, Aniki?" Tatsumi pointed out "Leave this area to me!"

"All right!" Bulat said before turning to leave "I'll go investigate inside the ship"

Moments after that, Everyone on board had moved inside including Tatsumi. As Tatsumi takes a drink, he looks around "If I see anyone suspicious, I won't let them get away. Well, I'm pretty suspicious looking myself..."

Tatsumi was about to drink when suddenly he heard a song of an instrument.

Tatsumi looked up "A flute?"

* * *

 **Sweets Amaenbou**

"Bring your best sweets"

"Y-yes, Ma'am. Right away!"

Her servant goes back into the shop to fetch the requested item. Meanwhile, a women sits outside under the shade.

Across the street, on a roof, Leone watches as her instincts takes place " _Because I'm in this form, I know. That her being alone is a trap for me. As evidenced by the evil I can smell radiating from her body"_

(FLASHBACK)

"Esdeath is a homicidal maniac who enjoys slaughter. Be on your guard"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

 _"Thinking I could kill her if I had an opening..."_ Leone thought " _naive. This is frustrating, but I must follow my instincts and retreat!"_

As Esdeath eats her sweet, she notices something "Hmm? one of their presence are gone. A pity, I had the perfect torture technique prepared for three."

She then notices something else as she looks at her ice-cream "This is pretty delicious. After the mission is finished, maybe I'll get some for them." She said as she thought about the three beast before going back on topic. "The only question now is...will the other two take the bait"

Meanwhile, on another roof, with their presence completely hidden and invisible, Sing-love and Jack watched the entire event go by.

"So she's the one and only Esdeath that you two have been telling me all about" Sing-love commented

"Yep" Jack said "Wave, Bols and Run will be easy. Dr Sylish, Kurome and Seryu will be...complicated. Esdeath on the other hand, is a completely different story. She's the only who can actually turn out plan into a failure"

"The plan sounded like a failure from the beginning" Sing-love said honestly "Are you sure you want to save someone like her?"

Jack looked at Sing-love and pointed at Esdeath "You used to be just like her"

"In what way?" Sing-love asked amusingly even thought she knew the answer.

"Hmm, let me think" Jack said sarcastically "How about the fact that both of you enjoy human slaughter? Esdeath has probably slaughtered just as many humans as you-"

"I doubt that." Sing-love said. "I can tell she has killed a lot of people but I've once wiped out an entire planet full of humans."

"How humble of you" Jack said sarcastically.

Sing-love looked at Esdeath who was still eating her ice-cream "Honestly, I don't see what makes her so scary."

"Easy for you to say." Jack commented "You're not human."

"Good point." Sing-love commented.

Jack suddenly realised something that made him worry.

Sing-love noticed Jack's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just realised a mistake in chapter 1." Jack said "I wrote that your kildcount was 30...but now that you mentioned it, you've probably killed billions and billions of people back in your world."

Sing-love just shrugged and looked at Esdeath. "Putting that aside, if this Esdeath character really is as heartless as you describe then why are we saving her?"

"Despite being a women who has mercilessly killed or tortured thousands of lives, The Jaegers still care about her and Esdeath cares about them." Jack explained "And as you know, since Jason is a picky guy and only wants the perfect happy ending, we have to save her."

"And how are we going to do that?" Sing-love asked

"Don't worry" Jack assured "Me and Jason have a plan."

"Does this plan involved taking a gamble?" Sing-love asked rhetorically. By now, Sing-love already knew how Jack's mind worked.

"Yep" Jack said casually without hesitation. "Esdeath isn't a person you can simply convince with mere words. Our plan to save her depends on luck. It may sound impossible but it's out only chance"

Sing-love sat down with her cheek leaning on her fist. She looked at Esdeath unimpressed "Honestly, this whole mission seems impossible."

"You're right about that. The more we dive into this, the more complicated it's going to get." Jack stated before sighing "Ara-ara."

Sing-love half grinned at Jack when he said that "Did you just say Ara-ara?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack asked.

"You've been hanging around Kurumi too much."

* * *

 **The Ryuusen**

Leaning against a table, Tatsumi was now on his knees barely standing. "What the hell is happening?" He place his hand on his ear. "Is it the music?"

The ship had now passed the urban areas in other words, the ship was no longer visible from the shores. As soon as the song started playing, Tatsumi struggled to stay standing.

It was strange, as soon as the flute started playing, Tatsumi felt all his energy and willpower drain away from his body.

The flute continued playing and Tatsumi was now the only man still standing. Everyone else was laying on the floor, their bodies not moving. Overall, everyone was completely debilitated.

Gritting his teeth and forcing himself the get up, Tatsumi slowly limped "Have to go outside!"

Tatsumi walked outside to try get away from the sound but it proved worthless. Tatsumi closed his eyes and tried covering his ears but still that didn't work. "Even outside, I can hear-"

Tatsumi didn't finished his sentence as he tripped over something causing him to fall. He fell on his face "Oww! What was-"

He stopped when he realised he didn't trip over something...he tripped over someone. Tatsumi looked at the person he tripped over who was laying on the floor not moving an inch. Tatsumi assumed the figure was a female because of the black hair that leaked out from her hood. She's head and stomach was facing the floor. She wore a black jacket that went from her neck to her legs. She was wearing a hood so Tatsumi couldn't see her face or even the back of her head. The person seemed to be unconscious but Tatsumi was focused on something else.

Tatsumi's eyes widened a bit as he saw, on the back of the women's jacket, was a white star.

(FLASHBACK)

"She stood in front of me where I laid on the ground so I couldn't see all the details. But she was definitely...not normal."

"Not normal?" Tatsumi asked Mine. Everyone else also had the same question.

"Her skin was...was so pale and her blue eyes glowed in the dark. I only saw her back but she wore a black jacket with a white star on the back."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

It was definitely wasn't coincidence. Who else would wear a black jacket with a white star on the Ryuusen.

Tatsumi's eyes widened a bit as he just realised something. He placed all the puzzles pieces and came to an conclusion. She was the one who saved Sheele and Mine. She must've came to help Bulat and him to kill the night raid imposters but was affected by the song of the flute.

Tatsumi really wanted to help the hooded women and repay her for saving his comrades but thanks to the song, he could barely help himself.

He knew this wasn't normal. A flute that could drain people's energy was certainly not normal. "This must be an Imperial Arm."

"Oh! Looks like someone's still struggling." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Tatsumi turned around to face the the voice. Emerging from the shadows was a large muscular man. He had long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes.

"If you'd fallen asleep like your friend over there, I would have left you alone."

Tatsumi easily put two and two together and knew who he was. "Then you must be the Night Raid Imposters."

For some reason, the blonde was pretty happy to hear that. He chuckled "So you're a real one eh? This is great. Here you go."

The muscular man then threw a sword at Tatsumi which he caught.

Tatsumi didn't really understand why a man would give the enemy a weapon. "What are you doing?"

"Well..." the man started reaching for the weapon that was on his back. "I want to fight to gain experience,"

He pulled out a double sided axe, he got into battle positions before declaring. "in order to become the strongest. Come at me!"

The real Night raid member finally understood and accepted his challenge. "Ah, I see. Then I'll give you some experience..." Tatsumi pulled out his sword and jumped in the air towards the fake night raid member. "And send you to hell!"

Once again, the muscular blonde seemed excited "Excellent! How Vigorous!" He raised his axe "Destroying you will be well worth it!"

Tatsumi saw the attack coming and moved back just in time to dodge when the man swung his axe downwards. The axe created a small crater on the floor of the ship.

Tatsumi moved back, his feet slid across the floor before he stopped.

The blonde grinned widely. "Given what the music did to your body, I'm impressed that you dodge. In that case..."

The man's axe suddenly split into two pieces. One axe in each hand. "How's this?!"

The blonde pulled back his arm and threw one of his axe was tremendous strength. The axe spin dangerously like a Frisbee and headed towards Tatsumi.

With the effects of the song still active on his body, Tatsumi ducked barely dodge the axe. However, the spinning axe reverted back light a boomerang and headed towards Tatsumi again.

Tatsumi moved to the side again however the axe still manage to land a cut on Tatsumi's stomach, drawing blood. The man caught his axe as it returned to him.

Tatsumi placed his hand on his stomach ignoring the pain. "So that's your Imperial Arm."

"The Imperial Arms Great Double Axe: Belvark." The man answered before Tatsumi could ask. He pulled back his arm "Not just anyone can just wield this weapon!"

He threw the axe once again, this time landed another deep cut on Tatsumi's cheek as he tried to dodged.

Just like before, the axe reverted back like a boomerang and headed towards Tatsumi.

"If that's how it is..." Tatsumi said standing upright. He started sprinting in the man's direction. The spinning axe continued to follow Tatsumi as he sprinted towards the muscular blonde, his face filled with determination. "I'll make it hit you! Destroy yourself!"

The fake Night Raid member grinned widely, showing more of his teeth.

Suddenly, a guy came out of nowhere and delivered an uppercut to Tatsumi's face sending him flying into the sky. (Not literally)

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Bulat yelled while the blonde muscular man just stared a bit confused.

Tatsumi placed his hand over his mouth and nose which was bleeding from Bulat's attack. He just stared at Bulat as he scolded him.

"The opponent was clearly ready for your attack!" Bulat said angrily while pointing at Tatsumi "No matter how you look at it, he would've won! What are you doing, plunging in like-"

Bulat stopped when he realised the unconscious hooded women laying on the floor near when Tatsumi was. Bulat saw the white star on the back of her jacket. "She's-"

"The one who saved Mine and Sheele." Tatsumi answered still recovering from Bulat's uppercut.

"You..." The blonde man said once he had processed the events that just happened. He pointed his axe at Bulat. "You're awfully chipper."

Bulat turned his head to looked at the man as he continued talking. "The debilitating music should have affected the entire ship."

"Oh, that's what it was..." Bulat said fully turning around to face the man. "Then it wouldn't work on me."

"Huh?"

A fiery aura surrounded Bulat's body. "The hot blood that courses through my body isn't something that others can calm!"

It was then the man realised something on Bulat's leg that shocked him a bit. " _This guy..."_

"What an interesting guy!" the man said smiling once again. "You physically injured yourself to stop the brainwashing effect, huh?"

"I am Bulat, of Night Raid. But you can call me Handsome."

"I am Lady Esdeath's servant, Daidara, of the three beast."

"Move that women to a safer area." Bulat ordered Tatsumi referring to the hooded women laying on the floor.

Tatsumi didn't object and got up. "Hai!"

He picked up the women carrying her by shoulder. It was then, Tatsumi got a good look at the women's face. Her eyes were closed and her whole body felt like a ragged doll and she was surprisingly light. Mine had already told Tatsumi about her skin but he was still surprised to see that her skin was _actually_ pale.

Tatsumi decided to worry about that later and move the women to place where she won't get hurt. He turned around and walked-

"Tatsumi."

The beginner Night Raid Member stopped and looked back at Bulat.

"Pay close attention to how I fight, and burn it into your memory."

Tatsumi stared at Bulat with admiration "Aniki."

Bulat smiled before facing Daidara. He placed his hand on the floor and yelled "INCURSIO!"

A ring of fire emerged from the floor with Bulat in the middle. The armour appeared above Bulat before it equiped itself to Bulat creating a tornado around him as it was equipping itself.

Bulat pulled out a spear with a red blade on the end of it and swung it, clearing the mini tornado that was around him.

Daidara could sense the power radiating from Bulat yet for some reason it made him excited. "Looks like I can get some great experience!"

At that moment, Daidara and two other figures jumped at Bulat at the same time from all different directions.

Tatsumi saw this and yelled to warn him "ANIKI!"

One of the figures was a boy with blond hair and golden eyes. " _I've got this._ " the boy thought. " _I'll bash his head in-_ "

He didn't get to finishes his thought as Bulat suddenly disappeared. In one moment, Bulat elbowed the boy in the stomach, kicked the second figure who blocked with his arms but still got sent back crashing into the wall and chopped Daidara vertically in half.

While still carrying the hooded women, Tatsumi looked in amazement.

"Tatsumi," Bulat said as it rained Daidara's blood. "This is what I meant before. About being aware of your surroundings."

Wide eyed, Tatsumi processed what he just witness. " _He killed the big one, and still dealt with the other two. All in a single movement._ "

"Aniki, I knew you strong, but you're incredible!" Tatsumi praised.

"That's right." Bulat said turning to look at Tatsumi. "Back when I was solider, my nickname was: Hundred-Man Slayer Bulat."

Before Tatsumi could comment on how cool that was when-

"To be accurate, it was one hundred and twenty-eight people."

Bulat and Tatsumi looked as the man continued.

"You were up against the special forces, and you did well. That Imperial Arm, that strength. So it is you Bulat."

Under the helmet of his armour, Bulat's eyes widened in shock as the man emerged from the smoke. The man had gray hair worn in a long ponytail, blue eyes and a mustache. "You are...General Liver."

* * *

Meanwhile, Esdeath continues to eat her ice-cream. She was currently thinking about what flavours the Three Beast would like.

That wasn't the only thing she was thinking about. The presences of two individuals were still spying on her but they haven't done anything yet.

She came to an conclusion that they were just spies since she couldn't sense a killer intent from them.

However, she could feel their eyes glaring at her.

Esdeath clicked her tongue "Men."

On the roof of a building, Sing-love and Jack continued to observe Esdeath.

Sing-love was just normally watching Esdeath waiting to see what she would do next considering Esdeath probably knows that they were spying on her. Jack on the other hand, was staring intensely, hungrily, fervently, at Esdeath's...ice-cream.

Jack licked his lips. "That ice-cream looks tasty."

Sing-love sweat dropped. "Are you serious?"

* * *

"I am no longer a general." Liver declared. "After Lady Esdeath saved me, I became her servant."

 _"Huh? Could this be the guy from Aniki's story?"_ Tatsumi thought.

The Incursio user stared at the man with contempt. The man who once used to be one of his greatest companions. The man Bulat had fought many battles together with. The man Bulat thought was dead.

Bulat knew what he had to do. He stared spinning his spear "If we'd been on the same side, we could've had a drink to celebrate the reunion." He stopped spinning his spear, he raised his weapon and pointed it at Liver. "But since you resurfaced as my enemy, I must kill you. I must complete the mission!"

"That is my line. The mission must be carried out..." Liver said taking off one of his gloves revealing a ring. "With this Imperial Arm my master bestowed upon me!"

Liver raised his arm. Suddenly, the water contained in wooden barrels bursted out of their containers and and raised to the air.

"The Imperial Arm Black Marlin! Created from the organs of an aquatic Danger Beast that controls water." Liver explained "Thus, it's user can freely manipulate any liquid surrounding them. It's immensely fortunate that my battle with you two takes place here!" He said referring to the fact that they were on a boat the middle of large body of water.

"A water controller huh?" Bulat commented. "Appropriate for the servant of one who controls ice."

"Lady Esdeath can create ice from nothing." Liver countered "She is on a completely different level."

Liver made a fist with his hand and punched it towards Bulat. "It's awe-inspiring! WATER SPIRIT CANNON!"

All the pillars of water suddenly moved on it's own and fired themselves at Bulat.

"How brazen!" Bulat yelled as he started spinning his spear rapidly in his hands until it was juts a blur.

The pillars of water clashed with Bulat's spear. By spinning his spear rapidly, he formed a shield blocking the attack.

While that was happening, the boy with blonde hair from earlier who was elbowed in the stomach by Bulat was just getting up. "Ow, Ow, Ow...That guy's strength is roughly second to Lady Esdeath's...But since were in water, Liver can defeat him."

The boy stood up and took out his flute. "I should back him up, too."

"HOLD IT!"

The boy look up only too see Tatsumi falling towards him with his sword. The boy used his flute to block Tatsumi's sword creating a loud TING sound.

"I won't just sit back and let him protect me!" Tatsumi said

"This guy..." The boy began before looking at the hooded women who was now laying unconscious on the ground. "You abandon your comrade just to get in my way."

The boy pushed Tatsumi back causing Tatsumi to jumped back.

"Night Raid...You're getting too cocky!" He said before charging at Tatsumi swinging his flute.

Tatsumi raised his sword and blocked each attack. His flute and Tatsumi's sword clashed multiple times, the sound echoing through the field.

The blonde then pulled back his arm and rapidly released a fury of attacks. His arms moved so fast that you couldn't even see his arms any more.

Tatsumi raised his sword to block the series of attacks but he still struggled. The boy grinned as Tatsumi gritted his teeth. He gathered straight and swung his sword at the blonde.

The imposter unexpectedly did a front flip over Tatsumi and then kicked him multiple times in the back.

As Tatsumi fell towards the ground. "Damn, he's ridiculously fast..." He landed on his hands and was ready to get back up. "However..."

He instantly got back up and sprinted at the flute user. The blonde charged at Tatsumi as well and their weapons clashed once again.

This time, they were both equally fast. Both of them swung their weapons so fast that it was hard to keep up or even see their arms. The sound of metal clashing rapidly against each other was all that could be heard.

"Akame is faster!"

"Hmph! Don't compare me to a mere assassin!"

They both swung their weapons with more strength this time creating a loud CLANG before jumping back.

They both panted for breathe. Both had different thoughts about the other but blushed them aside. They readied their weapons and charged at each other.

* * *

Esdeath continues to eat her ice-cream as she waits.

It seems the people spying on her had given up on trying to hide themselves for she could even hear their voices talking to each other.

She couldn't completely hear what they were saying since they were far away but she knew they were probably talking about something serious.

Esdeath laughed softly "They're probably trying to find my weekness or a way to defeat me. It's useless, I have no weekness after all. They should just give up."

On the roof of a building, Sing-love and Jack continue to observe Esdeath. As they do, Jack brings up a very serious topic that they needed to talk about.

"Have you ever eaten ice-cream before?" Jack asked with a serious expression.

Sing-love placed her hand on her chin and thought about the question. "Actually, Gibson has treated me with Ice-cream...it tasted really sweet." she answered remembering the romantic times she has had with Gibson. "Why you ask?"

"When you eat ice-cream...do you lick it or bite it?"

Sing-love thought about the question. "Well...I personally prefer to lick the ice-cream. How about you?"

"I bite the ice-cream." Jack replied. "Although I don't understand why people lick the ice-cream."

"Ice-cream is usually something you want to savour which is why you lick it." Sing-love answered "If you bite it, you'll finish the ice-cream too quickly. If you licking the ice-cream, you can taste the ice-cream longer."

"Good point." Jack said with a face full of contempt. With a straight face he replied "Hmm...but how are you suppose to finish it? Licking an ice-cream would take forever to finish. Wouldn't it just end up melting?"

Sing-love looked at the sky and thought about Jack's question. "Well, of course you wouldn't lick the whole thing. I guess if you've had enough, you can just eat the rest. Although, I still think Ice-cream should be savoured instead of being eaten like an actual meal."

"I guess in the end, it depends on the type of ice-cream."

"Does it depend on the type of ice-cream or the type of person?" Sing-love asked.

Jack placed his hand on his chin and search for an answer. "I think it's both. I guess it's all just an opinion."

"Yeah, I guess you right about that."

"..."

"You know a sunny egg? Do you eat the yellow bit first, the white bit first or do you eat them together?"

* * *

" **DARK STREAM SPEAR!** "

Multiple pillars of water emerged from the ocean and landed a direct hit on Bulat's back as he was in mid-air.

Bulat screamed in pain as the his helmet began cracking into pieces revealing his face.

As Bulat fell from the sky. "Splashing some water around" Bulat said turning his body to face Liver. "Won't be enough to quench my revolve!"

Liver landed back on the boat. "That's right. This won't surfice to defeat you."

Bulat prepared for the worst.

"I am well aware of that. We have been countless of battles together. Your strength and determination...I understand them better than anyone."

Liver raised his hand that contained the ring. "And that's preciously why I'll have you feast on my greatest technique!"

" **WATER DRAGON'S DIVINE CONQUEST!** "

Multiple water dragons charged at Bulat as he was in the air. Bulat was engulfed in a pillar of water while constantly being attacked by water dragons.

After hearing Bulat yell in pain...it went quiet.

It rained a little thanks to the attack. Liver looked. "Is he dead?"

His eyes widened as he sensed something coming from the sky.

"If it's ever in question. You haven't defeated your enemy!" Bulat yelled as he came falling down, his spear punted directly at Liver.

Liver was utterly shocked "He survived it!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bulat cried out as he was about to deliver the final blow to Liver.

Suddenly, the boy from before came charging in towards Bulat.

Bulat saw it coming and successfully landed a hit on the boy's stomach. However, he missed his chance to kill Liver.

Bulat landed on the floor of the ship and looked. Despite his injury, he giggled "That's too bad...you missed your chance to kill Liver."

"A-aniki."

Bulat turned around to see Tatsumi laying on the floor with bruises all over his body. "Tatsumi?"

"Forgive me, Aniki...I wasn't able to hold him off long enough."

"Don't worry about it." Bulat said as his armour disappeared, revealing cuts and wounds all over Bulat's body. "Your survival, after fighting without an Imperial Arms, is impressive enough."

"Aniki." Tatsumi said looking at Bulat's injuries. " _He was even injured within the armour."_

"After sustaining sufficient damage, your Imperial Arm appears to release." Liver pointed out. "We're almost finishes."

"Heh," Bulat chuckled. "don't act tough. You're bleeding from your ears, Liver."

True to his word, blood started spilling from Liver's ears.

"After pulling off those tremendous moves, your body must be worn out." Bulat exposed while giving a small smile. "You're in no condition to use your Imperial Arms, either."

"If that's revealed, there's no help for it." Liver said. A small drop of blood was now seen below Liver's mouth. "I wanted to negotiate from a higher vantage point,"

Liver closed his eyes for a short moment as he thought about his next words. He open his eyes. "but I'll simply ask. Bulat, do you have any interest in joining Lady Esdeath's army? Since it's you, a second-in-command rank would be conceivable."

"I have no interest in serving the empire anymore." Bulat replied without hesitation.

"Not the empire. Think of it as serving Lady Esdeath." Liver held the black cross which symbolised his loyalty to Esdeath. "That was the way I was saved...You could do as you please, and be feared by all."

Liver suddenly grabbed the black cross with his entire hand and his face grew dark. "That's right. Even those fitly politics officials, spreading their tainted philosophy, would bow down to you!"

Bulat remained silent as Liver spoke.

"Come with me, Bulat!" Liver concluded. "Lady Esdeath can expunge your crimes!"

"I refuse." Bulat spoke once again with no hesitation. He pulled out a comb and started combing his hair. "You may be comfortable with your current position, considering how you feel about politics officials."

Bulat closed his comb. "But I am a defender of the people. If I were to join the Esdeath Army that's working with the minister..." He pointed his comb at Liver and smiled. "I wouldn't be able to say that anymore."

"Defender of the people?" Liver repeated as thought he didn't hear it the first. "Not something I'd expect to hear from an assassin."

"That's why I tried to say it with humility." Bulat replied putting his comb away.

Tatsumi stood up, his wounds still taking a toll on him. "Aniki..." He observed the battle field. " _If two Imperial Arms users battles one another, It's certain that only one will survive._ "

Bulat stared at Liver. "Since neither of us can use out Imperial Arms..."

"We'll settle this with out swords." Liver finished for him.

An object that looked like some sort of needle, fell out of Liver's sleeve. He jabbed the needle into his neck inserting the green serum into his body.

This action manage to take Bulat off guard for a moment.

"I'll be enhancing my strength." Liver got ready to battle. "Since you're my opponent after all."

Tatsumi didn't like the sound of that and warned Bulat. "Ah, Aniki! This guy's dangerous!"

Bulat on the other hand, didn't seem scared at all "I'm well prepared to face a formidable opponent."

Bulat pressed a button on his shoulder causing a sword to launch out and boomerang back into Bulat's hand. "Here I come!"

With a sword in their hand, both Bulat and Liver sprinted at each other. Their swords clashed once creating a loud CLANG noise, before rapidly swinging them.

Their movements were so quick that you couldn't even see their swords anymore. The wind gathered, blowing in all direction just because of the sword fight.

Both Liver and Bulat let out war cries as they swung their swords.

Tatsumi spectated the fight. "These can't be an injured person's movements..."

Their swords clashed multiple times. Again and again, the sound of metal clanging echoed through the field.

Then, Bulat pulled back and charged towards Liver with all his strength while Liver did the same.

Once again, with full force, their swords clashed. This time both Liver and Bulat applied all their strength against the other person turning the entire duel into a contest of strength.

Both were equal until Bulat pushed his limits and let out a war cry. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bulat overpowered Liver as he managed to break Liver's sword into pieces and land a critical hit across Liver's chest. Blood spattered out of Liver's wound and mouth.

Tatsumi was filled with relief. "YES!"

Suddenly, Tatsumi felt the wind of someone sprinting past him. It took him a split second to realise it and looked.

Tatsumi's eyes widened as he realised the person who sprinted past him was the hooded woman from earlier.

Black sprinted until she was right in front of Bulat facing Liver and summoned her black blade.

Bulat was just as surprised. "Your-" Bulat didn't finished his sentence as he saw Liver grinned evilly.

" _Hidden Technique: Blade of Blood!_ "

All the blood that came of Liver's body suddenly gathered together into little spheres because firing themselves at Black and Bulat.

Bulat's eyes widened "So you had something up your sleeve!"

Black on the other hand remained calmed, with her hood still over her head, she immediately raised her katana and rapidly swung it deflecting the blades of blood.

However, since Bulat was Liver's target, some of the blood manage to get past Black and fired at Bulat.

Fortunately, Bulat prepared for it. He raised his swords and deflected the blood that came his way.

Tatsumi didn't like where this was going. "ANIKI!"

Both Black and Bulat swung their swords rapidly. Each time their sword clashed with a drop of blood felt like they were deflecting a barrage of bullets.

Bulat let out a war cry as he once again ignored his injuries and fatigue by swing his sword.

Black's face showed no emotion as she swung her black sword just as fast as Bulat.

After hearing the sound of blades clashing countless times...it went silent.

Bulat stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned on it, panting for air.

Tatsumi slowly walked towards Bulat. "A-are you alright, Aniki?"

"These wounds aren't fatal..." Bulat replied. "Don't worry...it's her you should be worrying about."

Liver processed what happened as he fell towards the floor. " _An attack that uses your own life force...To think they withstood it...Impressive."_

Liver landed on the floor on his back, his body not moving an inch.

Bulat and Tatsumi both looked at the mysterious hooded women. It was then they realised his blue circular eyes. There was no doubt about it, this person was the same person who saved Sheele and Mine.

" _The flute should've affected her body yet she looks fine. Wasn't she-"_ Tatsumi thought before his eyes widened a bit as he placed two and two together. "Wait, don't tell me she..."

"Pretended to out cold this entire time, waiting for the right moment to strike." Bulat finishing Tatsumi's sentence. "Good things she did, if I'd misjudge even for a second, I would've lost. The moment I saw him spewing blood, I realized that was a form of liquid."

Filled with relief, Tatsumi picked Bulat up carrying him by the shoulders. "Good thinking, Aniki!" Tatsumi then looked at the the mysterious hooded women who was emotionlessly staring back them.

He then realised the women's injuries. Some of the blood must've pierced her skin while they were deflecting the blades of blood.

Tatsumi wanted to ask if she was alright and thank her when-

"Bulat..."

Black, Tatsumi and Bulat looked back at Liver.

"There's one last thing." Liver held the black cross that he wore on his chest. "The real reason I decided to join Esdeath's army."

Liver then explained how on day Esdeath went to his cell asking him to join her army. He told them how Esdeath said that it would be a waste if Liver would to rot in jail and how no one would oppose any of Esdeath's wishes.

(FLASHBACK)

"Come to my side, Liver. If there's anything else troubling you I will make it all disappear."

(FLAHSBACK ENDS)

"Simply put, I idolised her. That's all." Liver finished.

"Liver..." was all Bulat could say.

Liver sat back up. "Therefore...As someone who exists solely to serve Lady Esdeath, I will make sure your life will be taken!"

Right on cue, Black coughed out blood which made Tatsumi worry.

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Bulat's eyes widened as he finally figured it out. "That vial before wasn't merely to enhance his strength...it was also a deadly poison."

Tatsumi looked back at Liver.

"The poison will course through your comrade's body. Your friend cannot be saved... Nyau, the rest is up to you. I will...be going...ahead."

Those were his last words as he fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

Clouds started to gather in the sky as rain started to put down.

Black started to viciously coughed up more blood and fell to her knees.

Tatsumi began to worry. "We have to hurry and get her help!"

"Tatsumi..." Bulat said in a serious tone still being carried by Tatsumi. "The battle isn't over yet remember."

Tatsumi then remembered the third fake Night Raid. He looked over to Nyau who was playing his flute.

"I have to admit, you caught me off guard when your friend did that little trick of hers." The boy said playing his flute. "But did you really think the Blade of Blood was our trump card? Wrong." Nyau said walking towards them. "I am the real trump card."

" _Secret Technique: Demon Summon."_

Suddenly, his muscles grew larger and every part of his body grew in size. What used to be a boy now looked like a large muscular man.

"My Imperial Arm Scream's purpose isn't only to affect others. It can also be used to affect my own body."

Tatsumi looked at the Fake Night Raid "He increased his strength...So this is his secret technique."

Bulat looked at Nyau's new form. " _This isn't good. There's still one left and I'm in no shape to to use Incursio again."_ Bulat looked at Tatsumi _"Unless..."_

Meanwhile Jason was spectating from a distance and was thinking of something else. " _Oh yeah...I forgot he was a boy._ "

"Ah, It's been a while since I've changed into this form." Nyau said to himself.

Tatsumi put down Bulat and raised his sword pointing it at Nyau. " _This is bad. He beat me earlier...what can I do alone?"_

"Don't worry."

Tatsumi and Bulat gasped as they heard the voice was inside his head. They then looked at the hooded women who had stop coughing but was still on her knees.

"I'll kill him." Black said. She stood back up and went in front of Tatsumi before raising her head to look at Nyau. She pointed her sword at Nyau.

As soon as Nyau understood Black's goal, he laughed. "Hahahaha! That's impossible...Simply impossible. The poison was designed to kill any human no matter how powerful they are. If I were you, I wouldn't fight since you'll be dead either way."

Tatsumi gritted his teeth, he hate to admit but he had a point. Right now, Bulat was injured and the women was poisoned. Tatsumi was the only one who could still fight. He hardened the grip on his sword and prepared for battle.

"Tatsumi wait." Bulat said before Tatsumi could make a move. "Look."

Tatsumi looks at the the hooded women.

Black seemed unfazed by Nyau's words. She just continued to stare at Nyau with an emotionless expression which creeped out Nyau.

But the most shocking thing was that she seemed to be just fine now. Seconds ago, she was coughing her guts out but now she's completely.

Black then raised her hand towards the sky. Her glove started glowing as small particles and pieces of metal formed out of nothing and combined together two form a black cannon.

The sight of her weapon was enough to wipe the smug on Nyau's face. "She had an Imperial Arm?"

Without warning, Black aimed her cannon and fired 5 slamming rocks at Nyau.

Nyau instinctively moved the attack causing Black's bullets to fire into the water.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" Nyau commented before he charged at Black.

Black fired more shots from her cannon which Nyau dodge. When he was in close range, Nyau pulled back his fist and threw is at Black.

In a blink of an eye, Black moved her cannon and used it to block Nyau's fist. A wave of wind hit Tatsumi when they collided.

After a second, a small crater appeared below Black's feet but she didn't budge.

" _She's stronger then she looks._ " Nyau thought. It was clear that he had underestimated his opponent.

With her katana in her other hand, Black swung her weapon horizontally at Nyau. Nyau jumped back just in time to dodge but Black still manage to land a small cut across Nyau's stomach.

Nyau gritted his teeth in annoyance as he charged again throwing his large fist at Black. Once again, Black blocked with her cannon however this time Nyau threw his other fist knocking Rock's katana out of her hand.

A cut was now visible on Nyau's fist and was drawing blood but at least Black's katana was out of the way. Nyau grinned as he was about to throw his other fist at Black's face.

But before he could do that, Black duck down low and punched Nyau right in the stomach...hard.

Nyau's mouth went wide open as he felt pain move through his body. Nyau clutched his stomach leaving him wide open.

Using the momentum, Black swung her cannon smashing it into Nyau's head.

Nyau was sent back flying, crashing into the crates that was on the ship.

All Tatsumi and Bulat could do was watch in awe. This mysterious hooded women was handling Nyau like he was nothing without getting a single scratch on herself.

Nyau was now really angry. Not only was this women fast but she was strong too. Out of anger, he clenched his fist hard charged once more at Black with all his strength.

Tatsumi could feel the impact from each step Nyau took. He could tell this attack was going to powerful. Tatsumi looked back at the women and too his surprise, the women remained completely still and the emotionless stare never left her face.

'Watch out, his going to-"

"No." Bulat said interrupting Tatsumi. He saw something in Black's eyes. After having many experiences in battle, Bulat had already seen that type of stare before. "She's already won."

"GO AHEAD AND DIE! NIGHT RAID!" Nyau screamed as he got closer to Black. He let out a war cry and he threw his fist at Black expecting it to fit.

Black then bent down low before jumping high doing a front flip over Nyau's head causing Nyau's fist to hit the air.

Nyau's eyes widened. "S***!"

Upside down, still in mid-air, Rock aimed his cannon... and fired.

The bullet went right through Nyau's chest leaving a gaping hole in it.

Nyau's pupils had gone completely white as he reverted back into his original form and fell to the ground.

The rain continued to pour down as silenced filled the ship. Tatsumi was absolutely amazed and speechless. He just stared at Nyau's body while Bulat felt the same.

Tatsumi finally snapped out of his daydreamed and faced the hooded women. But before he could say anything, some sort of a blue and white vortex or portal appeared.

As though she was expecting it, the hooded women walked towards the portal.

When Tatsumi realised she was leaving. "Wait!"

The women stopped and turned to look at Tatsumi with the emotionless stare that never left her face.

Tatsumi gulped as though a heap of pressure was pilled on to him. He had finally met the one who save Mine and Sheele. He wanted to thank her. He had so many questions to asks and yet...all he could do was gulped and ask.

"W-who are you?"

The women remained silent. It seems she was debating whether to answer or not.

After a moment of tense silence. Tatsumi heard a voice speak into his head.

"Black Rock Shooter."

After that the women enter the portal and disappeared.

The rain continued to pour down as Tatsumi processed that name. Just when Tatsumi was getting used to things, it had to get even more complicated and confusing. Tatsumi just stared at the place where the women once stood. The same women who had saved not only Mine and Sheele but Bulat and Tatsumi as well.

Whoever this women was, Night Raid owned her greatly.

His train of thought was interrupted when he suddenly heard someone cough viciously.

Tatsumi turned around to see that it was Bulat.

"Aniki?"

"Darn, I guess these injuries are finally getting to me." Bulat coughed more.

"Aniki...Aniki!" Tatsumi ran towards Bulat.

" _We got lucky this time." Bulat thought as he slowly lost consciousness. "But Tatsumi...I was right when I said it. You definitely show potential."_

 _"Aniki! Aniki!"_

 _As Bulat closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was Tatsumi running towards him._

 _"ANIKI!"  
_

* * *

"Well, we better hurry." Jack said finally getting up.

"Why?" Sing-love asked who was really bored. "From what I've seen, all we've been doing to stalk the most dangerous person on this planet for absolutely no reason."

"That is true." Jack replied. "But if we don't hurry now, we'll miss the next episode."

Sing-love raised an eyebrow. "And why is that a bad thing?"

"The Jaegers are going to form soon." Jack said grinning evilly. "and trust me, it's not something you want to miss."

* * *

 **Night Raid's Base**

The door to the training grounds flew open.

"Someone, train with me!" Mine said raising her hand as soon as she entered the training grounds.

With sweat all over his body, Tatsumi did another push-up. "Hey...Mine..."

"You've recovered. That's great." Akame said who continued to sit on top of Tatsumi's back casually.

Mine just stared. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Mine!"

Mine turned around to see Sheele on a wheelchair and Bulat spectating. Mine was so eager into getting back into training that she totally did not notice the two.

"Glad to see you up again." Bulat said.

Mine looked at Bulat, he had bandages wrapped around his leg, his chest and arms. "You should worry about yourself for once."

"Hallo Mine." Sheele greeted.

Mine smiled and looked at Sheele. "Hey Sheele! How are your injuries holding up."

Sheele smiled back. "Very good. I can already move my arms and back. I should be heal fully soon."

Mine looked at Sheele as she remembered what she was told.

(FLASHBACK)

"How is she doctor?" Mine asked.

The doctor snapped out of his daydream and replied. "Oh umm...S-she's doing great. She's recovering drastically and should be able to move soon."

Mine noticed the doctor was a bit shaky. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. I-it's nothing." Doctor replied waving his hands in his defence. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"With all due respect. Sheele's recovery is almost... unbeilable. I mean, she was shot in the chest with a bullet...t-that's usually enough to paralyse someone for life...or even kill them."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mine shrugged off her thought and returned to her question. "What are you guys doing?"

"These guys were so gung-ho about training, so were helping them out." Leone answered.

Tatsumi did another push up. "I wasn't able... to do anything during the fight...against the three... Which almost got Aniki killed. I realised how much of a heavy weight I am to you guys... I need to train my body and maybe...just maybe an Imperial Arm will accept me."

Mine just stared at Tatsumi not realising her face was turning a bit red.

Bulat was proud to hear that. "That's the spirit Tatsumi! More training and you'll definitely achieve great things!"

Sheele softly clapped. "I'll be cheering you on."

Mine looked over to Lubbock who was doing the same thing as Tatsumi only with Leone on his back. "I rarely see you drenched in sweat, Lubbock."

Lubbock smiled as she struggled with his push-ups. "I can't let Tatsumi have all the attention. I also figured I should start putting in more effort."

"Good job, sounding cool." Leone said closing one eye. "But you realise you've only done half as many push-ups as Tatsumi."

Lubbock stared back at her as he wanted to say something but decided not to say it.

"That can't be helped." Akame said with a straight face. "Since Leone and I have a major weight disparity."

Lubbock, Mine, Tatsumi, Sheele and Bulat froze each wearing their own unique, scared and shocked expression.

In the blink of an eye, Leone zoomed towards Akame and pushed her right in the head. Smoke steamed from Leone's fist while Akame held her head. Mine stared dumbfounded.

"You're all here."

Everyone looked to where the familiar voice came from.

"Boss..."

Everyone circled Najenda to hear what she wanted to say.

"I'm going to Revolutionary Army Headquarters to deliver the Imperial Arms we confiscated from the Three." Najenda replied.

"Alone?" Tatsumi asked. "That axe is ridiculously heavy, though."

"Oh, I can handle this much." Najenda replied. She took out the axe and showed it to everyone. "Here. It isn't possible to use as a weapon, but transporating it isn't an issue."

Tatsumi whispered, although everyone could still hear what he was saying, something to Lubbock. "The boss is amazing like the rest of you?"

Lubbock stared back at Tatsumi like he was an idiot. "Obviously. You know she was a general, right?"

Najenda was really pleased to hear that. She then looked at Akame. "Akame, you're in charge while I'm gone. Our plan of action is that everyone else does their best."

Akame nodded with a blank expression. "I understand the basics."

"Just the basics?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Lubbock placed his hands on his hips as he wasn't worried. "Don't worry, she'll take her role seriously."

Najenda lit a cigarette before continuing. "The other reason I'm going to headquarters is to recruit new members. I hope they can spare some talented individuals, but I doubt there are any."

Lubbock was quite confused. "Why now?"

"According to Leone, Esdeath is organizing a special force of Imperial Arm users. One of out members has lost their Imperial Arm and the other is still heavily injured. Were short-handed and will need all the hep were going to get."

Sheele looked down at the floor a bit disappointed with herself. "Sorry everyone."

Tatsumi felt the same as he remembered losing to Nyau. "I'm sorry. I try to help but all I do is bring you guys down."

Bulat punched Tatsumi's neck.

"Ow!"

"Acting like that isn't going to get you anywhere. I've told you a hundred times Tatsumi. You did exceptional, the idea that you survived after fighting without an Imperial Arm is amazing by itself."

Tatsumi looked at Bulat's injuries. "Yeah, but still..."

"You fought the Three, who were key figures in Esdeath's army," Najenda pointed out. "considered among the capital's strongest. Not only did you survive but you two eliminated all of them. Although Esdeath's strength is unmatched, her army has clearly been weakened. When the revolution takes place, you'll have helped mitigate a huge concern. Not only did you two save the lives of the people on that ship, you essentially saved thousands in the Revolutionary Army who would've had have faced them."

Tatsumi still didn't feel better after. "I hardly did anything though." Tatsumi looked at Bulat. "But Aniki...you really are amazing. You managed to kill all of them all by yourself."

"Most of them." Bulat corrected reminding everyone of their...encounter.

The place went silent.

"Black Rock Shooter." Tatsumi said as he remembered every moment when the woman told her. "What does it mean?"

"I doubt it's her real name." Mine said. "If they've been this secretive about showing their faces to us then I'll doubt she'll give us her real name."

"It has to be some sort of nickname." Lubbock guessed. "I mean, who would named their child that?"

Najenda picked up her bag that contained the three confiscated Imperial Arm and started walking. "Talking about it won't solve anything. For now we'll continue our mission as usual...However, despite the fact that we owe these people an unforgettable debt. They must be hiding themselves from us for a reason...I have a feeling we haven't heard the last from them, so if you do meet them again...proceed with caution."

* * *

"You seemed troubled?"

"Why wouldn't I? We just interrupted a major event. This was suppose to be the place where Tatsumi would gain his Imperial Arm...and we stopped it."

"So you regret your decision."

"..."

"No...we can't turn back. If we stop now there will be far greater consequences...it's been easy so far but this is where that difficulty will end. It's going to get a lot more complicated after this. Bulat and Sheele are still alive and Tatsumi doesn't have an Imperial Arm...yet?"

"Yet?"

"You know that guild we slayed when we first got here? About the Imperial Arm that was buried beneath that guild? It should be a perfect fit for Tatsumi...however, that Imperial Arm in particular is very picky when choosing an user. Tatsumi will need a little...motivation in order to use."

"And how do you plan on doing that."

Jason remained silent rethinking his thoughts before telling Black. "I have...one idea."

* * *

 **A/N End of Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to finish, so many things and events just got in my way (I also procrastinated a lot). Now I know all of you wanted to see Tatsumi use Incursio and Bulat's epic monologue, there was really no other way I could think of. I'm actually planning on saving Bulat's epic monologue for a future chapter.**

 **Anyways, I'm very bad at impersonating character personalities so I might not get Bulat's and Sheele's personality right...and probally the rest of the characters as well. Also, sorry if that ending bit with Night Raid seemed a bit...forced. I didn't really know how to write that part.**

 **If you had any problems with this chapter, feel free to scold me in the reviews because that's the whole point isn't it?**

 **Anyways! I have an announcement which will probably be bad news to most of you and might be good news to some of you.**

 **I'm putting this story on Hiatus.**

 **Yes, I know some of you might question my actions. It took me forever to write this chapter and now I'm putting it on hiatus meaning the next chapter might not come out in a while.**

 **I'm just so over flooded with pressure in terms of getting chapters posted. I guess I kinda deserve it for posting more than one story at a time, I told myself I would write stories one at a time and yet here I am, juggling four stories at once.**

 **ANYWAYS! I'm first going to finish writing Strangers In Remnant chapter 33 and then I'll tell the guys over there that I'm putting Strangers In Remnant on Hiatus as well.**

 **WHY? You ask? Well...I have spent a lot of time debating this and I have finally decided that. I will be finishing my other story called Shelter the Sequel: Arigato. I was originally going to finish it AFTER writing Strangers In Remnant but thanks to request, I have changed my mind.**

 **For those who don't know, Shelter the Sequel: Arigato is a two-shot meaning a story with only two chapters. I have already written the first chapter which has about 14,000 words and the second part I'm planning to write is probally going to be just as long, possibly even longer. So writing that is going to take a long time. (I also might a one-shot about Vocaloid).**

 **And that's all I wanted to say. Just in case for those who don't know, there is a section in my profile page called PROGRESS.** **Which basically tells you how much words I've written on each story I've ever made. So if you want to see my progress, go check that out. I'm going on a tour overseas for my 2 week holidays which is probally going to slow down my progress as well but I'll try to update the progress section as much as I can.**

 **Again, I am really sorry for those who are looking forward to the next chapter of this story because that chapter isn't going to come out in a while. I'll try to finish everything as soon as possible but I just want to let you guys know that I'm Not Inactive.**

 **I'm going to end it here because this author's note has gone for way too long. Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint you (probally did though). And yeah...Bye.**

* * *

"Tatsumi's been taken by Esdeath?" Akame asked to confirm it.

"Oh no." Sheele commented.

"Did she find out he was a Night Raid member?" Mine asked a bit worried.

"It's very unlikely." Bulat replied is a serious tone of voice. "But it is a possibility."

"I don't really know..." Lubbock said placing his hand on his chin. "But like Bulat said, there is a chance."

"We watched them go to the palace, but..." Leone stopped and then looked at Akame. "What do we do, acting boss?"

Akame looked down on the table and remembered the promise he made. "Tatsumi..."

Mine folded her arms and looked at Akame. "Don't say something stupid like you'll rescue him, Akame."

Bulat thought about Mine's words. "As much as I hate it, I agree with Mine."

Akame thought about her next words. As much as it pained Akame. "For the time being, let's move out base farther into the mountains."

"That's a good idea." Leone agreed. "They might find this hideout."

"So what do wen do about Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked. "It may be impossible to rescue him..."

"I'm aware of that." Akame replied. She was suggest something but decided against.

Fortunately, Bulat read her mind. "I can do it."

Everyone stared at him with worry.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Lubbock commented.

"Are you sure?" Sheele asked.

"That's way too dangerous!" Mine said.

"I agree!" Lubbock added. "We can't afford that."

Akame looked at Bulat. "Are you sure? Considering your injuries..."

Bulat just smiled and punched his heart. "These wounds aren't fatal, Don't worry."

Akame thought about this before reaching a conclusion. "Very well. But be extremely careful. Don't make any reckless movements, especially If Esdeath's with him. Like Lubbock said, we can't afford to lose you too."

Bulat grinned. "Leave it to me!"

"Then it's decided." Akame declared. "Bulat will use his Imperial Arm to watch Tatsumi. We won't engaged unless we see a perfect opening for we don't want to rush in without any means."

Akame already knew Bulat would never do anything reckless but she couldn't help but feel worried. The idea of Esdeath alone was enough to worry her, but this was all they could do for now.

"Tatsumi is an important teammate! We'll do what we can to get him back!"

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 30/06/2017**


	4. Save the Temptation

**A/N Events are based on the anime and not the manga.**

 **Warning: Chapter may include tons of typing errors and spelling mistakes, please point them out if you see any. Chapter also may fell a bit rushed.**

 **This chapter was written because of a request I received on Strangers In Remnant so yeah...here you go.**

* * *

A hammer was constantly smashed into a going.

"You've got some nerve, strolling up to the front gates!" A bandit yelled as he and his men pointed guns and knifes at the Jaegers.

Calmly, Seryu reached out her hand, "Coro, number five."

Coro suddenly became large and bit of Seryu's left metal arm. A very disturbing smile appeared on her face.

Confident in their numbers, the bandits charged at the Jaegers yelling, "Kill them!"

What used to be a metal arm was now a large green drill.

 **"Judgement of the Ten Kings: Enma's Spear of Justice!"**

Seryu charged forward with her drill, chopping the enemy into pieces.

"Next!" Seryu yelled as Coro bit her arm again.

Her arm was now a large cannon and it was pointed right at the entrance of the bandit's base.

 **"Taizan's Cannon of Justice!"**

She fired and the entrance door to the base was blown to pieces within seconds.

Stylish chuckled, "How do you like the weapons I created?" he struck a sparkling pose as he continued, "The hands of God, Perfector...They increase my speed and precision several hundreds times over. Truly the most stylish of all Imperial Relics!"

Emerging from smoke that Seryu created, Kurome drew out her sword.

Not even giving a chance for them to react, Kurome ran past them slicing them like they were insects.

Standing at the end of the hallway which was now filled with corpses, Kurome gently placed her sword back into it's sheath.

"After we're done, I'll put you back together and have some fun, my little dolls." She said with satisfied smile.

Out of a corner, a bandit pointed a gun right at Kurome.

But before he could pull the trigger, Wave swooped down and kicked him right in the face.

Kurome turned her head and looked at Wave who was now standing with his back towards her.

"Hey, no need to thank me." Wave said in the same tone a hero would, "We're a team, right?"

Kurome just blankly stared back, "I knew he was there."

"Seriously?"

Meanwhile, near the walls of the fortress, bandits were screaming as they were being burned alive. The strange thing was, no matter how much water the bandits poured on themselves, the fire wouldn't be extinguish.

"My Imperial Relic is a flamethrower." Bols stated, "The Purgatorial Invitation, Rubicante."

Is a soft voice, Bols said to himself, "This is just part of the job."

In the sky, multiple white feathers floated softly before firing themselves like sniper bullets.

Each one of them pierced a single bandit right through the head.

"What?" one of the bandits barely said who now had a hole in his forehead, the bandit looked up in the sky and the last thing he was Run flying in the night sky with wings, "An...angel?"

"The winged Relic, the Thousand-Mile Flight, Mastema." Run said introducing his weapon, "I won't let any of you escape."

Looking over the fortress that was not on engulfed in fire.

The Jaegers gathered together.

"I guess we got all of them. Great job team!" Wave said.

"Should we return to Lady Esdeath?" Bols asked his team.

"No..." Run said scouting the flaming fortress with his relic, "There's still two more."

The Jaegers then spotted the silhouette of two figures standing from distance.

Wave drew out his sword and called out to them, "We've killed all of your comrades, it'll be better for both of us if you two just surrounded and-"

Kurome drew her sword and sprinted at them.

"Kurome wait!"

But by the time Wave had finished speaking, Kurome had already sliced the throat of the first figure and chopped the second person in half.

Kurome then casually turned around and walked towards her team as she reached for her bag of snacks.

"What was that?" Wave asked.

"Our missions was to eliminate them wasn't it?" Kurome replied with a blank expression.

Seryu smiled, "Good call, those sinful criminals got what they deserved."

Wave was already worried about the mental health of some of his teammates, "yeah but still-"

"Everyone!" Bols exclaimed as he aimed his flamethrower.

Everyone's attention returned to the two figures.

to their complete shock, the two figures that Kurome had just attacked were still standing.

Even the person that Kurome had chopped in half, which now they could see was a boy wearing a hood, was still standing. With his entire upper body gone, his lower body from stomach to legs was still standing. No blood was visible on the boy's body.

Kurome looked at her sword and realised the blood on her sword wasn't red...it was magenta.

The second figure was a woman. Her throat which Kurome had sliced opened, slowly closed itself until her throat was good as new.

As for the boy, thousands and thousand of small, red and black micro cubes gathered together around the area where the boy's upper body used to be.

The micro cubes combined together and the boy's upper body reformed itself until he looked good as new.

It was like Kurome had never touched them.

The boy wore a black and red cloak with a hood that covered his face, the boy looked at the women. "So...what do you think?"

The woman wore a long-sleeved, white jacket that reached from her neck to her legs, her hood was open revealing her white hair was tied into twin-tails and she had magenta circular eyes. Her jacket was unzip revealing nothing but a white bikini along with white boots.

The woman thought about the boy's question, "Well...they're not bad. Although a bit disappointing, especially after you spoke so highly of them."

"Everyone, be careful, these guys are different from the others." Wave warned.

Bols and Kurome prepared for the worst.

Run could only find one explanation to why they weren't dead yet, "Organic Imperial Arms?!"

Dr Stylish pushed his glasses up, "Similar to Coro...there's two of them and they both seem to be human based. Quite stylish if I do say so myself."

"Who are you!?" Wave called, it was obvious by now that these two weren't with the bandits that they just eliminated.

"Oh we've just come to say hi." The boy said before looking at the person who was standing behind Wave, "Oh hey Seryu, nice to see you again."

Everyone turned to look at said person and it was then they notice the dark aura that Seryu was radiating. Unlike before, Seryu was extremely enraged.

"You...how dare you show your face to me again." Seryu clenched her fist glared at Jack while Coro grolwed, "Night Raid."

The Jaegers all showed their own shocked reaction to those two words. All of them were well aware of who Night Raid was but none of them expected to meet them on their first mission.

It was then they recognised the two. Ever since the incident with Seryu, their faces have been on wanted poster after all.

Jack tried really hard not to laugh.

Wave drew out his sword, "What business do you have here?"

"I just told you didn't I?" Jack said clearly amused, "You see I'm big fan of villains and just couldn't wait to meet you guys."

"Villains?" Wave repeated, "You must be mistaken, were The Jaegers. Defenders of the people and-"

He was cut off when Jack stared laughing historically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jack's laugh wasn't the nice type of laugh, it was the sadistic type and was enough to disturb most of the people who were there.

After Jack calmed down, he smiled evilly, "That's what I love about you guys, you claim to fight for justice but really you're all just making your people suffer even more."

Seryu's face grew darker, "Lies. You corrupted criminals speak nothing but lies! How dare you insult-"

"Justice?" Jack interrupted before chuckling, "You see that's why you'll always be my favourite Seryu. Your psychotic and unstable. You enjoy the death of others. You kill without giving them a chance to repent? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You call that justice?!"

Jack snickered, "Admit it Seryu. You're a ruthless villain just like me-"

"CORO!"

Coro grew extremely large and charged at Jack.

Jack raised his arm, thousands and thousands of red and black micro cubes combined together to form a giant flying fist. The giant fist threw itself at Coro knocking it across the field.

Kurome sprinted at Sing-love and swung her sword.

Sing-love causally took out her white blade and blocked.

Kurome swiftly delivered a series of attacks with her sword as Sing-love casually moved her head side to side dodging each attack.

What frustrated Kurome even further was that Sing-love didn't even seem to be trying.

During the heat of the moment, Kurome moved to the side and behind was Bols aiming his flamethrower at Sing-love.

"Sorry..." Bols said as he fired, engulfing Sing-love in flames, "but it's part of my job."

"Oh don't apologize."

Bols and Kurome both stare in shock as Sing-love emerged from the flames. The flames didn't hurt but it managed to tickle Sing-love which was saying something.

"B-but...how?" Bols asked.

"Fascinating," Sing-love grinned as she felt Bols' flames engulfed her. It was certainly no ordinary fire. A magenta flames ignited in her right eye, "you guys aren't that bad."

Without warning, Sing-love charged at Bols. Kurome interfered and their swords clashed with a CLANG!

"Grand Chariot!" Wave stabbed his sword into the ground and a transparent image of a danger beast appeared above Wave and a blue armour equipped itself to Wave.

"Coro! Number five!" Coro, who had just return, bite Seryu's arm off and replace it with giant drill.

" **Grand Fall!"**

 **"Enma's Spear of Justice!"**

They both jumped in the air in front of Jack. Seryu aimed her drill while Wave sent a powerful drop kick.

Jack grinned as a translucent red rectangular shield appeared in front of him blocking both attacks.

They both push further with all their strength but to no prevail, Jack's shield didn't even crack.

Run flew upwards and aimed. Three sharps feathers were fired and all three of them pierced Jack through the head leaving a hole in his forehead, cheek and eye.

However no blood was shed from Jack. Instead of blood, red and black micro cubes shot out from where Run had hit and onto the ground before disappearing.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment.

The grin that appeared on Jack's face few seconds later answered Run's question.

New tiny red and black cubes gathered together around the holes in Jack's face and he quickly recovered.

Jack started laughing like a maniac, "HAHAHA! Now were talking! As expected from people who serve the monster they call Honest!"

Getting too lost in the moment and completely forgetting his main objective, he clicked his fingers and seven red and black cannons appeared out of nowhere and started firing at Run, Seryu and Wave.

Run flew in all directions in the sky evading, Coro stood in front of Seryu protecting her while Wave crossed his arms as he let his armour do the blocking.

Meanwhile, Sing-love and Kurome were slashing it out. Kurome increased her speed until her arms with a blur but still Sing-love evenly matched up with her speed with her blade blocking each strike. Bols felt completely helpless as he watched their swords clashed at least ten times a second.

Dr Stylish observed both of them from a distance, "Hmm...both seem to be unkillable and have incredible power. Indeed this is a dangerous type of stylish."

Before Sing-love and Jack could go further, large spikes of ice sprouted from the ground out of nothing. Large spikes sprouted from beneath the feet of Jack and Sing-love but the ice didn't dare touch the Jaegers.

Moving two times faster than the speed of tornado winds, Sing-love disappeared and reappeared in a higher position before the spikes could impale her while Jack simply teleported.

While in the air, Sing-love looked up at the sky for a moment...

Seconds later Esdeath swooped down from the sky where Sing-love was looking at and swung her rapier.

Sing-love instantly reacted by blocking with her white blade but she had completely underestimated the impact that she would receive.

While in mid-air, Esdeath and Sing-love exchanged a series of rapid sword clashing with Esdeath slowly taking over. Sing-love knew Esdeath was strong just by looking at her but the fact that Esdeath was a human was enough fro Sing-love to let her guard down.

Seeing an opening, Esdeath reach out her left arm and pointed her palm at Sing-love.

Sing-love's entire body suddenly froze in ice except for her right eye that was still igniting a magenta flame.

Before she could react, Esdeath swung her rapier landing a couple of critical hits on her stomach, neck and joints before sending one last attack that sent Sing-love crashing into one of the building creating a loud boom when Sing-love made impact.

Esdeath landed back on the ground while the rest of the Jaegers stared in awe.

The smoke cleared and everyone saw no trace of Sing-love meaning she was probably buried in the debris of the building she crash into to.

But to their shock, a large piece of debris was slowly picked and thrown out of the way revealing Sing-love with absolutely no injuries.

Esdeath saw the last thing she expected to see: A grin.

"I have met many interesting people in the past," Sing-love began as she took another step forward, "but never before have I met a human like you..."

Sing-love's amusement was slowly turning into actual fun as she summoned her white scythe, "You have my full attention."

The flame is her right eye grew brighter and a firefly magenta aura was clearly visible gathering around her. Everyone felt the amount power gathered in her just by looking at her.

"Coro, number-"

Seryu was interrupted when Esdeath raised her hand like a stop sign telling her and the rest of the Jaegers to stand down.

Esdeath took a step forward, "I don't know who you are or what you are... However..."

The same grin that Sing-love wore appeared on Esdeath's face.

"I can tell that taking down a warrior like you will certainly be worth it."

An icy aura was clearly visible gathering around Esdeath as she craved for battle, "You've earn my respect."

The ground began vibrating as Sing-love and Esdeath stared at each other.

From a distance, like the rest, Tatsumi was staring in pure shock. Before Esdeath and Tatsumi were just watching the Jaegers take down a bandit fortress but that situation escalated very quickly when _those two_ appeared. When the Jaegers fought them, Esdeath seemed oddly interested in the women when they watched before eventually interfering.

Things fell silent and without warning...

Esdeath and Sing-love charged at each other with all their strength.

Their weapons clashed with a boom but to their surprise, their weapons clashed with a force field instead of a weapon.

Just when they were about to clash, Jack intervened placing a dark red translucent dome between them.

"It seems...we have all gotten a little too carried away."

"Says the guy who was laughing like a maniac a couple of moment ago." Sing-love commented.

Esdeath jumped back and pointed her rapier at Jack, "Who are you and what business do you have with us."

"The names Jack." He said casually, "as for your second question, well...you'll find that out eventually."

For some reason, Esdeath was glad to hear that, "Guess I'll have to force the answer out of you then."

"As much as I would love to see that, I think my partner and I have done enough for today. I wasn't kidding when I said we were here just to say hi."

"Wow, you really know when to spoil the fun huh?" Sing-love said sarcastically.

Wave pointed his sword at Jack, "If you think we're going to let you escape after what you just did then-"

"Escape?" Jack interrupted as the Sing-love and Jack began to glow, "oh no you have it wrong, we're just saying goodbye for now. Don't worry, we will meet again."

Esdeath summoned a pillar of ice but by then, a bright red light had already engulfed Jack and Sing-love and they were gone, not even a trace of them was left.

Tatsumi and the Jaegers were left there standing completely discombobulated.

The fire that was consuming the fortress around them was already starting to die down.

"Typical..."

All attention was drawn to Seryu now.

At first it started with a chuckle but it slowly turn into a laugh of madness.

"They ran...they ran...they knew they couldn't win so they ran like the cowards they are. Those two are just like the rest of them. Tainted by evil, they are just disgusting and heartless villains, they may have escaped today but justice will bring judgement!"

She laughed even louder with a insane smile as Tatsumi and Wave just watched.

Thanks to the sudden appearance of Jack and Sing-love, the two had completely forgotten:

Tatsumi remembered this girl was the one who almost killed her comrades.

While Wave remembered this girl was his teammate.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the night sky, Jason was scouting the Night Raid waiting patiently for a particular person to start raiding the base.

As he waited, he started debating whether bringing Jack into this was good idea or not.

He never understood villains and their motives which is why he brought Jack but after seeing what he has done, Jason was beginning to question Jack's plan.

So far, all Jack has done is attract attention to himself for absolutely no reason. All of his actions have seen pointless so far.

Jason sighed as he knew things were going to get a lot more messy. But there was no turning back now.

His thoughts then drifted to a different question, "I wonder what Black's doing."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Back in the palace, Kurome was eating snacks at a table while Wave was enjoying the view from outside the window with a cup pf coffee.

The door flew open and Tatsumi entered.

"Hey!" Wave greeted, "How'd you sleep last night- Not well, huh?"

Tatsumi's eyes were wide open, red, veins were clearly visible around the perimeter of his eyes and overall...it looked like he didn't get a blink of sleep.

"I was so nervous I couldn't get a wink." Tatsumi explained, " _She said she wouldn't do anything, but I woke up to find her hugging me like a body pillow."_

Last night was extremely eventful for Tatsumi. After forgetting about their encounter with Jack, Tatsumi remembered his main objective and was able to sum up the courage to try convince Esdeath to switch sides but it didn't turn out the way he expected.

Wave looked at Kurome, "Isn't it a bit early for snacks Kurome?"

"Mind your own business." Kurome replied.

"You should eat more seafood. It's good for you."

"I'd rather not reek of fish like you."

"Huh? What?" Wave exclaimed before raising his armpit and asking Tatsumi, "Do I smell?"

Tatsumi kindly raised his hand and waved it, "Uh. not really...I think."

Kurome ate another biscuit which caught Tatsumi's attention for some reason.

 _"What is this?" Tatsumi thought as he looked at Kurome, "Her looks...And even her name, "Kurome"...They're giving me a some serious deja vu."_

Kurome suddenly sensed Tatsumi's suspicious and glared at him.

Tatsumi's eyes widened as Kurome secured her bag of biscuits within her arms, "You can't have any."

" _A-and her appetite!"_ Tatsumi exclaimed in his mind, " _There's no mistake. She's just like Akame! They must have some relation!"_

Kurome noticed that Tatsumi was still staring, "What?"

Tatsumi quickly thought of a excuse while also getting information, "Uh, no offense intended, but you look a lot like that girl, Akame, from the wanted posters."

"Oh, I was thinking the same thing." Wave added.

Turns out Tatsumi suspicions were correct. Kurome turned out to be Akame's sister. Tatsumi didn't know much about Akame's past, but according to the Kurome, she betrayed the kingdom and now she wants to be the one who kills Akame which seemed to be a bit twisted to both Tatsumi and Wave.

But before things could get more tense, the door opened and Esdeath walked in saying, "Tatsumi, we're heading to Mount Fake. We'll spend the next few days hunting."

"What's Mount Fake?" Tatsumi asked.

"Mount Fake is a Fake Mountain, of course." Esdeath said placing her cap on, "

" _We're going to the outskirt?_ " Tatsumi thought, " _The chances of escaping is very low but if one shows up, I'll take it."_

"Wave and Kurome, you'll be joining us." Esdeath added. "We'll hunt Danger Beast while keeping an eye out for enemies."

"Roger." Wave and Kurome both said at the same time.

"Kurome and I will take the east side until dusk. Wave and Tatsumi will scout the west scout. Come nightfall, we'll switch, and Tatsumi will be with me."

Tatsumi did not look forward to that and the smile on Esdeath only made Tatsumi more worried about what she was planning.

"That's all good and all but..." Wave began, his tone a bit worried now, "is it really okay not to tell anyone about our _encounter_ last night?"

"There are already wanted poster of them all over the city so it wouldn't have made a difference. Speaking of which, If any of you do encounter them again in the future then avoid them at all cost. It pains me to says this but those two are way beyond your league." Esdeath ordered.

Kurome, Wave and Tatsumi tensed after that statement which Esdeath noticed. The fact that the Empire's strongest warrior was admitting these two were strong was enough to scare them.

"But how do you know?" Wave asked, "I mean...you've hardly met them and already you're acting like you know them. Especially that woman."

Esdeath had to think about that answer, "Who knows...I guess you could say I saw myself in that woman or...at least remnants of myself."

Tatsumi shivered at the thought. One Esdeath was difficult enough. It seemed Wave had the same thought since he also seemed a bit worried. Esdeath noticed this and smiled.

"Do not worry...no matter how strong they are, all who oppose me will be crush beneath my heel and will beg for my mercy. I am the Empire's strongest and that will never change."

* * *

 **Mount Fake**

"I couldn't say this back at the palace, but you sure have it rough." Wave said as the pair walked across the mountain, "If you ever need to talk, I'll listen."

Tatsumi looked back a bit surprised. For someone who was working for the Emperor, Wave was really nice. "Thanks."

Tatsumi looked forward and his expression changed, "But I should be okay. I'm used to this kind of treatment."

Wave's eyes drifted to the side as he understood, "I kinda know what you mean. In fact, I feel like we're pretty similar."

"Similiar?" Tatsumi asked, "How so?"

"Huh?" Wave crossed his arms and thought, "Well, uh...How should I put this? I feel like we've dealt with the same kinds of problems. Or that we will in the future." Wave looked down on the floor as an image of Seryu, Bols, Kurome, Dr Stylish and Esdeath appeared in his mind.

"Uh, yeah I understand. I know just what you mean. Say no more." Tatsumi placed his right hand on his head and the other hand raised like a stop sign towards Wave as an image of Leone, Akame and Mine appeared in his mind.

"Anyways, since we're so similar, I'm sure we'll get along-"

Wave stopped when he saw the intense look on Tatsumi's face.

"Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi slowly drew out his sword.

"Huh?"

Tatsumi charged in Wave's direction.

This caught Wave by surprise until Tatsumi yelled, "Watch out!"

He had cut down the branch of a tree monster that was sneaking behind Wave.

The tree monster came out of it's camouflage and roared at Wave and Tatsumi.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Wave said in gratitude.

"Don't mention it!" Tatsumi said before he suddenly thought, " _Huh? I stepped in to defend him without thinking, but this is actually the perfect change to escape...no, Wave has an Imperial Arm. Even with the monster to distract him, I would never be able to outrun him."_

Tree monsters began surrounding the pair.

"It never rains but it pours, huh?" Wave commented, "Too bad you guys aren't edible like sea beasts. We'll take care of this in no time!"

With that, Tatsumi and Wave run in two different directions to kill the monsters that were on their side of the field.

Moments later and the remains of the trees monster laid all over the ground.

"Oh. was that is?" Wave said without sweating a drop of water. "Looks like you're done over there too-"

Wave gasped as the share of monsters that Tatsumi was supposed to kill were not dead and were now looking at Wave.

Tatsumi was nowhere to be seen.

"Tatsu...mi?" Wave asked as the remaining tree monsters charged at Wave. "Eh?...EHHH?!"

* * *

Through the the trees of the forest, Tatsumi was being zooming across the forest but the strange thing was, Tatsumi wasn't the one who was doing the running.

It all happened in a blur for Tatsumi.

One moment he was killing trees and the next, he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and dragged across the forest at an incredible speed.

Tatsumi looked up and perked up almost instantly. "Aniki!"

Under his armour, Bulat grinned, "Hey Tatsumi. Nice to see you too."

* * *

After finishing off the remaining monster with no swear, Wave continued scouting the mounting and called out,

"Tatsumi! Where'd you go?"

Wave suddenly gasped as he thought, " _Don't tell me he ran away!_ "

Horror and anxiety instantly filled up from within Wave as an image of Eseath with horns appeared in his mind,

"This is bad!" Wave cried out, "I get how you feel, but I can't let you do that!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER, YOU KNOW?!"

Wave calmed down and looked at his sword.

"Guess I have no choice."

Wave stabbed his sword into the ground and a blue monster appeared behind Wave as he yelled.

"GRAND CHARIOT!"

* * *

"This should be enough." Tatsumi told Bulat. "There's no way he could come this far."

They were at a section of the forest where a flowing waterfall lead to a river.

Bulat punched Tatsumi on the head.

"OW! What was that for!"

"Never let your guard down when you're in unknown territory." Bulat scolded but it was obvious to say that Bulat was glad to see him again.

"Yeah Yeah, I know. How did you know I was here?" Tatsumi asked.

"I followed you. Everyone else watched you from a distance. Speaking which, we should meet Akame soon." Bulat explained.

Tatsumi sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. That armour sure is useful most of them time huh?"

Bulat summoned his spear and pointed it at Tatsumi to show off, "I know right, thanks to this armour I've-"

He didn't finish his sentence... Bulat sensed something and jumped backwards just before a man in blue armour dived in from the sky and kicked the rock wall between Tatsumi and Bulat, separating them.

Tatsumi tripped and fell over thanks to the sudden impact. He coughed as the impact had created a lot of smoke. " _Wh-what?"_

"Are you okay Tatsumi?" A voice said, it wasn't Bulat's voice though.

Tatsumi looked up as the smoke cleared, a man with blue armour who was standing in front of him while looking at Bulat.

"Glad you're okay. Looks like I got here just in time." Wave said before bringing his attention to the Incursio wielder, "Hey, you. Looks like I stumbled upon a big catch. I know that Relic. It's Incursio."

Wave pointed at Bulat who was casually calm.

"The prototype for my Grand Chariot. And more importantly...I know its wearer belongs to Night Raid!" Wave declared.

Tatsumi froze in place, " _An armour-type Relic like Aniki's...wait a minute._ " He suddenly got flashbacks of last night, " _Wave?"_

This was quite the predicament they were in. Wave still thinks Bulat and Tatsumi are not comrades, but one wrong move can easily change that.

"Impressive," Bulat hummed in agreement, "I've actually read about that Relic, never knew I was going to see it in person though...especially as my enemy."

Tatsumi was amazed at how Bulat could be so calm, " _Are they actually going to fight? But don't we need to get out of here? We can't risk Esdeath finding us."_

Tatsumi had a feeling that Bulat was thinking the same thing.

Wave had his own worried thoughts as he looked at Bulat, " _He looks tough. They say my Relic is an improved version of Incursio, but I mustn't take this lightly._ "

There was silence as the two armoured warriors faced each other.

Bulat suddenly turned around and casually walked away, "Well, I'll be going then, cya!"

"huh? ...OI!"

Wave jumped and landed on top of a large rock in front of Bulat, "I won't let you escape."

Under his armour, Bulat wore a calm smile, "I figured."

"Accept your fate, and face me!" Wave jumped down and charged at Bulat sending a series of punches.

Bulat jumped back and casually moved side to side dodging each punch, "Your name is Wave right? You seem like a nice guy. Tell me...what's your reason for joining Esdeath's army?"

Wave concluded that Bulat has been following hence why Bulat knows his name and replied, "To erased the world of people like you..."

Wave delievered one last powerful punch but Bulat simply moved to the side causing Wave to hit the rock wall instead of him.

"Night Raid!" Wave said finishing his sentence.

"I see." Bulat said in a quiet tone.

"I've read up on you." Wave continued, "You indiscriminately kill from the shadows. Evildoers like you directly threatened the capital's safety and peace. On top of that, I hear you're conspiring with the rebel army. I can't allow you to remain in this world."

Tatsumi clenched his fist as his eyes widened in anger, " _You're wrong,"_ is what Tatsumi was about to say before Bulat spoke,

"So that's what they tell you huh?"

Tatsumi looked up and for a split second, he could've sworn he saw Bulat... smiling at him. Almost like telepathy, Bulat's past words echoed through his mind.

" _Being pumped won't keep you alive!"_

Wave was taken back a little by Bulat's choice of words.

"If you put it like that I guess we do sound like the bad guys," Bulat began with a calm tone, "while most of what you said is true, there's one thing you need to consider...you guys may be defenders of the capital,"

With his right hand, Bulat punched the place where his heart was, "But we defend the people! Now..."

Bulat got into a battle stance and challenged Wave, "Come at me!"

"Looks like you're finally getting serious! Night Raid!" Wave charged at Bulat and once again delivered a series of punches but to his disappointment, the incursio user was still dodging his attacks.

"This won't be much of a battle if you don't fight!"

"You're right, it's won't." Bulat suddenly jumped upwards high into the sky.

"I won't let you escape!" Wave jumped higher to a point where he was above Bulat.

 **"GRAND FALL!"**

Wave delivered a powerful drop kick but just when he was about to hit, Bulat vanished.

"EH?! What did he go?" Wave thought as he turned around still in mid-air.

Wave gasped when he saw that Bulat was right above him, " _His fast."_

Before Wave could react, Bulat delivered a powerful drop kicked sending Wave crashing down on the river causing large amounts of water to splash everywhere.

Tatsumi stared in awe, "S-sugoi!"

However Wave wasn't finished, he slowly emerged from the water with his body is a bit of pain, "Ouch, A direct hit. Luckily he kicked me into the river. At least his getting serious now-"

Wave stopped when he looked around: The Incursio user was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Wave looked around until his eyes met with Tatsumi, "Tatsumi! Did you see where he went?!"

"Ah, umm- ah, h-he went that way." Tatsumi stuttered as he pointed down the river.

Tatsumi cursed his acting at that moment but it seemed Wave brought it.

"He rode the current and saw away?" Wave concluded. He looked back at Tatsumi, "Tatsumi! Stay there! I'll come back for you!"

Wave started sprinting down the river, "Using the river to escape won't work against a man of the sea!"

Tatsumi sighed in relief as soon as Wave was out of sight. He looked to his left, "His gone. Looks like he doesn't have the same invisibility power you do."

Bulat turned off his invisible power and gave Tatsumi a thumbs up, "yeah, it appears so."

"And now we can finally return and tell-"

Tatsumi didn't finish his sentence as a danger beast in the shape of a tiger with horns and three red eyes, revealed itself from the trees and jumped at Tatsumi.

He screamed but before the danger beast could get to him, it was chopped in half.

"A-Akame?"

"Tatsumi, Bulat, are you alright?" Akame asked.

"Were fine. Don't worry about it." Bulat replied.

"Why are you here?" Tatsumi asked.

"We've been watching you from a distance." Akame explained, "although Bulat volunteered to watch from a closer distance."

"I see," Tatsumi said as he suddenly remembered the battle against the Three Beast, "Aren't you still injured Aniki?"

"I told you already, these wounds aren't fatal," Bulat assured, "it'll take a lot more than this to stop me."

Tatsumi seemed a bit guilty about something, "All that just for me...I'm sorry. You had to come to my rescue again." He referred to the moment when Akame and Tatsumi fought Zank. He felt sorry for the fact that his team had to go through all that just to save someone who didn't even have their own Imperial Arm yet.

He hated how useless he-

Tatsumi was suddenly karate chopped on the head.

At first Tatsumi thought it was Bulat but soon found out it was Akame because Bulat's punch came in soon afterwards.

Tatsumi clutched his head in pain before looking up at Akame. To his surprise, Akame was smiling genuinely.

"We'll always come to save you. After all, we're comrades." Akame said.

"She's right Tatsumi. There's a difference between pulling your comrades down and relying on them. You can't survive if you can't learn that difference." Bulat added.

Tatsumi looked at them for a moment, his eyes began to water but he quickly closed his eyes, "Thanks."

"What for?" Akame asked.

"I just felt so relived to see your faces." Tatsumi replied.

Bulat and Akame smiled at Tatsumi's comment.

Akame stood up and offered her hand to her comrade, "Welcome back, Tatsumi."

"Yeah, Glad to be back." Tatsumi said as he slowly reached for her hand.

But before their hands could join. Lubbock appeared out of nowhere saying "BAM!", grabbed both of their hands and started sprinting in a direction, "We should get outta here first, right? Come on, this way!"

Akame had a blank expression on while being dragged away while Tatsumi was fully taken by surprise with Bulat following behind them.

* * *

"Lubbock, thanks for coming." Tatsumi said in gratitude as they had reached a safer location.

"Yeah, well...It was kinda my fault for suggesting the tournament in the first place." Lubbock replied with his arms behind his head, before jokingly saying. "Although I wouldn't have mind that actually. One less boy just means more girls for me."

"That's harsh." Tatsumi commented.

Akame then whispered into Tatsumi's ear, "Despite what he says, he was pretty worried about you."

That made Tatsumi smile, "Yeah, I know."

"I think it was great a experience for Tatsumi," Bulat added, "fighting warriors from across the world can improve one's skill dramatically especially in adapting."

"Yeah exactly!" Lubbock agreed, "lets just make sure Tatsumi doesn't get kidnapped by the scariest woman on the planet again."

Everyone laughed as they made their way back to their hideout, all four of them had smiles on the faces as Tatsumi thought,

 _"Night Raid...This is where I truly belong."_

* * *

Wave panted for breath.

He had searched the river and every inch of the forest.

"I guess he got away." Wave said to himself in disappointment.

Wave suddenly stop as he remembered what the Night Raid Member said to him.

(FLASHBACK)

"you guys may be defenders of the capital, But we defend the people!"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Have something to tell me?"

Wave froze as he felt a dark presence behind him. He turned around and saw Esdeath radiating a dark aura. Kurome was casually standing behind her with a blank expression.

"Wave...where's Tatsumi?"

After being too focused on something else, Wave had completely forgotten about Tatsumi. "Umm, ah- he, ah, ran off."

"And you let him?"

"Let me explain! I run into a Night Raid member using the Incursio armour! He managed to escape though but I kept searching-"

Esdeath aura grew darker, "you let a Night Raid member get away?"

Wave froze with his eyes wide open.

After a moment of silence, Wave said the one and only thing he could say.

"I am deeply sorry."

* * *

 **Night Raid's Hideout**

"And? How strong were they individually?" Mine asked.

"The individual Jaegers are each about as strong as we are." Tatsumi explained the best he could. "However...Esdeath's on an entirely different level. Honestly, even with Aniki, I doubt we would win if we challenged her head on."

"Esdeath is indeed powerful." Akame said, "But she has a weakness."

"What is it?" Leone asked.

"The fact that she's alive. She has a heart and a pulse. That..."

Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, Bulat and Sheele paid close attention as Akame raised the sheath for her sword.

"is all I need to kill her. Even if she's the empire's strongest!"

Everyone didn't say anything for no words were needed. It was clear that they all trusted Akame that those words were not silence was broken when Tatsumi spoke again.

"That...reminds me."

All attention was brought back to Tatsumi.

"There's someone else we might need to worry about." Tatsumi said.

Sitting on a wheelchair, Sheele titled her head, "Who?"

"You know those two people who saved Mine and Sheele?"

Mine instantly stood up straight and asked, "You saw them?"

"No, but I think I saw the other two that Lubbock talked about." Tatsumi explained, "On the night I saw the Jaegers in action. The two of them showed up and fought them. I could tell they were powerful because it looked like they were just playing with the Jaegers. Eventually Esdeath interfered and then, one of them introduced themselves as Jack before they suddenly disappeared. The most scariest thing was...even Esdeath herself admitted that they were powerful and I agree. You could tell the amount of power they had just by looking at them. One of them even had a personality similar to Esdeath's."

Lubbock and Leone shivered, the thought of having two Esdeaths scared them.

"I wasn't able to get much information about them but...I might be wrong but...whoever these people are...they might be just as strong as Esdeath, maybe even stronger."

* * *

He chuckled, "You made a commendable effort to cover your tracks, but my enhance soldiers can pick up the faintest of scents."

The man walked across the forest with three other individuals: One had a long, large nose; another had huge ears and the last one had eyes.

"I knew he was suspicious the moment I laid eyes on him. He adapted far too quickly for a simple blacksmith."

Dr Stylish clicked his fingers as he pointed at a hideout, 'Bingo! You better believe I just found Night Raid's hideout."

* * *

 **A/N End of Chapter 4. Thanks for reading. Not much to say other than, if I got any of the character's personality wrong, then please tell me and i'll try make it right in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks you to all who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Really appreciate it.**

 **Sorry for the massive delay. Writing multiple stories at once can be really tiring but I'm okay don't worry. Going to continue Strangers In Remnant now so yeah...bye.**

 **This chapter was finished on 17/09/2017.**


	5. Save the Mad Scientist

**A/N Events are based on the anime and not the manga.**

 **Warning: Contains lots of mistakes and typing errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Akame Ga kill.**

* * *

Empty bottles were everywhere and the place reeked of alcohol. Lubbock was passed out on the couch and so was Leone on the opposite couch.

Leone woke up confused to find the room in a complete mess but quickly remembered, "oh yeah...we were up all night with Tatsumi's homecoming party."

She walked over Tatsumi's head was was passed out on the floor, "And we passed out on the spot...

Deciding to refresh herself, Leone went outside where the hot springs were, "I'm still sleepy."

She walked over to the water but stopped when she saw her own reflection in the water.

Leone stared at it as she sensed something.

Her reflection was suddenly replaced with someone else. Before Leone could react, a knife was thrown at her face.

A man wearing a black hat and jacket grinned proudly as Leone's body fell towards the water, " _I did it, Lord Stylish."_

He stood up straight and exclaimed, "I took one down!"

* * *

"I'm continuing the mission," a girl with extremely large ears said, "so he says, Lord Stylish."

"Excellent. You indeed have the knight's role." Dr Stylish complimented, "You flew right into enemy territory."

Dr Stylish closed his eyes as he took a step closer. In a dramatic way, he opened his eyes and pointed at Night Raid's Hideout,

"Now attack, Team Stylish, with passion and intensity!"

* * *

From the night skies, Jason watched as the squadron of enhanced soldiers invaded the base.

The only reason why he was here was because both Sheele and Tatsumi had no Imperial Arms making them completely useless in this situation.

He was going to interfere once tonight and his job for today would be done.

Jason turned and looked at Jack, "you know what to do?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I!" Jack replied.

Jason just stared at Jack, "Where's Sing-love?"

"Down below, watching from a...closer distance." Jack answered before he noticed something, "speaking of which...where's Black?"

To Jack's surprise, Jason just shrugged,

"Don't know."

* * *

A door flew open and Bulat and Mine charged into the hallway.

Both already had their Imperial Arms in their hands as they sprinted. Both had a series of emotions flying around in them. It was just a peaceful night like any other when suddenly they're under attack.

Despite the confusion and anxiety, Mine could only think about one thing.

"We need to regroup." Bulat said, "Outside is probably our best chance."

"You go ahead," Mine said as the pair sprinted down the hallway, "I need to get Sheele."

Bulat nodded, "Good luck."

As they approached a section that split into two hallways, Mine dashed towards Sheele's room while Bulat faced the horde of Stylish soldiers that was sprinting towards him.

 **"INCURSIO!"**

* * *

Mine kicked the door opened just in time to see a stylish solider who was about to touch the sleeping Sheele.

Without hesitation, she aimed Pumpkin at the man's head and blew his head off.

The noise obviously woke Sheele up, "Mine?"

"Sheele!" Mine called as she ran to her bed, "Come on, we need to get-"

An explosion was heard inside the room and enemies came crawling down the ceiling. Sheele's eyes widened as she practically got the message.

Mine gritted her teeth, the idea that the enemy would have the audacity to kill a defenceless woman angered her. Out of pure frustration, she allowed her Imperial Arms to release a barrage of energy bullets with each bullet stronger than the last, any enemy that took one step on the room was killed in an instant.

"GET! OUT! OF! MY! ROOM!" Mine yelled as her Pumpkin continued to kill off more soldiers while also destroying half the room.

Sheele was about to make a comment but then looked around the remains of the room: This really was Mine's room. How Sheele ended up sleeping in Mine's room was probably a mystery to all.

One of the enhanced soldiers managed to slip under Mine's firing range and jumped at her.

Just when Mine was about to panic, the door flew open and man sprinted into the room stabbing the enhanced solider right in the chest.

"MINE! NOW!" Tatsumi yelled.

Like the reflexes of a eagle, Mine snapped out of her shock and aimed her gun right at the solder's head blowing it off his body, "Tatsumi! Get Sheele! Were going outside!"

"HAI!" Tatsumi nodded, he turned around and gently yet hastily as the same time.

"Sorry Tatsumi." Sheele apologised softly.

"It's fine. Were teammates aren't we?" Tatsumi said as he sprinted out of the room. Mine fired a few shots before shortly following after them.

Carrying Sheele on his back, while running proved a little bit difficult for Tatsumi but he pushed himself as he knew if he went any slower, he and Sheele would be done for.

Mine was running right behind Tatsumi, she looked over her shoulder and trust to Tatsumi's worries, a horde of Stylish Soilders were just inches away from step.

What made it more creepy was they were crawling instead of running.

A look of disgust flashed through Mine's face, "Gross."

Mine stopped running and turned around.

"Mine what are you-"

Large amounts of energy gathered in Mine's gun, she pointed it at the horde of soldiers who were coming her way.

* * *

A loud boom was heard and Bulat came crashing out of the Night Raid hideout and landed on the ground in front of a large amount of Stylish soldiers.

Boasting himself off the ground, he charged at the horde, punching and believing uppercuts to each soldiers in head with incredible force.

In one swift moment, he took out 10 soldiers sending them flying in all direction.

"There you are."

Bulat turned and looked to see a incredible large man slowly walking towards him.

"Hey, armoured guy..." The man spoke, "Seems you're up against me, Kakusan."

Having faced many opponents in the past, Kaku's body size did not faze Bulat. But what did manage to faze him was what the man was holding, "That Imperial Arms..."

Kaku chuckled, "Like it? It's the Creation Bisector: Extase. It's my happy little Imperial Arms."

Bulat hummed in agreement, "Can't argue with you there, it sure is a great weapon, I won't doubt that it can even cut through Incursio..."

"Certainly, this Imperial Arms can cut through anything in the world." Kaku added, "armour means nothing!"

"Which is exactly why I need you to give it back. Having it as an enemy would be quite the nuisance. So, would you kindly return it? A friend of mine would really want it back."

Bulat calmly let out his hand as though he expecting man to just hand over his weapon.

Kakusan blinked twice and just laughed and sarcastically spoke, "HAHAHAHA! Sure, of course I'll just give it to you! Here you go!"

The man charged at Bulat swinging Extase right at Bulat's head. Just when he was going to hit him, Bulat disappeared.

" _What?_ " Kaksusan though as he turned his head just to see Bulat was right above him.

Bulat summoned his spear and jabbed it right through Kaksusan's back. However, while it is true that Bulat's weapon was able to draw blood, it failed to fully pierce through the back.

Kaksusan grinned as he turned around while also opening the giant pair of scissors, "Cut through flesh, and rend it from bone!"

He closed the pair of scissors but to his frustration, Bulat managed to dodge and get behind him again, he delivered another powerful kick to Kaku's head and stabbed his spear at Ksku's shoulder.

However, like last time. Bulat's attacks failed to do any fatal damage.

Kaku grinned as Bulat jumped back, "My modified body can withstand every one of your attacks. Face it, it's clear that I have the advantage here."

"And yet you have failed to land a single hit on me. You might be durable but your speed is quite slow." Bulat said as he pointed his spear at Kaku, "now, come at me!"

"You want to die much!?" Kaku exclaimed as he sprinted at Bulat, "I'll cut you up like the weakling you are!"

* * *

"So he says," The girl with large ears repeated the words of Kaku. "As predicted, they're effective against Murarsame and Incursio."

"Just as planned," Dr Stylish said with a proud smile, "It's all about finding a good match."

"But we've lost quite a few foot soldiers." The girl added, "There's too much noise to hear well...but the damage seems serious."

The scientists placed his hand on his cheek and a sad facial expression appeared on his face, "What a tragic loss..."

However, on the inside, Dr Stylish smiled, _"Not. I have plenty of soldiers. They're all pathetic criminals who thought they'd made a contact with me for lighter punishment. They're really lab rats until the day they die."_

* * *

"STAND STILL YOU IMBECILE!" Kaku yelled as he opened and closed the giant pair of scissors.

Bulat dodge another attack while also landing a powerful punch on his stomach, a kick to the face and a spear to the chest to finish it off. Bulat jumped back and observed his enemy.

There were scratches and a little bit of blood but that was it.

Instead of attacking again, Bulat stood there in silence.

"You sure are big talk for someone who can't even deliver an actual powerful blow." Kaku mocked.

Bulat remained silent as he pointed the tip of his spear from Kaku's head to the ground which Kaku noticed.

"HA! What's wrong? Have you finally realised how your victory is impossible! Too scared to face me now!"

"As much as I would love to do that," Bulat replied finally, "it seems someone else would like to do the honours."

Bulat turned around and faced Mine. Tatsumi was right behind her while carrying Sheele on his back.

Kaku snickered, "Thoes wimps couldn't even buy time. Now some of them managed to regroup."

Now in the light of the moon, revealing the fact that the two girls were in their pyjamas.

Tatsumi, Mine and Sheele had the same shocked expression when they saw the weapon that Kaku was holding.

"E-Extase?" Sheele said with a incredulous look.

Tatsumi gasped with shocked, he should've expected it but seeing the enemy with a weapon that Sheele hold dear almost angered him, "That isn't yours! It's Sheele's!"

"Tatsumi." Bulat called telling Tatsumi to calm down.

Kaku looked at Sheele, "Oh, so you used to own this beauty huh? Too bad, Extase chose me as it's user. Probably because it knows I'm more worthy of it."

"Why you-"

"Tatsumi. Bulat. Go deal with the thoes." Mine pointed at the horde of soldiers who were running towards them, she walked past Bulat and faces Kaku. "Just seeing the enemy with Extas pisses me off."

Tatsumi hesitated but the stare he received from Bulat assured him that Mine knew what she was doing. From the looks of it, Bulat had full confidence in Mine.

With that, Tatsumi gently placed Sheele on the ground and went with Bulat to deal with the enemies not far from them, from the sides.

As a former user of Extas, Sheele was a bit worried for she was aware of how dangerous Extase could be, "Mine."

"Hey brat. Move. I still have some unfinished business with that armoured guy. You're not worth my time." Kaku said.

"Let's get this over with. Just hearing your voice now is really annoys."

Kaku laughed, "Get this over with? Think before you speak...Your base was found, you've been infiltrated, and now you're under a frontal assault."

"Exactly my point."

"Enough big talk!" Kaku opened the giant pair scissors before jumping an inhuman hight into air, falling towards Mine with Extas pointed at her.

Mine calmly raised her gun and pointed high up at Kaku's large body.

" _Fool,"_ Kaku thought as he got closer to Mine, _"my modified body can even stopped Incursio. I can take a gun head on."_

A large ball of energy began to gather in Mine's gun. With Kaku clear in her sight, Mine pulled the trigger and large thick energy beam was fired engulfing the giant man. Kaku could only last so long before being disintegrated into nothing.

"I'm better when I'm in a pinch." Mine said as Extase fell and landed on the ground with it's tip stabbed into the ground, "You underestimated me."

Tatsumi stared in awe, "Sugoi."

Bulat just smiled proudly.

Mine then turns around and faces Sheele who had a bright grateful smile on. She walked towards her, knelt down and presented Extas to Sheele, "Welcome back, Sheele."

Every since that night, Sheele had always felt guilty. She kept apologising to small things like it her entire fault even though she could barely move a muscle. Losing her Imperial Arms only added fuel to her guilt. She wanted to help but I guess without Extase, Sheele just wasn't Sheele.

Small tears of joy trickled down from her eyes, Sheele nodded, "I'm home."

* * *

The girl's large ear twitched, "Kakusan is down. We've also lost a lot of foot soldiers."

"Oh, dear." Stylish mourned, "I miscalculated. Well, in that case..."

Before Dr Stylish could say, the girl heard something and exclaimed, "Something is coming from the sky!"

At first Dr Stylish let out a gentle confused gasped. But another louder gasped soon followed as a large creature flew over them.

"A Danger Beast, air mantle!"

The guy with large eyes looked, "There's someone on top. Th-that's...Ex-General Najenda! There appears to be two more"

"How Stylish!" Dr Stylish admired, "They tamed a Danger Beast, and they're riding it."

The man with a large nose exclaimed, "This isn't the time to get excited!"

Dr Stylish got serious again with a small grin, "You caught me off guard, but this is convenient." He clicked his fingers and pointed at the huge flying mantle, "I'll make all of you my test subjects...with my secret weapon!"

* * *

"What is that?" Tatsumi said looking up at the flying beast, "A new enemy?"

Bulat and Tatsumi had already wiped out all the soldiers that charged at them and were waiting for Akame, Lubbock and Leone to come when suddenly they saw a huge danger beast fly across the night sky.

"I hope not." Sheele said.

"Hold on." Mine said as she pulled out some sort of pink square object and placed it on her eye. The object allowed Mine to zoom in closer like binoculars, "It's the boss! We have backup!"

"Always leave it to the boss to make the most dramatic entrances." Bulat commented.

Tatsumi looked in awe, relief and admiration, "Nice timing!... And no fair!"

"Why?" Mine asked.

"She gets to show up on that badass thing..." Tatsumi complained, "I want one, too."

"Knowing her, she'll probally let all of us have a try." Bulat predicted.

"Really?" Tatsumi replied excitedly.

"Huh?" Mine asked not understanding Tatsumi's and Bulat's form of excitement, "I've been thinking this for a while, but your taste is messed-up."

"I think it'll be fun." Sheele commented.

"Not you too Sheele." Mine instantly replied a bit worried for Sheele's health.

The four of them somehow got into a conversation about flying that none of them realised the man standing in the shadows behind a tree.

The man grinned sadistically and stared at Sheele, _"Beautiful. Beautiful girl..."_ he took out a small knife, jumped out of his hiding spot and swooped down at Sheele, _"You're wide open behind!"_

But just when the man was about to stab Sheele, another person came out of nowhere and kicked the man right in the face drawing blood.

"Now you've done it!" Leone yelled with rage.

The man was sent back, rolling across the ground.

Leone slowly walked towards the man, cracking her knuckles, "You threw a knife at me out of nowhere. I was knocked out for a while!"

Not knowing what think about this situation. Mine, Tatsumi, Bulat and Sheele just watched with stiffed expressions.

Leone grabbed the man with both hands and slowly started suffocating him.

"I can't breath..." the man said in between each strauggling breaths, "Help."

"I like surprise attacks, but I dislike being attacked by surprise." Leone explained, she noticed that the man was surviving longer than she expected, "Looks like you've been strengthened. Don't go thinking that means you can die easily."

Leone's speech earned a nervous sweat dropped from Tatsumi, Mine and Bulat. Sheele looked sightly scared and actually felt sorry for the man.

The man suddenly grinned as a blade emerged from his shoes and he used it to stab Leone in the face.

The man's triumphant smile disappeared when he saw Leone grabbed the blade with nothing but her mouth, " _Th-this little...That's what she did last time...?"_

Leone then smashed the man onto the ground creating a small crater despite the fact the ground was pretty much made out of stone. Leone stood up straight and scratched the back of her head, "That surprise attack got me good..."

The assassin then cursed herself when she looked at the man on the ground, "Oh, crap, I took him out in a single blow."

"S-sis... "

Leone turned and looked at Tatsumi.

"Are you okay?" Tatsumi asked.

"I got caught off-guard earlier, but when I'm transformed, I can heal faster." Leone explained as she placed her hand on her muscles, "This is nothing."

Then, Akame and Lubbock approached them, running out of the Night Raid hideout. Lubbock is his usual attire while Akame was her pink pyjamas.

"Is everyone all right?" Akame asked.

"Yeah." Tatsumi confirmed as they all gathered in a circle.

"Everyone's here now." said Mine.

Suddenly, despite Bulat's and Tatsumi's kill count from before, hordes of stylish of solider, at least one hundred, zoomed across the trees and surrounded the Assassin.

Tatsumi raised his sword, "There's still more?"

"But this is the last of the ones setting off the strings." Lubbock pointed out as he raised his hands.

"I don't smell anyone else nearby, either." Leone added.

"Sorry everyone," Sheele apologised, "I still can't move enough to help."

"Don't worry," Mine assured Sheele with a confronting smile, "just rest and let us handle it."

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's finish them... off-" Tatsumi declared when suddenly his body felt extremely weak. Before he knew it, his body fell limp and he fell over to the ground.

"Tatsumi? What's-" Akame asked before suddenly her body felt the same effect. All the other Night Raid members sound followed, falling to the ground like dominoes...everyone except the Incursio wielder.

Bulat raised his spear and prepared himself while also checking on his comrades, "This is...poison? Everyone, what's wrong?"

"M-my body..." Mine struggled to talk as she gave up and fell to the floor completely, "won't move."

The Incursio user instantly recognised what this was, "Paralyses. I see, I must not be effected because of my armour."

"A-aniki!"

Bulat looked at Tatsumi who was using all his strength to try get back up but to no prevail, he fell back down, "T-this is...this...is like."

"I know." Bulat knew what Tatsumi was referring to, "this is like that time on the ship...but it's not hypnosis this time. It's-"

"Poision." Akame said with her remaining strength, finishing Bulat's sentence, "It's... poison..."

* * *

"Effective on everyone except Incursio, Lord Stylish." The man with large eyes said wiht his hand placed right above his eyes.

Dr Stylish chuckled proudly, " **Secret weapon #1:** my stylishly prepared paralysing poison."

The man with the large nose gasped as smoke steamed from his nose, "Doesn't that mean out allies are in trouble, too?"

"They've been given an antidote." The girl with large ears answered.

"Seriously? Amazing, Lord Stylish! Wow!"

Stylish crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a sympathetic way, "I didn't want to use a new drug on such good test subjects..." He opened his eyes and flicked his hair, "The drugs are also precious. They took forever to make."

In the most dramatic way possible, he placed his hand on his forehead while fake tears came trickling down, "But what could I do? Our men were getting destroyed!"

His scouts looked at him like he was some sort of god as Stylish hugged himself.

"Amazing, Lord Stylish."

"So kind."

"And it's unscented, so it's kind to me, too!"

* * *

The large horde of soldiers surrounding them got closer and closer.

Bulat calmly prepared while the rest of Night Raid was on their knees

"Damn...it." Tatsumi cursed as he forced himself to get up, "I can still-"

"Tatsumi, struggling is only going to make it worst." Bulat explained as he raised his spear, "None of you can't fight in your current states. Don't worry...I'll protect every single one of you even if it kills me."

Tatsumi wanted to reject but his body otherwise, he clenched his fist, "Be careful."

Bulat hummed to Tatsumi's statement as he carefully waited.

In a situation like this, it would be smarter to let the enemy have the first move.

Each second felt like an eternity for Tatsumi. He felt even more useless than before.

Combined with her injury, Sheele couldn't even move a single muscle.

Lubbock had completely passed out at this point.

Mine laid on her stomach while Akame used her sword to support her. Leone could barely stay on her knees.

The enemy got closer and closer. They all took another step foward when suddenly a figure came crashing from the sky and landed behind the horde of soilders. The impact of the crash landing was so great that wind was pushed in all directions.

The enemies surrounded the figure that had created a massive crater on the ground. The figure stood in the middle of the crater.

The smoke cleared and the figure was revealed to be a man. The tall man looked like he was in his 20's and had bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head, he also wore a white robe. The man stood up straight, twirled his weapon because bringing down to his side.

"He's on our side, right?"

Bulat nodded with a calm smile, "It seems so."

In the sky, Najenda looked down at the situation, "Now, eliminate those enemies before you, Susanoo."

"Understood." Susanoo said as he slowly walked towards the horde. He twirled his stave-like weapon and blades protruded from it. The blades started turning until they turned into a blurry, sharp, spinning wheel.

Susanoo sprinted and drilled his weapon into the swarm of solders chopping them into pieces. One of them sneaked up at Susanoo from behind but Susanoo simply punched him in the face without even looking at him.

Then, the last remaining soldiers surrounded Susanoo and at the same time, they all jumped at him.

Without even flinching, Susanoo swiftly swung his weapon to the right side and then to the left side chopping every single one of them like wood. In one swift movement, they were all eradicated.

Tatsumi was lost with words, "D-damn..."

* * *

"There's a new one decimating our men!" The man with large eyes reported.

"Impossible..." The girl with large ears said, "The poison works on all living things."

Dr Stylish looked serious and thought of a hypothesis, "It might be an Imperial Arms we don't know about yet."

The scientist pulled out some sort of device with a button on it, "Well, we won't need any test subjects."

* * *

All of a sudden, the bodies of the dead solider started glowing and got bigger like balloons.

Susanoo just stared as all the bodies exploded simultaneously.

The explosion created smoke and wind blew in many directions.

Everyone flung their arms in front of their faces to block the light and wind.

Back at the hill, Dr Stylish exclaimed, "My custom-made human bombs! That settles that!"

Night Raid stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear so they could see the result.

They all gasped. The smoke cleared and half of Susanoo's body was blown off...but he was still standing.

Mine stared wide-eyed, "It's...No way."

"That assistant..." The man with large eyes said, Susanoo's body began regenerating and healing rapidly, "An organism-based Imperial Arms! A human Imperial Arms!"

Within seconds, Susanoo was back to normal as though he had never been touched in the first place.

Then, his eye twitched and he looked down at Mine.

Mine didn't know what she did but for some reason she had Susanoo's attention as the man walked closer and closer towards her until Susanoo was standing right in front of Mine with a very dark stare.

Mine's eyes started shaking as she was now a bit intimidated, "Wh-what do you want?"

The man didn't say anything. Instead, his hands reached closer and closer towards Mine's...hair. To Mine's surprise, Susanoo simply straightened her. .

"There." The human Imperial Arms said.

"What?"

Before anything else could be said, everyone heard Najenda call out another order.

"Susanoo, enemies on the southeast ledge. Don't let them escape!"

"Understood."

* * *

"We've been found out!"

Dr Stylish said the first thing that came to his mind, "It can't be helped. Let's be safe and get out of here!"

The doctor starts sprinting in the opposite direction, " _The poison dines't work on organism type! I must destroy the core, or deal with the handler."_

The air mantle suddenly flew above them causing all four of them to get carried by the wind.

"He won't just let us go, will he?" Dr Stylish said.

Jumping from the danger beast, Susanoo landed right in front of the scientist and his scouts.

Both the man with the large eyes and large nose stood in front of Stylish.

"Fear not, Lord Stylish."

"In Shogi, we'd be the gold and silver pieces. We will protect you!"

 _"No way."_ Dr Stylish thought as he placed no hope in them, _"You don't stand a chance. You're just scouts. You can't defeat him. In that case, I'll have to do this!"_

The doctor pulled out a syringe with red liquid and stabbed it into his arm, " **Secret Weapon #2:** danger type! It's the only choice!"

* * *

Najenda watched as the mad scientist turned into a giant monstrosity. He even ate his own scouts that to gain more power.

Thinking of ways to defeat it, Najenda thought maybe Mine could shoot it down while Susanoo or someone else kills the user.

She looked down to pick up Mine. Her eyes widened in pure shock.

Back on the ground, Tatsumi stared at the monster that Dr Stylish had turned into, "What the hell is that?"

"Gross." was the only word Mine could find to describe it.

"What do we do?" Sheele asked.

"Susanoo is going to need to help. You guys stay here, I"ll-"

"I'm coming with you."

"Akame, you're in no state to f-" Bulat stopped when he saw Akame standing back up with no difficulty.

Tatsumi picked up his sword and stood up straight, "I'm coming as well."

"Can't let the newbie steal my spotlight." Lubbock added.

"Count me in two." Leone said as she cracked her knuckles.

Bulat looked at his comrades, " _Did the poison wear off."_

Najenda didn't know what to think about this. Dr Stylish's poison seemed to have faded and she had a faint idea on why: Standing in the middle of the group...was a boy wearing a blue and white coat, a blue aura surrounded both the boy and all the Night Raid members. The strangest thing was, it seemed Tatsumi and others didn't even know the boy was there despite the fact that the boy was standing right in front of them.

"You see that as well...right?" A girl wearing a black cloak asked.

"Yeah, he must be using some sort of healing method. The only question is why."

Just when Najenda was about to swoop down and confront the boy. The boy disappeared by dispersing into hundreds of micro cubes which eventually disintegrated into nothing.

A loud boom was heard along with Dr Stylish yelling, "What's wrong, organism-based Imperial Arms? You can hit me harder!"

Najenda decided that this wasn't the time to dwell on mysteries and focus on the enemy. She swooped down to where Mine was standing.

"Mine, I require your assistance."

"Hai!" Mine said as she jumped on the flying air mante.

'The rest of you, support Susanoo!" Najenda ordered.

"Understood. Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

"Not so mighty now huh?!"

The human Imperial Arms sprinted left to right, right to left evading the attacks the giant was sending him. Stylish attempted to stomp and punch Susanoo but he kept missing.

It was currently a stalemate. Susanoo could easily dodge but his attacks could hardly dent the giant. Any attempts of attacking would also leave him wide open.

Susanoo and Dr Stylish stopped when new footsteps entered the battlefield.

Dr Stylish couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Im-impossible! How are you able to move?! My poison has no cure!"

Susanoo looked as there on the ground stood: Bulat, Tatsumi, Akame, Lubbock, Leone and Sheele.

Stylish gritted his teeth, "No matter. I'll consume all of you and become the strongest in the Empire!"

The giant pulled back it's fist and threw it at the group. Instantly the group dispersed into different directions to evade the massive attack. Akame took this opportunity to draw out her sword and cut the giant's hand but her sword failed to cut through it's skin.

"It's no use." Stylish exclaimed, "If it can't cut through my skin, even the-"

Suddenly, another figure swung their weapon and chunk of the giant's skin was chopped off, drawing a certain amount of blood.

"W-what?! But how?! My body is suppose to be indestructible!"

"Extase can cut through anything. Sorry."

"Sheele!" Tatsumi called a bit worried about Sheele's fatal injury.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling okay now." Sheele assured. Truth to her word, her injury that Seryu gave her had completely disappeared.

"I'm still here you know?!" Dr Stylish attempt to stomp on Tatsumi and Sheele but to his dismay, his large feet were entangled in a web of strings.

Lubbock pulled back. His strings didn't dare break although Lubbock's bones had other thoughts, "A little help would be appreciated!"

right on cue, a large beam blasted the giant right in the head. Stylish looked and saw Mine aiming her Imperial Arm right at him riding the flying danger beats.

"You little-"

Mine fired another shot and blasted the giant right in the head causing the giant to fall over on it's back.

"Leone!" Akame called.

Leone smiled as she already knew what Akame was thinking. Leone ran, picked up Akame and threw her with inhuman strength right at Dr Stylish.

"Checkmate." Tatsumi said softly as he watched, "Go Akame-"

Tatsumi felt himself being picked up. Tatsumi blinked twice and looked, "Aniki? What are you doing?"

"Considering this training!" Bulat exclaimed as he threw Tatsumi was the same amount of strength.

Tatsumi screamed as he was thrown across the sky, "EHHHHHHHHH?!

Dr Stylish panicked as he saw Tatsumi and Akame flying towards him. With his arm, he tried to slap them while they were in mid-air but Susanoo interfered preventing from doing so.

The doctor panicked even more, "I'm not down yet!"

Suddenly, multiple wires appeared and launched themselves right at Akame and Tatsumi.

Tatsumi snapped out of his screaming and drew out his sword. Using the moment, he swung his sword chopping multiple wires into two.

However he begun to lose to balance of the wind and begun to fall, "GO, AKAME!"

Akame nodded. While still in mid-air, Akame's feet softly landed Tatsumi's back. Using the momentum, she boasted herself of Tatsumi's back and flew straight towards Stylish past all the wires.

Akame flew closer and closer as she drew out her sword.

 **"Character Summon: Dr Stylish."**

With no hesitation, Akame swung her swung landing a massive cut across Dr Stylish's chest.

"Eliminate."

The poison of Murasame quickly began to spread across Dr Stylish's body. His eyes were wide open and were staring right at the night sky.

With no last words, the doctor died.

Bulat manger to catch Tatsumi bridal style when he fell while Akame landed safely on her feet.

As the sun began to rise, Lubbock, Leone and Sheele looked with a proud smile as the giant laid there motionless.

On the flying danger beast, Mine began to relax a bit before getting a bit motion sick. Nejenda felt proud but the image of that boy healing them didn't escape her mind.

The woman who wore a black cloak, opened her hood revealing a bright smile with long pink hair.

On the ground, Bulat put Tatsumi down and Tatsumi ran towards Akame, "Akame! You did it! You killed him!"

To his surprise, Akame didn't seem as enthusiastic as him, "Did I?"

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked a bit concerned now, "of course you did. Murasame kills anyone that gets cuts after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Akame said although that nagging feeling didn't leave her. Just before she delivered the final blow...

She could've sworn she saw Stylish disappear and then reappeared in the same spot.

* * *

His eyes flew open.

Like a rocket he stood up straight and looked around alarmed.

"Hallo doctor."

That voice sounded familiar, Stylish turned his head and looked. It was Jack and Sing-love.

"You." Stylish didn't know what was happening. He then remembered everything, Night Raid and..."Am I dead?"

"No," Jack said with an amused grin, "what died back there was a clone."

"A...clone?"

"Yep! I summoned it while Sing-love simply switched you."

(FLASHBACK)

Running the speed somewhere around 100km per nanosecond, Sing-love detached the original Stylish from the giant and replaced him with the clone.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"B-but...why. Or did you save me because you need something from me." Dr Stylish accused. He was a bit suspicious.

"Oh I just thought it would be a waste to throw away such a brilliant mind." Jack replied, "besides, since you don't have your Imperial Arms anymore. You won't able to effect future events."

Dr Stylish couldn't argue with Jack's compliment. After a moment of thinking, he screamed in delight, "Amazing! Very Stylish indeed!"

He attempted to kiss Jack on the check but Jack pushed his face away with an his hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"We may have paid a little visit to your lab though." Sing-love said softly so that Dr Stylish couldn't hear.

"Oh I am forever in gratitude! How can I ever repay you!?"

"Actually, I have one request." Jack said, "We saved your life right? Can you do us a favour and...don't tell Seryu."

The request was certainly an odd one for Dr Stylish. Why wouldn't they want Seryu to know.

Dr Stylish gasped when he remembered the night before yesterday. The night when Sing-love and Jack first attacked the Jaegers. He remembered the words Jack said to her.

"Sorry if this offends you but..." Dr Stylish quickly made his own conclusion or hypothesis, "it almost sounds like...you _want_ Seryu to hate you."

An evil grin appeared on Jack's face. He twisted his head and looked at the scientist.

"Exactly."

* * *

A couple days later.

Jason was sitting on the rooftop on a building looking over the town. There wasn't much to do for now since Night Raid were doing pretty well by themselves.

He eager to get Tatsumi an Imperial Arms but he had to be patient.

They were in deep water now. Jason didn't know what impact Dr Stylish would make on the future but since he no longer has his Imperial Arms, the impact should be small.

He was also debating whether he was being careless or not. During that night, he removed Stylish's poison which was why the assignations were able to move again...but he also decided to heal Sheele's fatal injury while he was at it. He was debating whether he should've let her injury slowly heal.

Jason sighed, "What is done is done. No turning back. At least Jack's doing his job right...for now."

"Jason." A voice that Jason hadn't heard in a while called.

"Oh hey Black. Where have you been?"

"I need help."

Jason froze. Throughout his life, he has heard a lot of strange things but never before in his entire life, has he heard the great Black Rock Shooter...say those three words.

A bit intimidated already, Jason slowly turned around and saw the last thing he expected to see.

Children. Three of them.

Black was carrying one of them on his back, the other two were standing by her sides.

One of the children had blue hair, she was helplessly clingy onto Black's jacket for guidance for it seems her eyes had been gouged out.

The one that Black was carrying on her back had yellow hair and it seemed her legs have been bent in a 90 degree angle in the wrong way.

The last one was standing by Black's other side. She had pink hair and her clothes seemed to be ripped into pieces. She barely had anything to cover herself.

Two of them were crying and the blue one probably would've also been doing the same if she still had eyes.

Jason blinked twice, "Eh?"

* * *

 **A/N End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if this seems similar to the anime. I have copying events and lines from it, but the more we dived into this the more it'll seem different...I think.**

 **Anyways, if you have any problems or questions about this then please leave a review and I'll try make it right.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed and favourited and followed this story. I am really grateful .**

 **Other than that, I don't have much to say, so yeah...bye.**

 **This chapter was finished on 1/10/2017**


	6. Save the Three

**A/N So quite a few people asked who were the three children at the end of Chapter 5. Those children are actually from the mange of Akame Ga Kill. I know I've said in every chapter that this is based on the anime and not the manga but thanks to requests I'll be writing this. So this is kinda going to be a special side chapter and probally a short one. The three girls from last chapter are not OCs of mine and have their own debut in Akame Ga Kill chapter 23.5 which is a special chapter in the manga and I think all three of them also have a short cameo in the last episode of the anime. I highly suggest before reading this chapter, you go on google and search Akame Ga Kill chapter 23.5 before reading this...OR, if you don't like spoilers, you could read this first and then read Akame Ga Kill chapter 23.5...wait, actually it's going to spoil the plot no matter which one you read first so you pick.**

 **Chapter may have lots of typing and spelling errors, Please point them out if you see any. Correction type of reviews are always accepted and appreciated.**

 **Anyways, besides that, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Were almost at he capital. What do you think out master's going to be like Luna?" the girl with pink hair wearing a pink beanie asked nevously.

The bluenette wearing a blue hoodie who sat at in the middle of the carriage replied, "Probably an old man. He may be aiming for our bodies like some beast."

"Hah!" The orange-haired girl who sat on the right side of Luna laughed, "If that happens, we'll just smash his OOO and run!"

The pink haired girl tilted her head and sweatdropped, "OOO...?"

"Listen to me, Air, all right?" The girl continued stretching her fingers, "We, unlike other village girls who've been sold off somewhere, are the best out of them. We've been chosen to apprentice at the capital! We're going to work hard, find a good man and start a dreamy life in the capital!"

Luna wasn't so sure, "I think you're being too positive, Fal..."

"Hey guys! I think we've arrived!" Air said looking out the window.

As Air said this, the carriage stopped and the driver told them to get out.

The three proceeded to get off the carriage.

"Hello there." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Air turned her head and saw a man with short blonde hair wearing a red jacket and tie.

"I'll be your master." the man spoke, "I'm Bach. Now, over here."

As Air and Luna followed him while Fal just stared as one word came to her mind, " _YOUNG!_ "

* * *

"FUEEEE...This is the capital." Air admired the sight of the place and drank in it's beautifulness. The capital was large, people walked left to right, right to left and shops were at every corner pretty much selling every item you would need to find in a market, "It's a Metropolis..."

"Our village has an Inn and curio shop after all." Fal said as they walked, "It was pretty traumatic when were asked 'Don't you even have an armory?' by the adventurers."

"Hahaha," Bach laughed as he understood how they felt, "It kind of feel like there's a ton of unusual thing here, doesn't it? Want to look around a bit while we're here? I'll buy some clothes for you all!"

Air wasn't sure if she heard that right, "Is-is it okay?!"

"I'm a kind master after all!" Bach said with a smile.

Air's eyes turn to Luna and whispered, "He...he's easy to talk to and he seems like a good person."

"You can't let your guard down." Luna said pointing her index finger up who was still a bit skeptical of the man, "Have you forgotten that all men are wolves?"

"Y...you're right, wolves are dangerous, right?" Air asked just to confirm.

"Either way, if things turn bad, let's run." Fal said before kicking her leg into the air despite wearing a skirt, "When it comes down to it, rely on me! Wit these martial arts that I defeated one-horned rabbit with I'll...!"

"Fal, you're being immodest!" Air said waving her hands to Fal.

"Um, it seems you're on guard around me." Bach honestly couldn't blame them, they were forcefully sold by their village to be slaves after all thanks to their poverty, "the truth is, the reason I'm buying you all clothes is because if my employers are too rural-looking you know." Bach admitted.

"And so I'll give you guys some spending money, so try buying clothing efficiently." The man finished with a bright smile, "It's training for your work."

Air couldn't help but smile in gratitude, "Y...yes!"

That afternoon, Bach and the girls spent the day going from shop to shop. Bach happily supplied the money to buy new clothes and even bras and underwear for them which Bach politely stayed outside when they tried those on.

"Oh, Luna! How about this one!" Air suggested pointing at a pretty blue skirt.

"Isn't that a bit too short?" Luna asked looking at the size, "there's no way I'm going to try that."

"Hey guys!" Fal called while pointing at a large yellow back, "don't you think that'll look cool on me."

"Fal..." Luna said looking at the jacket, "isn't that for men?"

"EHH?!" Fal exclaimed looking back at the jacket, "How can you tell?"

Air giggled at Fal's expression and looked around.

While Fal and Luna were arguing about the jacket on whether it was for men or women, Air admired the scenery.

Compare to her village, the capital was enormous.

They were only shopping for clothing now but she was excited at the idea that they might get a chance to buy other things.

Air scanned the capital: There were shops that sold cakes and ice-cream, place to buy furniture; she saw bodyguards holding piles of presents and stuff that a rich person was going to buy, kids asking for expensive items, imperial guards casually talking, a woman glaring at her, men in suits laughing about everyday topics and- wait...

Air took a closer look, on the other side of the street, hiding in a dark alley way...was a woman with glowing, blue, circular eyes.

Despite the hundreds of people walking past, there was no doubt that the women was staring directly at her.

Not knowing how to react, Air didn't move and froze as she completely ignored the calls of her friends.

"Air?" Luna called walking next to Air, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe she literally passed out from the scenery while still standing." Far suggested.

Air didn't say anything, she just pointed.

Soon, Fal and Luna saw her as well.

"What's wrong girls?" Bach asked noticing the sudden change in attitude.

"There's someone watching us." Air replied.

Bach looked up and saw her as well. Her face was hidden by the shadows of the alley way but he could clearly see her eyes. Bach's attention instantly went to the girls, "Listen girls, we have to get out of here, it's not safe-"

"OI!" Far practically screamed as she walked towards the dark alley way,

"Fal! What are you doing?!" Fal called.

"You can't just stalk someone like that. I'll have you know, I know martial arts, you don't want to mess with-"

Bach pulled Fal away before she could finish.

"Hey, let go! I need to teach-"

"No, it's too dangerous." Bach said looking at Fal, he looked really concerned and worried, "We shouldn't stay here."

"But why?" Fal asked.

Bach looked left and then looked right as though to check to see if no one was eavesdropping.

He then leaned in closer towards the three girls, "The truth is...the capital isn't as safe as you think."

"W-what do you mean?" Luna asked nervously.

"There are people...evil people who will hurt kids like you...for fun."

Air gasped, "Who would do such a thing."

"Bad people," Bach replied before smiling, "But don't worry, you're safe as long as you're with me."

Air couldn't help but find relief in that statement.

"In fact, I think it's time we head to my place now where no one will be able to hurt you. I'll even get something for you to eat. Come on, you girls must be hungry after all that shopping." Bach suggested.

Right after that, Fal's stomach growled loudly emphasising their hunger.

"Fal, that's rude." Luna pointed out.

"Don't blame me!" Fal defended herself, "It's my stomach that complaining."

"Well I guess we better get going before your stomach complains more," Bach joked as he lead the girls in a direction, "Come on Air, let's go."

"Hai!" Air nodded as she followed Bach and the other girls but without looking back to see if the woman was still stalking them.

She was gone. The woman hiding in the dark alley way was gone and completely out of sight.

Air calmed down as she told herself, " _Maybe she mistook us for someone else."  
_

* * *

Bach's place was much larger than the girls thought it was going to be although they should've expected considering how rich he was.

By the time their eyes laid on the building, the woman from before was long forgotten and

The place was almost in the shape of a restaurant. As soon as they took seats at one of the tables of six with Bach sitting on one side and the three girl on the other, Bach ordered food enough for each one of them.

"Now eat up." Bach said as the food was now all set out for them.

"Y-yes." Air said politely unlike Fal who went straight into the food.

"Oh! This is good!"

"Fal, that's bad manners..."

"Hahaha," Bach laughed gently with a smile of relief, "I'm very glad you all look like you're having fun."

Not knowing how to show all of her gratitude, Air could just smile happily and say, "Thank you very much!"

All of a sudden, a group of men wearing black suits appeared behind Bach.

"Yeah, then let's move on to the main dish!"

Three men got behind the three girls and grabbed them, restricting their arms.

Air still had to process what just happened, "Hu-huh...?!"

"This is..." Fal looked and saw that Bach was staying completely still...Bach's smile told Fal everything, "BASTARD!"

Since her arms were being restricted, Fal lifted her leg and kicked the man holding her right in the sunglasses.

The man who was holding Fal didn't even flinch and instead just smile, "What's thing," The man punched Fal right in the stomach, "The fighting styles of a country dweller!?"

"GAHAH! COUGH!"

"FAL!" Air called.

"Ahh," Bach said as he noticed something, "Suka, were you the one who accepted this tomboyish girl?"

Said person who standing next to Bach replied, "Yes, it's fun to cut down girl's like these, bit by bit."

Bach smiled and said cheerfully, "Roger that. Now then, break both of her legs."

"Yes."

At the order, the large muscular man holding Fal bent both her legs upwards in a 90 degree angle. The loud snap of Fal's bone was followed by a scream.

"Gh...GYAAAAAAA!"

The scream was extremely loud that everyone failed to notice the noise that was coming from outside.

The man known as Suka listened to her screams like music, "ooohh, wonderful screaming."

The attention was now brought to Luna and Air.

"Now that you can't run anymore. How shall I break you?"

"These people here are the so-called 'enthusiasts' of the capital." Bach explained casually as though he was used to this, the same smile that was still on his face was no longer comforting to Air, "Apparently, normal girl's aren't enough for them. Apparently, all of them love to break girls down after seeing their happiest faces. Really, they're disgusting freaks."

A fat and ugly man heard Bach and said, "But it's thank to us freaks that you're making a profit." the man pointed at Luna, "Hey, I want that girl, that girl!"

"Yes, yes, you order is?" Bach asked.

"The eyes would be nice. I'm just in love with licking girls like that." The man replied as he disgustingly licked his lips.

In the tone of a waiter, Bach happily said, "The eyes, he says."

"Yes sir." Another man in a suit and sunglasses, approached Luna holding a sharp syringe.

"N...no way..." Luna knew what was coming and she begged, "Pl...PLEASE STOP!"

The man got closer and Luna's hope grew smaller, "St...no,stop...pl...please stop..."

With a sadistic smile, the man aimed the syringe at Luna's eye.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll give the last girl as a present to my precious child." Another man spoke, he looked at Bach and ordered, "Hey."

"Yes, yes." Bach sighed as he knew what the man was suggesting, Bach seemed concerned...about the clothes Air was wearing, "Even though I went and bought it, what a waste."

The man holding Air, grabbed the buttons of her shirt and rip it off until she was wearing nothing but underwear.

"!?"

"Here, I'll introduce you." The man said with a smile as he pulled a leash, "This is the one who I love as if it were my child."

A black furred dog stood next to the man with it's tongue hungrily looking for something to lick, "Meet Dog. You see, Dog's currently in heat...oh, I know! How about I have everyone watch it, right now, as celebration!"

The dog spotted Air's nake body and it's hunger grew more and more by the second.

Bach smiled acting like he was relieved, "How nice, you won't have anything broken. Well, other than your diginity as a human."

Air just looked at the ground, her fringe covering her eyes, "Wh...why are you doing such terrible things..."

Bach had a simple answer for that, "Well, that's because it gets me money. And there's always substitute for country dwellers after all."

The dog was released from it's collar and it instantly ran towards Air with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth.

As the dog ran, everyone laughed at Bach's statement.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

A shot was fired and their laughing ceased.

There was silence as everyone stared at the gaping hole in the dog's body. Blood spilled out of the animal as it slowly dropped dead without a single whimper.

Both Air and Bach looked. Bach stared in horror while Air stared in shock as they both recognised her.

The same woman from before who stalked them was standing at the back door of the building holding a cannon in her arm.

"DOOOOG!" The owner of the dog glared at the woman, "HOW DARE YOU! KILL HER!"

One of the guards pulled out a dagger and sprinted at the woman. However he was beheaded before he could even use his weapon.

The headless body fell over to the floor and the woman walked over it.

Bach looked through the opened door that the woman entered through. From the looks of it, every guard who guarding the perimeter of the building was laying on the ground outside...all of them were dead.

The fat ugly man who ordered Luna's eyes took a step back, "W-what are you doing!? I paid for your guns, USE THEM!"

Every guard in the room including the ones holding Fal, Luna and Air pulled out a handgun and opened fired at the woman. One of them even had a crossbow and fired an arrow that successfully impaled the woman's head.

Suka smiled at the sight of the arrow in the woman's forehead and all the bullet holes in her body. However, his smile quickly disappeared when he notice that the woman's body remained standing.

Everyone jumped when Black's eyes opened again. Black raised her hand and pulled the arrow out of her head and the bullet holes in her body regenerated.

A blue flame ignited from Black's eye and she glared at Bach.

"M-MONSTER!" Someone yelled as they ran for the exit, Bach and a couple of others soon followed.

Fal wanted to run but her legs were broken and was still writhing in pain while Air was just completely frozen. However, to both their confusion, Black walked past both of them.

Black raised her cannon and fired killing three men in one shot. She fired again and another and killed four more in the explosion.

Her eyes then laid on the man who was responsible for jabbing Luna's eyes out.

Out of pure panic, the man picked up Luna and threw her at Black yelling, "TAKE HER!"

The man then sprinted to the exit.

Luna had no idea what was happening for she had just lost her sight and wasn't used to just relying in sound. Not to mention she was still suffering in agony, everytime she tried to open her eyes, it felt like she was stabbing a massive wound with a knife.

All she heard was explosions and screaming and someone yelling 'Monster'. She then felt someone pick her up and she felt herself being thrown across the room while someone yelled, "TAKE HER!"

By then Luna had already lost all her hope. Air and Fal were probally broken by now and there was no way anyone would bother catch her. In a way, this might be better for Luna. She might hit her head on the floor and die right there.

She felt a pair of arms catch her.

(FLASHBACK)

Tears flowed out of her eyes, "I'm sorry Luna! There's nothing I can do! The village, they..."

"It's okay mum," Luna tried to comfort the woman, "I'm telling you. Fal, Air and I will be fine."

"I know it's just...I might never see you again." The tears didn't stop flowing and instead increased.

"Mum, there's nothing we can do. You said it yourself, we're doing this for the village."

"I know. I know." Luna's mum said slowly calming down. "Luna...listen to me. I've heard the rumors about the capital from adventurers. Whatever, do not place your trust on someone easily okay. Especially men, the men over there are wolves compare to the men in our village."

Luna nodded with a weak smile, "Okay mum."

"The village may have thrown you away but I will always love you Luna...remember that."

The woman hugged her child, placing Luna _in her arms._

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Black caught Luna _in her arms_ before she hit the floor.

From her perspective, Luna didn't know who caught her and she really didn't care at this point. This person could be like Bach or even worst, she just needed...needed...

With tears of blood, Luna threw her arms around the person who caught her.

A bit taken back by this, Black still managed to sense a man running at her from behind with a knife.

"Die you little-"

Laying on the floor, Fal watched how Black delt with the man.

(FLASHBACK)

Luna jumped and swung her leg with all her force at the adult.

"Excellent Fal!" The woman said blocking Fal's kick with her arm, "I've taught you well."

The reckless girl jumped back as she was proud to hear that, "Thank you mum- I mean, Sensei."

The woman's smile then slowly faded, "It's a shame that you'll have to leave."

"Don't worry mum- I mean Sensei, we'll be fine. If our master turns out to be a perverted old man, I'll just punch him in the-"

"Fal." Fal's sensei scolded gently before Fal could say the word.

"Sorry. I'm just saying you don't have to worry, I'll protect Air and Luna and make sure we live happy lives." Fal declared confidently.

The woman smiled, "The three of you were always inseparable."

"Besides, compare to a one-horned rabbit, men are nothing." Fal said showing off her muscles.

"That's my girl."

"Hey, before I go, can please show me that special move." Fal begged.

The woman chuckled, "You're still too young for that. But since you asked so nicely, I guess it can't hurt."

The woman picked up a piece of wood with both her arms before approaching Fal.

With the piece of the wood still in her arms, Fal's mum did a backflip over Fal and-

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

kicked the man right in the head, smashing him onto the ground. Black's force was so great that a crater was formed beneath them and the man's skull was smashed spilling his eyes, teeth and blood everywhere.

Black landed softly on her legs and looked at Luna to see if she was okay. Luna was still shivering and clinging onto Black.

Air looked around with wide eyes. Blood was everywhere as corpses laid everywhere.

This was not Air thought she was going to see. None of this was not what Air had imagine. The capital was suppose to be a metropolis where they would've lived happily ever.

But she was wrong...they were both wrong.

(FLASHBACK)

"Do I have to go?" Air begged, "Why can't I stay?"

Her mum gently patted Air on the head, trying to hold back her tears and tried to act brave, "There's nothing we can do. Believe me, I would've stop them if I could."

"But I don't want to go." Air hugged her mum, "I want to stay here with you, Air and Fal!"

"Me too Air. Me too." The woman said gently hugging Air back.

Both her mum and Air wanted that moment to last forever but it was interrupted when one of the villagers called telling them it was time for Air to leave.

"Air-"

"I don't want to leave."

"Come on Air, look at the bright side. You get to see the capital, a couple of adventurers told me it's a metropolis, a place much bigger than our village. The three of you can start a new life and live happily ever after."

Air looked up at her mum with eyes of hope, "Really?"

"Of course," the woman was smiling but inside she was crying at the fact that she might never see her daughter again, "and I'm sure the master who purchased you will be a kind-hearted and loving man. If he turns out of to be mean well...I'm sure there'll be at least one person out there that you can put your trust on."

Air wipe her tears and looked at her mums eyes searching for assurance, "Will I ever see you again."

It was emotionally painful for the woman to smile, "Of course!"

(FLASHBACK END)

By then the place was completely deserted as Black sat down in the middle of corpses.

Luna couldn't cry because of her lack of eyes but she was certainly crying mentally.

Fal wa speechless despite being in pain.

Air stared at the scene and compared it to her imagination.

It was like looking at two different worlds.

Air looked up and made eye contact with Black's blue circular eyes.

There was no emotion or empathy in her eyes. Black didn't seem to feel sorry for them nor did her face show any sincerity.

In fact her face showed nothing but a stoic look.

Yet...Air couldn't help but trust thoes eyes.

She wanted to slap herself. She thought the exact same thing about Bach and this is where it got her.

Not knowing what to do, not knowing how to deal with this or react, Air cried and ran towards Black and threw her arms around her stomach.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Black blinked. The warrior never felt with children and therefore never understood them. She looked to the side.

Luna was still next to her clinging to her arm.

Fal was still staring at her with wide-eyes.

Air was pouring out tears hugging Black tightly.

Black sat there not moving an inch as she observed the three.

* * *

"And that's what happen."

There were two reasons why Air was hiding behind Black as she told Jason the story.

The first reason was because she was barely wearing anything and second was she still wasn't sure about Jason.

She didn't want to be rude though, if Black brought them to him then he must mean no harm but her experience with Bach had now made Air skeptical of almost every man she sees.

Jason sighed, "I see."

He walked towards the girls making all of them flinch except for Black.

"Relax." Jason said with a straight face as he bent down and picked up a piece of fabric that Air dropped.

He placed a very tiny objects on the piece of cloth before throwing it at Air allowing the air to carry it.

The piece of fabric landed on Air's shoulders and almost instantly it started glowing and expanding. The piece of fabric expanded and extended around the girl's body transforming into a brand new pink raincoat.

Air and Fal were speechless while Luna still didn't know what was happening. What the pink-haired girl saw was so unbelievable to a point where Air touched the clothes she was now wearing to see if it was real.

It was.

Jason faced Fal making the girl's heart do a front flip.

Thousands of tiny cubes appeared out of thin air and they all combined together to create levitating, blue and white, circular disk. The disk flew to Fal's legs and attached themselves to her legs.

An blue aura appeared around Fav's legs and Jason gently bent it back into it's original place.

Th strangest thing was that Fal didn't feel anything when Jason bent it back into place and was completely astounded to see that her legs felt perfectly normal once Jason was done.

Black let Fal down off her back and Fal stood on her two feet. The child just stared at her feet as she took one wobbly step at a time before she slowly got used to it again.

The dimension traveler then moved to the eyeless girl, "Your name is Luna correct?"

Luna clung tighter to Black's arm before hesitantly nodding. She was confused why Air and Fal hadn't said anything yet.

Unknowing to Luna, Black gave Jason two small wet objects covered in blood.

Fal and Air felt like puking when they saw what the two small wet objects were.

Tiny small cubes appeared and absorbed the two small object inside them and they then flew inside the gap between Luna's eyelids.

"Fal, I need you to do something for me?" Jason suddenly asked.

Anxiety took over Luna's emotion like running river, Luna wasn't sure what the male's voice wanted her to do, "...W-what?"

"Open your eyes."

The words danced inside Luna's mind until she finally processed the meaning of that request. Ever since that moment when she lost her eyes, she never wanted to open them again since she would see nothing and just feel pain.

Why would the boy want Luna to open her eyelids? So she could fell more pain? Luna noticed how Jason said 'eyes' instead of 'eyelids.

A small spark of hope lit inside Luna's heart. Maybe the male had new robotic eyes for something like that. She remembered reading a book about people using mechanical parts to replaced their missing body parts like arms or legs.

Although Luna didn't know how a mechanical eyes was going to bring back her sight.

After a moment of endless self-debating, Luna hesitantly and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jason.

Jason was wearing a blue and white coat with a hoodie that covered his entire face except for her mouth-

Luna froze. How could she be seeing this? She was... _looking_ at Jason. But how? Luna couldn't sworn she didn't have eyes a moment ago. She noticed that the pain was complete gone as well.

A mirror appeared in Jason's hand and he gave it to Luna.

Luna looked at the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes...literally, as in she couldn't believe she had eyes.

They looked normal and brand new, "I can see...I CAN SEE! I CAN SEE! My eyes there...there..."

Air's mouth was wide open. Earlier, the two two small wet object covered in blood that Black had given Jason was...the leftovers and remains of Fal's eyes.

Not knowing what to say, Air bowed her head swiftly, "Thank you!"

"W-who are you?" Fal asked looking at Jason, "How did you..."

"Fal, you're being rude." Air said.

"Are you serious?" Fal looked at Air like she had gone insane, "Did you not just see what that guy just did? He literally-"

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

Everyone turned and looked. Jason and Black were calm while the three girls almost jumped off the rooftop.

It was Jack and Sing-love.

"Your back." Jason said which told the girls that they knew each other.

"Why wouldn't we? The Jaegers so far are doing completely fine without us." Jack replied before looking at three girls, his grin grew wider, "Oh my, if I'm not mistaken then you girls must be Air, Luna and Fal."

The three girls each had a different reaction to that.

Jason looked at Jack, "You know them?"

"Of course I do! ...they're in the manga." Jack whispered the last bit.

"Really?"

"Here I'll show you." Jack pulled out his phone, placed his arm around Jason's shoulder and showed him the screen of his phone.

Meanwhile, Air just stared at Jack and Jason said things to each other that she didn't understand.

Air tugged Black's jacket, "What's a manga?"

Black glared at Air with her usual expression but didn't say anything.

"It's like a comic book." Sing-love answered for Black making Air jumped for the hundredth time today.

The three girl looked at Sing-love. They didn't know what a comic book was but something else caught their attention.

They looked at Black. They looked at Sing-love. They looked at Black then at Sing-love.

Fal was the first to react with a gasp, "You're twins!"

Besides the different colour in eyes, clothes and hair. Black and Sing-love shared the same face. Although there was one noticeable difference between the two was Sing-love's smile which almost creeped out Air while Black on the other hand looked like she has never smiled in her entire life.

Sing-love's smile grew wider, "Well actually she's my daughter."

Of course that wasn't really true. While it is true that Stella, who looks exactly like Black, was Sing-love daughter, Black probably isn't even related to Sing-love considering they were from two different worlds. She just liked to joke about it and see the different reactions.

The three girls blink twice before exclaiming, "EHHHHHHHH?!"

"Hahaha, you humans can be so adorable sometime." Sing-love commented before looking at Jack and Jason, "Hey boys. So what are you planning with these girls?"

That was a question the girls were also wondering about.

Jason wasn't actually sure and suggested, "I guess we can just send them back to their village and make sure they don't tell-"

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Luna. Luna covered her mouth with her hands as she was surprised at her own actions, "It's just...our village is probably still in poverty...if you send us back now we might be sold to another,,,,to another..."

Luna's heartbeat increased drastically as she remembered the moment when her eyes were...

Her arms flung to her head as she was at the verge of screaming.

Air instantly went to hug the traumatised girl, "Luna! It's okay. Were safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Meanwhile, Jason was thinking about what to do, He had not expected this nor predicted this event, "she has a point...hmm..."

"They can stay with us." Jack suggested with a grin.

Black and Jason glared at Jack.

"Have you forgotten why were here in the first place?" Jason asked.

"Why not? I'm sure we can babysit them until the new world is born...besides..." Jack said looking at the three girls with a creepy smile, "We actually might need them in the future."

"You do realise we can't just take them without their consent," Jason pointed out, his eyes noticed that the three girls were distancing themselves from Jack and Sing-love...mostly Jack, "and from the looks of it, they don't really trust you."

"Then why don't we earn their trust?" Jack's grin grew wider.

Jason's eyes widened as he knew exactly what Jack was suggesting, "That's Night Raid's job not ours."

"Night Raid will research their clients before taking action." Jack countered, "Now that we've met these girls, they'll eventually connect the lines and the events of this world's history will change drastically. We can't afford to blow our cover more than we already have."

"You're the one whose blown most of our cover." Jason said glaring at Jack.

"HAHAHA! Can't argue with you there." Jack said before getting back on topic, "So what do you say?"

"...fine."

"Excellent!" Jack turned his head and looked at the Air, Luna and Far who were staying awfully close to Black, "Hey girls!"

For the thousandth time today, they girls jumped.

"You know Bach?" Jack said reminding the girls their traumatising experience, "Did you know he was actually a slave when he was young."

They almost couldn't believe what Jack had declared. The girls certainly had not expect a man like Bach to...although now that they thought about it, it make sense in a way.

"Yeah, apparently he and his mother were treated awfully ages ago." Jack continued, "So with that in mind...do you forgive Bach and his friends?"

That was a question Fal and Luna had not expected to answer so soon. The pain they had experience was so traumatising that they never thought about it. Honestly, they didn't think they were going be saved in the first place.

"Is that even a question?"

Everyone looked at Air. The girl was looking down at the floor.

"I understand how he feels, having a past like that can change people. But that look on his face told me they've done the same thing to many others." Air had no idea where all this anger came from, she just suddenly had the urge, "and I had to stand and watch as my friends were torched right in front of me."

She hated it. She was helpless and forced to watch her friends get treated like that. The thought of them doing it to other girls like her just added more coal to her emotions, 'There's no way I can forgive them! There's no way I would! I don't care what you do with us just please...fulfil this grudge that I can't carry out myself!"

Luna and Fal were lost for words. They had never seen Air like this before to a point where they almost couldn't recognised her face. For a moment, the happy and naive Air had disappeared.

Even Air appeared to be a bit confused after yelling and quickly apologised.

Jason narrowed his eyes as he knew what just happened.

What Jack, Sing-love, Black and Jason just saw...was an example of history trying to fix itself.

There was a reason why changing the history of a world was forbidden. Because each world has it's history already written from beginning to end. Every event, every location and even every bit of dialogue is planned out from start to the ending. When something is changed, history will proceed to fix it in the most reasonable way possible as long as the plot gets back on track.

 _Fulfil this grudge that I can't carry out myself_ : According to the manga, those were the exact same words that Air was suppose to say to Leone.

Jack grin grew and despite his hood covering his face, he looked like an actual maniac, "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

"YOU FOOL!" The man punched Bach in the face, "You lead her right to us didn't you!?"

"We lost half our guards because of her...do you have any idea how expensive those were!"

Bach and the rest of the 'enthusiasts' were in a different rented building with a set of new guards...a lot more guards. The group had no problem affording all of it but being the cheap they were.

The fat man pulled back his fist and aimed it at Bach-

"WAIT!"

Everyone stopped as Bach picked himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I've...I've...set the date of next term's special."

This caught everyone's attention, "Were listening."

Bach laughed nervously, "The menu has been decided and believe me...I'll bring some lively ones again to make up for the three that we lost."

Everyone relaxed.

Suka glared at Bach, "They better be."

"Oh but they are," Bach gave them three pictures.

The pictures had three new girls on them each wearing a fresh happy smile.

Suka and the fat man looked at the pictures with instant hunger and licked their lips, "HAHA! Bach my boy, you might've just outdone yourselves. How did you find them?" They asked as they passed the photos around.

Bach smiled, "Despite them being lowly country dwellers, they sure can bake up a few lovely ones can't they."

Everyone bursted into laughter, "HAHAHAHA! Can't argue with you there!"

"If you like I can move the due date so we can have them sooner." Bach suggested and the everyone's faces told him that was exactly what they wanted, "so please look forward to it!"

"Bach, what are you doing on the floor?" The fat man said pretending like it wasn't his fault, "Come sit with us. Let's forget about the past and have a toast to our friend and his excellent... menus."

"FUHIHI! A TOAST!"

All of a sudden, everyone heard someone humming.

"Hmm~Hmm~Hmm."

"Who's there!"

The humming was heard through the entire building.

"Hmm~Hmm~Hmm."

"A song?"

No one could tell where the humming was coming from.

"Hmm~Hmm~Hmm."

"Who's singing?"

The humming was getting louder and it was now clear that it was a woman singing.

"Hmm~Hmm~Hmm."

"What a beautiful voice."

"Aww why thank you." Sing-love said with a smile who was now sitting in the middle of the table, "your reviews will be appreciated..."

Bach and the 'enthusiasts' stared at Sing-love, their bodies frozen with fear. She looked exactly like the woman from that night but instead there was a smile on her face. The most noticeable thing however was the deadly-looking, white scythe that was leaning on her neck.

Every guard in the room suddenly dropped dead, their bodies were in pieces.

"If you survive that is."

With only the unarmed ones left alive, everyone in the room stood up and ran in different directions for their lives.

The majority of people headed for the exit. But someone was already waiting for them outside.

"Oh hallo..." Jack stood in the middle of the corpses of the guards who were scouting the perimeter of the building, 15 red and black rifles were floating right above Jack and they were all aimed at the remaining 'enthusiasts', "and goodbye."

He opened fire and each man got shot in the chest before they dropped to the floor.

"Oops, looks like three of them got away." Sing-love said looking at the ground.

"Leave them, there's already someone down there waiting for them." Jack said before bringing his attention to a man on the floor who was playing dead.

 _"Kuh...I don't know what happened but I'll get through this by playing dead..."_ Suka thought unaware that Jack was standing right in front of him, " _Thank God I had a watch over my chest!"_

"Hey Sing-love, should I behead this guy or stab him to death?" Jack asked stepping Suka's head.

"You know its times like these that I think you're more sick than I am." Sing-love replied who was now casually pouring herself a glass of expensive wine that the 'enthusiasts' brought.

"As the main antagonist, I take that as a compliment." Jack said before looking back at Suka's face, "Hey, aren't you the man who ordered to have Fav's legs broken."

"?!" Suka's eyes widened in fear.

Jack grinned evilly as he knew he had just hit a the spot, "Oh I see. You're the type who's into physical torture."

Jack clicked his fingers and a variety of floating red and black, torture tools appeared right above Suka.

"Don't worry," Jack grabbed a dagger, "I totally understand your hobby."

* * *

Three men, including Bach, ran through the escape tunnel.

"HMPH!" Bach smiled triumphantly. Ever since that incident with the woman, he always made sure there was an escape at every corner, "just in case something like this happened, I've already got an escape route planned..."

The three stopped running as someone stood in their way.

Bach's eyes widened as he recognised Black from before. No...Bach had seen her before that...

The two men from who were with Bach grabbed out a knife and charged at Black thinking two against one would win.

Black sprinted past them, slicing them into pieces as she went past.

 _"That's right...she's from the wanted posters."_ Bach thought as Black slowly walked towards him.

As Bach remembered his last encounter with Black, panic drastically increased, Bach could only think of one way out of this, "L-listen to what I have to say! There's a reason I turned out like this!"

Bach ripped his shirt open revealing some sort of tattoo on his chest, "Here! This is the proof of a slave! My mother-"

The man didn't finish as Black charged forward impaling her black sword through Bach's chest.

A blue flame ignited from Black's eye. This time Bach could see it clearly unlike last time.

" _Wh...what an incredible eye she has..."_

Black pulled her sword out of Bach's chest and he slowly fell towards his death.

" _She disposed of me as easily as she would've thrown a piece of trash away...her eye...it's real...she's clearly...the strongest killer in the capital..."  
_

The next thing Bach saw...

was the colour black.

* * *

"So what do you want girls?" Sing-love asked casually.

"Umm...ah, my mum always tells me to eat my vegetables whenever I can." Air said looking the variety of foods.

Sing-love, Jack, Air, Fal and Luna were in the slum area where even people with their faces on wanted posters could roam freely.

Jack didn't say anything as he was too amused at the fact that the three girls were being polite to them yet they made sure to keep a distance.

Sing-love, who was well aware of the girls' uncomfortableness, appeared in front of Air and gave her a big hug, "Aww, aren't you just adorable?! Feel free to call me mama."

Air let out a cute gasp and reached for her friends, "Fal, help me."

For the first time in Fal's life, she backed away from the fight, "Sorry Air, you're on your own."

"EHH?! ...Luna?" Air said turning her head to the blue haired girl.

Luna responded by pretending to read a book that Sing-love had brought her with the money that they 'borrowed' from a certain group.

From a distance, Jason and Black spectated each not saying a word.

The more they got into this, the more Jason wondered why he brought Jack with him. Is not like he didn't enjoy the girl's company, he was more worried about what Jack had planned for them.

(FLASHBACK)

"Besides...We actually might need them in the future."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

This brought Jason to another topic that he was wondering about.

The boy turned his head and looked at Black, "Why did you save them?"

Black turned her head and glared at Jason but didn't utter a word.

"I'm not saying what you did was a bad thing..." Jason quickly clarified, "I'm just curious...I know you, you're usually not the type to care about _anyone_ besides..."

Jason stopped as the answer was given to him.

"I see..." Jason looked back at the girls, "Air's naivety, Fal's tomboyish nature and Luna..."

Jason looked at Luna's blue eyes.

"All three of them remind you of Mato...don't they?"

Black didn't say anything giving Jason his answer.

Instead, Black looked up at the sky and stared at the sun setting.

Despite being separated by thousands of worlds, despite having an actual objective...Ever since she arrived in this world...

The only person Black ever thought about was _her._

* * *

 _Dear Mum,_

 _How are things going in the village? Are you okay? Fal, Luna and I are doing great._

 _I'm writing this letter to you because the people taking care of us have kindly allowed me to do so. I'm happy to say that all three of us have arrived in the capital safely. The capital is a Metropolis and much bigger than our village just like you said. But you were wrong about one thing, the capital isn't filled with nice people, in fact it's the complete opposite. Don't worry though, we were lucky enough to find kind people that we could trust and now were living in a small apartment not in the capital. The people who are taking care of us are not allowed in the capital and I can't tell you why yet. All you need to know is that were in good hands._

 _Fal is hyper as usual. She's still trying to learn that special move that her mom showed her. There was a time where she tried to use Luna and I as the guinea pigs but Jason, one of our masters, was highly against it._

 _Also, can you please tell Luna's mum that she's doing fine. I know Luna's mum must be worried sick about her and Luna just wanted to let her know that she's having a great time over here._

 _I can't come to the village right now for certain reasons but our masters say we'll definitely see you again. Maybe you'll meet them one day._

 _Speaking about our masters, they're certainly...unique. There's four of them and well...they're not actually our masters, we just like to call them that from time to time. They're not the masters that Fal, Luna and I dreamed about but they're really cool. I can't tell you what they do for a living but they're mostly out doing work so Fal, Luna and I mostly take care of ourselves when they're gone. Although there are times where one or two of them will be at home to hang around with us._

 _Overall, life is good over here. I do hope our village settles it's poverty problems soon. I don't want the village to sell more girls after all. I do hope your okay. I'm not sure when but I will be back._

 _I miss you Mum and I hope you again soon._

 _From your loving daughter, Air._

* * *

 **A/N End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I didn't do anything that makes you angry or disappointed. For those who wanted Night Raid to kill Bach and his friends, I'm really sorry. I tried to write it so that Night Raid would do it but the dialogue just seemed too forced and awkward...but then again, everything I write is forced and awkward.**

 **Anyways, not much to say other than thank you to the ones who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. IF you have any problems with this chapter, please tell me and I'll try make it right. Thank you for reading up to this point and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **So yeah...Bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 22/10/2017**


	7. Welcome the Newcomers

"The giant manta ray flew over the forest.

Riding the flying danger beast was all of Night Raid's assassins.

The ride itself generated a wave of mixed reactions.

"WHOA! AWESOME! THIS FEELS GREAT!" Tatsumi exclaimed in excitement as he sat up letting the wind blow against his face.

Chelsea laughed at the boy's excitement, "For an assassin, you're ridiculously innocent, Tatsumi."

"Let him be." Bulat said with a chuckle, "It's good for an assassin to have a balance between his mentality and work."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Chelsea agreed, "His pretty entertaining to have around though."

Sheele on the other hand didn't seem to be paying attention to the ride as she seemed to be searching for something, "My glasses, I dropped my glasses."

"This is a lot more fun than I expected!" Leone cheered.

Najenda was glad to hear that, "Good."

However Lubbock and Mine on the other hand didn't seem to think the same. The two sat in the back, their faces a bit blue from motion sickness,

"THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL!"

* * *

In a small apartment, Air, Fal and Luna were sitting around a wooden table in the kitchen eating bread and butter for breakfast.

The apartment itself was nothing much: A single kitchen, bedroom and bathroom.

Black leaned against the wall near the corner of the kitchen with her eyes closed while Sing-love sat on a chair with her chin leaning on her arm while observing the three little girls like they were adorable puppies.

The three girls were mostly talking about what they'll do for the day and what they want to be in the future.

In the bedroom, Jack and Jason were conversing.

So far, their help were not needed. Night Raid and The Jaegers were doing fine for now in terms of not dying.

"Ahhh!" Jack sighed in relaxation, "It's great to finally get some rest."

"Were dimension travellers...we don't need rest or sleep." Jason replied coldly.

"Dimension rebels." Jack corrected with an amused grin.

"..."

"Tatsumi needs an Imperial Arm." Jack suddenly declared.

"I know." Jason said in a serious tone, "There's only one other Imperial Arm out there that can substitute Incursio but that Arm won't give itself to anyone unless they have the right motivation."

"Well do you have an idea about how you're going to...give this motivation to Tatsumi?"

"Yes, I do...but Tatsumi isn't going to like it."

* * *

"The Danger Beast that habits these Marg Highlands are of high level, and the area is mostly unexplored by humans." Najenda explained after they landed, "That's why it's perfect for concealment."

Night Raid looks at the landscape in awe.

"As for a place suitable for out new base, I'm having the Revolutionary Army Scouts look for a place around the capital." Najenda continued as she turned around to face her team, "Until then, I guess we'll be levelling up here."

At that moment, the giant air mantle began taking flight blowing wind in directions.

"Huh?" Mine said confusingly as the flying danger beast flew away, "It left. You're okay with that?"

"I'm sure it's returning to it's nest, back at headquarters." Chelsea explained before looking at Mine with a mocking grin, "I guess you can't even figure that out Mine."

The newcomer began laughing causing Mine to clenched her fist in anger, "I really don't like her!"

"Now, let me introduce the new members. First..." Najenda began before noticing Chelsea had disappeared, "Oh?"

Said person suddenly appeared behind Akame and began playing with her hair while rubbing her head, "When you see her up close, Akame's so cute..."

"What are you doing, all of a sudden?" Akame asked confused by Chelsea's actions.

"I'm Chelsea. As fellow assassins, let's get along." The girl introduced herself before offering Akame a lollipop, "Here, have a treat."

Whatever suspicions or confusions Akame had about Chelsea completely disappeared as she gladly accepted Chelsea's treat, "I welcome you."

"Ah!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he could clearly see what Chelsea was doing, "She managed to lure Akame by feeding her!"

"She must have been hungry from the long trip." Lubbock concluded.

"Where's the harm?" Bulat chuckled before looking at the newcomer, "Hallo Chelsea, glad to have you on the team, my name is-"

"Bulat." Chelsea interrupted, "I know. I've read your profile, in fact everyone at HQ knows you. It's an honour to finally meet you... Hundred-Man Slayer Bulat." that last bit was said with a grin of playfulness.

"Well aren't you the mischievous one." Bulat replied with amusement.

Chelsea giggled, "I get that a lot."

While Tatsumi didn't want to complain about the newcomers, something caught his attention, he turns to look at Najenda, "But Chelsea looks less like an assassin than Mine and the rest..."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Najenda replied, "She's an amazing talent, who's done about the same number of successfully jobs as Akame."

"EH?" That wasn't something Tatsumi expected.

Moving on, Najenda moved onto the new newcomer, "And this is my new Imperial Arms, which I got from the Revolutionary Army, Lightning Speed: Susanoo."

Tatsumi stood in front of the Imperial Arm to get a closer look while Najenda continued.

"He's an organism-based type that operates on auto, so the burden is low. Meaning even I could use him."

Tatsumi then thought it was time to have a proper introduction although he didn't know how to feel talking to an actual Imperial Arm, "N-nice to meet you again..."

Susanoo only gasped in responses as he began rapidly typing up Tatsumi's shirt.

"Wh-what?"

Susanoo stopped. Once he was satisfied wiht Tatsumi's shirt, he nodded with determination, "All right!"

Najenda saw Tatsumi's confusion and explained, "You may also want to know that his personality is quite of a-"

"My glasses!" Sheele suddenly exclaimed who was still on the ground looking, "Has anyone seen my glasses?"

For a second time, Susanoo gasped.

The human imperial arm suddenly disappeared for a couple of seconds before reappearing in front of Sheele with a new pair of glasses.

Susanoo gently places the glasses on Sheele's face. He stood back up and nodded again, "All right!"

Sheele's vision returned once the glasses were back on. She looked up at Susanoo and smiled, "Thank you."

"neat freak." Najenda said finishing her sentence.

"Even though his an imperial arm..." Mine said with multiple small sweat drops, although now it made sense to her, "Come to think of it, he did fix my hair."

"Well?" Leone asked changing the subject, "More importantly, what's his power? His just strong in physical brawl?"

Najenda seemed glad that Leone asked that as she chuckled with pride, "Then let us show you." Najenda slowly raised her hand, "Don't be too surprised."

Everyone went tense as they wondered what Susanoo's secret power was...except for Chelsea who was still smiling.

"Do it, Susanoo!"

"Understood."

The human imperial arm raised an axe.

At that moment, he began chopping down trees, building a shelter, washing clothes, chopping vegetables and cooking food...all at Lightning Speed.

The large shelter was already finished, clean clothes were being hung to dry and food was on it's way on getting served.

Night Raid watched as...well they didn't know exactly how to react but Najenda seemed really proud.

"Well, I mean this is amazing, but..." Lubbock began before declaring, "but what the hell?'

"It looks like he's merely doing household chores." Tatsumi observed.

"Well I have to say, it's extremely convenient." Bulat commented.

"Precisely!" Najenda declared with a clenched fist, "Susanoo was originally created to be an Imperial Arms bodyguard. Of course, he has attack power, but he's trained to do housework chores while he protects you. Cleaning, laundry, everything! He's able to prepare over a hundred dishes."

Sheele was the only one who thought that was purely impressive, "Whoa, Amazing!"

Mine on the other hand had a opposite opinion, "That has nothing to do with fighting!"

"But like Bulat said, he's extremely convenient!" Najenda tried to defend herself once she saw not all the members were not that impressed, "Well, of course he has a secret fighting technique. Right?"

"Yes." Susanoo replied.

Once the introductions were out of the way, Tatsumi looked at both Chelsea and Susanoo.

" _Then these two are our new comrades..."_ Tatsumi thought. Even thought they've recently met, Tatsumi felt like he could certainly trust these two, " _They seem reliable!"_

"Hey, you flat-chested shrimp!" Chelsea said teasing Mine, "Tiny chest! Tiny chest!"

Mine hissed at her like an angry cat.

Meanwhile Lubbock pointed at Susanoo and mocked him, "Even though he's good looking and can cook, he is still an Imperial Arms, right? Yeah I'm definitely not going to lose to that."

While Lubbock began laughing at him, Susanoo just stared not understanding half the things Lubbock was saying with his arms crossed.

Multiple anime sweat drops went down Tatsumi's head as he observed, " _Though I'm worried about our teamwork..."_

Bulat saw the look on Tatsumi's face and read him like a book, "Give them time, it always takes a while for new people to settle in."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tatsumi replied.

"My glasses." Sheele suddenly interrupted, "I dropped my glasses."

"AGAIN?!"

* * *

"So Tatsumi really is a member of Night Raid."

Dr Sylish nodded, "My scouts were certainly not mistaken... Tatsumi was there fighting along side Night Raid."

Those words sunk into Esdeath's mind. Run and Bols tensed as they saw the facial expression on her face.

"Putting that aside," Esdeath suddenly spoke changing the subject, she asked in a dark tone, "can you please explain why you charged into enemy territory without backup."

Sylish almost jumped when that question was asked, "A great mind like mine combined with my team, I could've easily dealt with them. Everything went as stylish as my plan could go until-"

"Enemy reinforcements." Run guessed.

"Correct," Dr Stylish said in a disappointed tone, "and I paid dearly for I lost my Imperial Arms: Perfector, the most stylish Imperial Arms of them all...and now it's in the hands of those dirty criminal!"

"Look at the bright side!" Bols said trying to stay positive, "at least you're still alive. You could've died back there."

"Speaking of which," Esdeath added noticing another question, "How did you escape?"

The doctor went silent for a moment. He wasn't sure how to put this into words, "Well...you see..."

"..."

"You were saved?" Esdeath repeated.

"Yes, by the same people who attack us on... _that night."_

"So you met them?" Run asked trying clarify confusions, "Are they people we should worry about in the future?"

Stylish placed his hand on his chin and think, "Hmm...well I don't think they mean any harm. I mean they recognised how stylish I am and that it would've been a waste to just let me die hence why they saved me, it was about time I get some more recognition...although they did give me a request."

"And what is this request?" Esdeath asked.

"It's quite the strange one actually," Dr Stylish began, "They don't want Seryu to know that they saved me."

Bols and Run had not expected that at all, "Why Seryu?"

"Were already in debt to them for saving our comrade, if that's how they want us to repay them then so be it, we'll tell Seryu a convincing story about how Stylish sacrificed his Imperial Arm to escape...It's obvious by now that they're planning something." Esdeath concluded, "However it's difficult to tell what they're planning. First they ambush us out of nowhere and now this..."

"What shall we do about this Lady Esdeath?" Run asked.

"For now...we'll wait and see. There's too many questions to jump to a conclusion for now." Esdeath finally concluded, "Friend of foe, these people are a force to be reckon with. Stay on your guard... you're all dismissed."

"Understood." The three Jaegers members said in unison.

"And Stylish..." Esdeath called in a dark tone almost jump-scaring the doctor.

"Y-yes Lady Esdeath?"

"I'm glad you're alive...but never try a stunt like this again in the future. Not only did you ignorantly charged straight into the enemy, but you were saved by people who may or may not be our enemy. This is a complete disgrace to the capital and usually deserves a massive penalty."

Dr Stylish gulped as a Esdeath glared at him with a dark aura.

However that dark aura disappeared within a second, "Although I admire you're bravery so I will forgive you this time. But you're forbidden to leave the palace or participate in any missions from now on. Even though you no longer have an Imperial Arms, your brilliant mind will still be needed for research, you will will receive no more punishment than this."

The doctor bowed in respect, "Thank you Lady Esdeath."

"Besides...we wouldn't want Seryu to lose another patron."

With that, Stylish, Run and Bols made their way to the exit.

Run stopped before exiting the room and turned around to ask, "What are you going to do about Tatsumi now that you know his our enemy?"

Esdeath didn't answer at first for already too much was on her mind.

"Like I said before, it would be preferably if we could capture him. But if things come to the worst...I'll deal with him myself."

* * *

"All right!" Wave said as he walked through the garden with Kurome.

"I'm totally going to cheer Seryu up!" Wave declared as he punched his fist together with determination.

"I don't think you'll be able to do it, Wave." Kurome said with a blank expression not buying Wave's words.

"My mum aways told me if a girl seems sad, be a man and help her." Wave quoted.

"Huh..."

"And that time is now!"

The pair reached the entrance to the garden and Wave stood proudly declaring, "Seryu, I'm here for you-"

"Doctor!" Seryu cried in pure delight.

"There's my diligent pupil!" The doctor replied with open arms, "Such a stylish welcome indeed."

As the girl and the doctor shared their reunion, Wave watched from a distance as he had turned black and white completly frozen in place.

Kurome patted Wave's shoulder out of pity.

* * *

The moon shined bright into the night sky.

Night raid were gathered in a room illuminated by a single fire place.

"The day of revolution is near." Najenda reminded everyone, "We'll have to use this time to train. Most likely, our team will not be ready immediately. Think of this as out last chance to get any new members. Complete the missions together, survive, and let us welcome the day of revolution."

* * *

In the dinner room next to the kitchen, most of the night raid members were hanging around waiting for two people to come back.

"Sheele!" Chelsea callled.

The scissor-weirlder turned to look, "Oh hallo Chelsea. May I help you?"

Chelsea didn't say anything, instead she walked up to Sheele and smiled cheekily as she swiftly stole Sheele's glasses.

"Oi!" Mine cried annoyed at Chelsea's action.

"Whoa, you look really cute without your glasses," Chelsea commented, "can you really see nothing without them?"

Sheele look left then looked right and then looked left as though she was looking for someone, "Chelsea? Chelsea where did you go?"

"I"ll take that as a yes." Chelsea concluded as she was standing right in front of Sheele.

Mine snatched the glasses from Chelsea and gave it back to Sheele, "Don't mess around with Sheele like that."

"Geez Mine, I was just joking." Chelsea replied.

"Well it's not funny!"

"It's okay Mine," Sheele assured once she had her glasses back, she smiled gently at Mine, "I think it's nice to have someone have fun with you like that once in a while."

"You're way too kind sometimes," Mine looked at Sheele's smile and instantly, her angry mood disappeared, "Well... I guess you're not wrong..."

Chelsea grinned mischievously at Mine, "Aww, you're so nice to Sheele."

Mine responded by hissing at Chelsea.

Tatsumi looked at Mine...and then looked at Sheele. He was looking for a word to explain this situation but he couldn't find the right one.

Mine noticed Tatsumi stare, "What are you looking at, perv."

"Hmm..."

Lubbock suddenly appeared next to Tatsumi and whispered something into his ear.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at Lubbock, "What do you mean it's called Yuri?"

Mine sprinted and punched Tatsumi right in the face.

"Hmph!" Mine walked away with her chin up.

"W-why me?" Tatsumi groaned as he stood back up.

Leone and Lubbock burst into laughter with Chelsea giggling.

"You should really think before you say things." Bulat advised as Tatsumi stood back up.

"It wasn't me who said it though." Tatsumi complained before asking, "But is it true?"

"Probably!" Chelsea joked with a smile.

"Eh?!"

"It's not romantic love but Sheele is like a partner to Mine." Bulat explained, "But even so.."

Bulat suddenly smiled at Tatsumi as imaginary flowers and sparkles appeared around his face, "I wouldn't judge anyone who have romantic love between the same gender."

"Oh my." Chelsea commented with her hand over her mouth.

Tatsumi suddenly became really nervous with Bulat's flirting and tried to change the subject, "So when are we going to eat?"

Right on cue, Akame and Susanoo burst through the door with a dead, giant, danger beast, fish behind them.

"Were going to feast tonight!" Akame declared with her tongue out in hunger.

One feast later

"Whew..." Leone exclaimed in pure satisfactory, "The food Su makes is delicious! All my fatigue from training is gone!"

"Thank you Su." Akame thanked.

"Sorry I wasn't able to help with cooking, Su." Sheele apologised.

"I can teach you how to get better if you wish to." Susanno suggest to Sheele.

"Really?!" Sheele said with stars in her eyes, "Thank you!"

Tatsumi suddenly ran up to Susanoo with a wooden sword, "Su, let's train together tomorrow!"

Najenda smiled as she saw that Susanoo was already popular among Night Raid, "I told you that Susanoo was amazing."

"I'm surprised the Revolutionary Army was willing to let such an efficient Imperial Arm go." Tatsumi commented.

"No..." Najenda corrected, "This whole time, Susanoo had been asleep. He responded to me, and began to move."

Sheele gasped in awe, "That's incredible."

"That's our boss." Akame added.

Najenda let out a small brief chuckle, "I guess you could...call it charm..."

Imaginary stars appeared around Najenda.

"Najenda looks just like my old master." Susanoo explained.

It made sense to Leone, "I get it."

"I'm sure your master was a fascinating person." Najenda complemented.

"Yes." Susanoo said as he remembered the good times her had with his old master. He looked up and declared, " _He_ was an amazing general!"

"He?!" Najenda repeated not sure if she heard that right.

At first, a giggle escaped the mouth of Leone's and Tatsumi's. However they couldn't contain the laughter that was building up in their bodies so they burst into a frenzy of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You look just like a guy!"

"Nothing less from out boss, who's called a handsome guy! / Sis, you shouldn't laugh so much!"

The dreadful sound of metallic fingers stretching was enough to silence both laughing assassins.

"uh, well, umm..."

Tatsumi and Leone could physically feel Najenda's anger right behind them.

"Umm..."

Two extremely loud bangs were heard followed by Tatsumi and Leone apologising with a large red bump on each of their heads while Sheele helps them with an ice pack.

Meanwhile, in another part of the room, Lubbock, Mine and Bulat were sitting on seperate chairs and couches with Mine eating a piece of cake.

"Everyone got chummy with Su so fast..." Lubbock commented not happy with Su grabbing all the attention,

Bulat smiled, "That's good isn't it? Susanoo needs to connect with his teammates after all."

"Even though his an Imperial Arms?" Mine asked.

"Imperial Arm or not, his still our comrade." Bulat countered.

"I guess you're right," Lubbock admitted, "But now everyone is going to him for advice and help, my position's been taken."

"Lubba, you've always had the comedian's role." Mine pointed out.

Suddenly, the door opened and a small cute adorable animal entered the room,

"Oh?" Mine was the first to notice it, "It's a baby Marg panther."

The Marg panther meows like a baby cat and jumps on the couch that Mine was sitting on and approached her.

"Those guys don't fear humans." Lubbock commented.

Bulat just chuckled as he could clearly see what was about to happen.

"What's so funny?" Mine asked noticing Bulat's chuckle.

The panther meowed again and began rubbing it's small head against Mine as though it was asking for food.

Mine pulled her cake away from the small animal, "What? I'm telling you right now, I don't have any food for-"

The panther suddenly looked at up Mine and titled it's head with the most adorable smile causing Mine to blush a little.

"G-guess I don't have a choice." Mine hesitantly scooped a small bit of cake with her spoon and offered it to the Marg panther.

The panther suddenly jumped and stole the plate that held Mine's cake with it's mouth leaving the pink-haird girl with just her spoon.

When the panther landed on the floor, a cloud of smoke appeared around it.

As the smoke faded, Mine could hear the one voice she didn't want to head.

"It's mine now, meow." Chelsea declared holding Mine's cake.

Mine instantly stood up in annoyance and pointed, "Chelsea!"

Chelsea just laughed, "Mine, you're way too open."

And in one swift movement, she placed the piece of cake in her mouth eating it before Mine could take it back.

"Wh-why, you..." Mine was so close to just punching her.

"Thanks for not giving me away by the way." Chelsea thanked looking at Bulat.

At that point, Bulat just laughed, "Don't mention it. It would've been rude for me to interrupt your business after all."

"Bulat you traitor!" Mine yelled.

"So that's you're imperial arm, Chelsea?" Lubbock asked.

"Yep, I can change into whatever I want." Chelsea explained as she showed her Imperial Arm which looked like a normal make-up kit, "Isn't my Imperial Arms, Gaea Foundation, convenient?"

"It certainly is." Bulat acknowledge.

"Mine, if you don't tighten your guard like Bulat, you might end up the next victim." Chelsea teased only making Mine more angry.

"What?!" Mine's hair went upwards like static electricity as she pointed at Chelsea, "If they learn what your Imperial Arm is, you're finished, too!"

"True...I have a cosmetic Imperial Arm rather one for battle." Chelsea admitted.

Mine gritted her teeth as she was really close to doing something violent.

"But that's exactly why it's worth using."

Chelsea pointed right at Mine's face, "The look of surprise on your face just now, Mine, was priceless."

At one point, it seemed Mine grew fangs as her eyes turned white.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Chelsea's laugh echoes in the background.

* * *

One month later.

Because of large amount of beast roaming the area, Night Raid spent most of their time clearing out hostiles around the base.

Things went by extremely easily and faster than expected.

"Good job everyone!" Sheele congratulated her team as they head back.

"To think we've been able to subjugate the area this smoothly..." Najenda was highly impressed with her team.

"All sorts of things attacks, so we can't lower our guard." Tatsumi pointed out.

"That's fine. That makes things more fun." Leone challenged.

"The air is thin here. Having battles in a rough area...You guys have levelled up quite a bit." Najenda pointed out.

Bulat agreed, "Certainly! And it was clearly shown when all of your were in battle."

"True...I can definitely feel it." Mine said looking at her arms.

"Chelsea..." Najenda said calling the one member who had been watching this whole time.

Chelsea looked up at Najenda.

"Well? After observing Night Raid for a month, how do you feel?" Najenda asked.

"Yeah, you guys are strong. You're stronger than my last team." Chelsea accepted.

Tatsumi and Mine were proud to hear that.

"All right!" Mine exclaimed, " _We made her admit it!"_

"But..." Chelsea continued in a low tone causing everyone to go silent, "Mere strength isn't enough to survive. If you continue to act like this, one or two of you are certainly going to die in the next month or so. But maybe that's a good thing...because then you'll finally realise who's a failure as an assassin in this team...like Sheele for an example."

The last bit hit Tatsumi and Mine hard. Especially Mine. Bulat on the other hadn't didn't seem fazed at all and remained calm.

"You've got some nerve-"

"Mine," Sheele called telling Mine to stop, Sheele's face showed guilt instead of anger, "It's okay."

Mine couldn't believe her friend, "Are you seriously going to let her say things like that!"

"Well if you don't do something about the naivete. I don't think it'd matter if you had endless lives." Chelsea said casually as she walked back into the base.

Mine clenched her fist in frustration, "I really hate her to no end."

"As honest as ever, I see." Najenda commented.

Susanoo just looked with a straight face. He didn't understand humans or their motives but he knew it was none of his business.

The human imperial arm closed his eyes and turned as there were more important matters to deal with, "Anyway, let's cook all of the beast we've hunted."

Akame agreed one hundred percent as they both stood in front of a giant pile of dead danger beast, "We should take care of out hunger first."

"You can help us if you wish to, Sheele." Susanoo suggested.

Sheele snapped out of her guilty daydream and looked, "Really?"

Susanoo nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry..." Susanoo assured, "I'll take extreme cautions to make sure you don't burn anything this time."

"Extreme cautions?"

* * *

Behind the front door...

Chelsea leaned against it...

she looked down at the floor...

her bangs covering her eyes...

* * *

As the sun set revealing the night sky, three members were gathered around a campfire outside the base.

"Well? What did you want to discuss, Mine?"

"You guys are okay with this?" Mine asked both Tatsumi and Lubbock, "With what she said about Sheele?"

"Well, I mean..." Tatsumi didn't know how to feel, Chelsea was still their comrade after all, "I'm not as close to Sheele as you are but I don't want anyone saying anything bad about her. Sheele is important to me as well."

Tatsumi remembered the time when Sheele comforted him after he visited the grave of his two best friends.

"Then give Chelsea a piece of your mind." Mine encouraged, "Tell her she's wide open, too, and laugh at her!"

The pink-haired girl stood up in determination, "And while she's in shock, I'll deal her the finishing blow and declare victory! It's perfect!"

Lubbock and Tatsumi just stared at Mine not sure what to say.

"Isn't this something you should be conversing with Sheele herself?"

Mine, Lubbock and Tatsumi gasped when the new voice entered the conversation.

Tatsumi saw who it was, "Aniki?!"

Mine thought about Bulat's words, "Well Sheele's way too kind to people. Even to people like Chelsea."

"You do realise Chelsea isn't entirely wrong." Bulat declared.

"Are you seriously taking her side?!" Mine asked, "Did you not hear what she said?"

Bulat took out a comb and did his hair as he just smiled, "Najenda wasn't wrong about what she said about Chelsea."

(FLASHBACK)

"Don't judge a book by it's cover. She's an amazing talent, who's done about the same number of successfully jobs as Akame."

(FLAHSBACK ENDS)

"The same number of jobs as Akame." Bulat repeated, "In other words she's been through similar experiences as Akame, she has killed many lives like Akame... and probably lost just as many comrades like Akame."

The last bit was what really hit them. Mine, Tatsumi and Lubbock went silent.

They never thought of it like that.

"You're so focus on the cover that you don't bother turning the pages." Bulat said as he turned to walk away, "Give it a try. You'll be surprise at what you're reading once you actually open the book."

* * *

Back in the small apartment.

Sing-love, Black, Jack and Jason were just casually sitting around a table not saying anything,

Black was staring at the ceiling.

Jack was contemplating on how they were going to deal with the future events of this story especially after their interference with history.

Jack played games on his phone while Sing-love...well she was just really bored.

None of them didn't really needed any sleep and only did to past the time.

Out of boredom, Sing-love poked Black's cheek, "Hey Stella."

You could say Sing-love was practically challenging her at this point as she knew how Black hated to be called Stella.

"Stella. Stella. Hey Stella." Sing-love continued to poke Black's cheek.

Black's right eyebrow twitched but she continued to ignore her.

"Stella. Stella. Stella."

After a good minute of Sing-love bugging Black, Black slapped Sing-love hand and glared at her, "Don't call me that."

Sing-love's eyes widened in pure shock when those words escaped Black's mouth.

Black noticed and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Black did you just..." Sing-love was now overjoyed with emotions, "Did you just say your first words to me?"

Black just stared at the white haired girl.

Jason and Jack looked at each other.

"Now that I think about it, has Black ever spoken to Sing-love?" Jack asked.

"They've exchanged a few words during battle," Jason pointed out, "But Black has never actually talked to Sing-love in a normal conversation...but then again, Black was never one to talk much in the first place."

"Aww, my little girl just said her first words, ah they grow up so fast!" Sing-love said in awe like a proud mother.

"I'm not your little girl." Black said in the coldest tone she could as she death glared Sing-love.

Sing-love squealed in excitement, "AHHHH! She talked again! ...can I cuddle you?"

Black responded by summoning her black cannon and pointing it right at Sing-love's.

Sing-love remained unfazed. In fact she just giggled as she summoned her white scythe, "Aww, my daughters always allowed me to cuddle them."

"Are you two seriously going to fight over something like this?" Jason deadpanned.

"SSSSHHHHH!" Jack exclaimed putting his index finger over his mouth.

With a grin, Jack pointed at the bedroom.

Sing-love and Black looked and saw that Luna, Air and Fal were all sleeping adorably on the same double bed with their pyjamas on.

"Awwwww." Sing-love awed as they reminded her of her daughters back at home.

An imaginary lightbulb suddenly appeared above Sing-love's head as an idea struck her.

White Rock Shooter grinned mischievously at Black, "You know back at my home...I would always sleep with baby Stella in my arms-"

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

 **A/N End of chapter! Sorry if they are any mistake and any typing errors. SO! couple of things to say but first let me thank you JenDenver, Hank, someonestupED, Mini, Alice and all the guest who reviewed this story. Special thanks to JenDenver for pointing out a few Typos although it was a bit confusing to read.**

 **someonestupED: thank you but ah...Jason didn't really do anything in the last chapter though, but Jack did something. He killed half the** **'enthusiasts' members remember.** **And yes, I know Fal, Luna and Air appeared in the anime. If you read my A/N in the last chapter, I said** "and I think all three of them also have a short cameo in the last episode of the anime." **just saying.**

 **Mini: Ummm...O-kay. Hi...Infinite.**

 **Hank: No offence but last chapter had 12 reviews...and 5 of them were yours. Just saying.**

 **Thank you to all who followed and favourited this story.**

 **Anyways, announcements. I'm giving Akame Ga save a short break. I'm really sorry but I want to focus on my other stories. You see these Akame ga save chapters is literally me copying half of the actual anime but just me adding my own events so writing Strangers in Remnant is more fun for me. But I will return to this.**

 **This is what I have in plan.**

 **First I'm going to finish writting Strangers In Remnant chapter 39 AND chapter 40. THEN, I want to finished Shelter the Sequel part 3 and possibly work on my story about Vocaloid. And then I'll continue my SIR, AGS, SIR, AGS, SIR pattern. SIR stands for Strangers in Remnant and AGS stands for Akame ga save just in case you don't know.**

 **I'm on Holidays right now and chapters might come early...I hope...I've already said** **that haven't I? I'm still a bit busy (Okay I'm actually just lazy) but I'll post chapters as soon as possible...if I don't procrastinate that is.**

 **MAN, and it's almost Christmas as well. I might write a short Behind the Scenes Christmas chapter in that case. I might.**

 **Anyways, that will be all for now. I hope you enjoyed, I hope I haven't disappointed you (I probably did though) and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **So yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 18/12/2017.**


End file.
